Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Eighteen-Morning Stars II
by saruviel
Summary: The first thing the angel Gabriel remembered...


Chronicles of the

Children of Destiny

'Morning Stars II'

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

.com

Prologue

1,000,001 HY

One million years. Time for reflection and thought, the creator of Glory thought unto himself. Time for reflection and thought. So much said, so much left undone. But the future still beckoned, and the past could take care of itself for the moment. Time for the next arc of destiny – time for arc II. They were the 'Morning Stars' – his special children. His chosen children. Children of Eve, children of destiny. And plans had been made, and plans had come to pass. But the future yet beckoned, and in this second arc, something new was to come forth. Something not done previously. And, so as he had done, and presumably always would do so, God planned.

PART ONE

'THE PROPHECIES OF DANIEL, SERAPHIM OF ETERNITY'

Chapter One

Awareness. The first thing the angel Gabriel could remember was awareness. Before that point he had not existed, and after that he had. But his very, very first memories were simply being aware of his own existence. Light came immediately, almost instantaneously upon his awareness, or did it? He could not say for sure. Not for sure. But after awareness was light and then God's love. God's incredible, beautiful and soft and gentle love. And Gabriel then knew all was well in the world.

In those early times everything was new. God, his father, had already provided a brother for him, blessed Michael. And those days of wonder had been truly great wonders, until the 7th one arrived, and they knew they would have nothing but trouble thereafter.

And then the chick: Aquariel. The one he actually ended up fancying the most anyway. She showed up, and Gabriel's life was complete. It was just life, then. Just life. And living each and every day for nigh on a million years, Gabriel continued to thank his heavenly father for the blessing of life and love he was given each and every day.

'Gabriel. Where are you going?'

It was Ambriel of course. 'For heaven's sake, brother. What the heck do you want? You have been on my tail for months now? What is your concern?'

'I want to learn some new moves for Chulara, and we haven't played yet. I don't think we have ever played, and if you are willing to play a game with me I could learn some of your strategy. That is if you don't mind me learning from you.'

He looked at him and laughed to himself. 'No little brother, I don't mind. Come on then.'

They left Zaphon, flying from near the upper tower, headed for the rim just beyond Shadlaphon. As they flew the looked over the untouched parts of Zaphora, parts which had remained always untouched in this section of eternity. They passed over Golden Lake, smiled at seeing Dameriel down near the shoreline, and continued on. Landing at Shadlaphon, reserved now for the Seraphim, they came to a hillock which headed downwards to the rim. And there they sat, playing the game of Chulara they had brought with them, drinking lemonade, and generally at peace with the world.

Ambriel looked over the move Gabriel had made. It seemed deep, and cunning even. But he responded in a regular fashion and eyed his opponent. Gabriel just smiled and made the next move, and the game went on, tossing too and fro. The result, a draw, seemed to please both of them.

Then, as they sat there, gazing down at the rim, drinking their lemonade, Ambriel spoke up. 'Gabriel.'

'Yes Ambriel.'

'I don't want to bother you, but have you noticed anything different about Saruviel at the moment.'

'Different? What do you mean? He seems the same to me.'

'Well I guess you hadn't noticed, but Saruviel has changed. There is something new going on in him. Some new agenda. Some dark agenda, perhaps, or something else. Something new. Something different.'

'Well, what is Saruviel's role, Ambriel?'

'Adversary, in a sense. Kalphon has always served as such.'

'Then I suggest you get used to that. Life goes on after all. Life goes on.'

'I guess so,' responded Ambriel, who returned his gaze to the realm.

Gabriel looked at him. That was Ambriel, really, wasn't it. That was Ambriel.

He thought on Saruviel, shrugged his shoulders, and smiled. And then turned his head towards Zaphon and whispered, 'What's next huh?' And then drank some more lemonade.

'Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. You have got to be fugging kidding, right?'

'Hell no. Agenda time, Val. Agenda time. We'll go for it now. Rule the universe. Fugg it, God doesn't give a stuff anymore. The fugger is totally relaxed now. Thinks everything is under control. Fugg, we'll teach the bugger a lesson.'

'So that is the long held secret of Daniel the Seraphim is it? Dictator of the universe.'

'You said it Kemosabe.'

Valandriel chuckled a little, considered it, and nodded. Some things never changed after all. 'Alright Danny boy. How? It could be a challenge.'

'Hey, what is life without a challenge, Val. What is life without that. But, well, I have been studying.'

'Yes?'

'And an elephant never forgets.'

'Yes?'

'And I have been studying.'

'You said that already.'

'Yep, glad you noticed. And, well, I have been studying.'

'So what's the plan.'

'Well, there are many potential avenues we could follow. Religion is usually a safe bet to get something of a marketplace. Producing the goods, as the sovereign one does, always helps as well. But after the first works, well, you have got to heat things up a little. You have got to start making the mark. Reputation is at stake, bro. Reputation is at stake.'

Valandriel considered Daniel. 'I have been waiting a million years practically for my turn as overseer. It hasn't happened yet, and nor has yours. So, unless you are planning rebellion, how do we take it from Mikie boy. He hasn't relapsed yet, dear brother.'

'I sense something in the air. Home has done the big million. Metatron is chuffed. There's a new chapter for us now, Val. A new chapter. So don't be a quitter on me. Don't be a quitter. We go slow in the first few weeks, and then we strike. As simple as that. And don't give me any winging about work, because somebody has to do it.'

'As you say, Daniel,' said Valandriel, taking a swig of Coca Cola, turning on the TV to watch some cricket, but eyeing his brother from the corner of his eye. And, looking at the cricket, he chuckled oh, so softly. Oh, so softly. Heh, heh, heh, he grinned to himself. It was about bloody time. Heh.

'So, Michael. This is it, huh? This is it? I mean, what are we supposed to do now?'

'That really is your problem Gabriel. It is your turn now. I would suggest you go for a million, but that is up to you. Me, I am satisfied with my run. It will do. Time for a change.'

'As you wish. But, why?'

'Someone isn't quite ready. And I think I will step in now to stop the little devil before he gets ahead of himself.'

'Daniel?'

Michael just nodded.

'Okay. A simple ceremony will do. Go on the news, okay. I don't want a big fuss. Just a quiet take over.'

'As you wish. Remember, your responsibility now. I know you won't let me down.'

'No. No, I won't.'

And thus the transition of power took place, and the next of God's children of the Realm of Eternity began what was to be quite a lengthy tenure. Quite a lengthy one indeed.'

'Yeh, it's Gabriel. No real surprise, really. I mean, it was probably always going to be him. Probably always him.' But Kantriel's words were defensive, not wanting to upset his older brother.

Saruviel sat in his office, looking out the window. He had heard Kantriel's words, but they mattered not. His own agenda did not fuss over the appointment of an overseer. It never really had.

Later on that day, sitting by the Terravon, drinking some juice, Krystabel not far away, Saruviel reflected on the new spirit. Older. Sharper. More intelligent. Wiser. More experienced. It would be good now. Very good. And the future looked great, really. Really, it looked great. But there was something in him which worried. Something which still worried. There was someone further down on the list. Someone who probably shouldn't be there at all. Stuck at Cherubim position number 21. That could be dangerous, one day. Very dangerous. For his fruit was difficult, and many would pay a difficult price. But, alas, that could not be helped. He too, in the end, deserved his turn and his self expression. It was likewise his right of life, and they could not deny it to him. And his agenda was going slowly, waiting for that day, preparing his friends for what they possibly may not want to endure. But such was life. Such was life.

Elenniel, sitting in reflection over the last nearly million years of life, looked forward to the future. She sensed something in Gabriel – a plan. A new plan. A happy and fun plan. There was a spirit on him which was suggesting for his tenure as overseer ahead something to freshen up and liven up the lives of the angels of eternity. And something new as well. Something not quite done before.

She sat down then, after having worked most of the morning on a new painting, and took a sip of apple juice. It was good quality juice, Terraphora's finest, and she appreciated the constant work her twin had done to ensure a high quality of product be available throughout the realm for all the angels to enjoy. He was a professional, Michael, very professional. He had a high standard to maintain, but saw this as well – he saw reality. He saw the things which were lacking, the things which needed to come forth, and he worked to ensure they did. But he once told Elenniel that the actual fine-tuning was not his work to do. Others needed their own glory, and Michael worked in the role which was his own. And she admired her brother's humility because of it.

She looked at the painting, at all the green leaves and the red rose in the centre. Michael was that red rose in her heart in so many ways, surrounded by the beauty of nature. Oh, she would never call him her rose, that was far to feminine, but she loved his beauty and saw him as a true treasure and really, never, ever, could she possibly imagine leaving her beloved. Never, never, ever.

Valandriel looked at the scroll. 'The Prophecies of Daniel, Seraphim of Eternity.' 'What the hell is this, Daniel?' he asked his younger brother. Daniel grinned. A plan, bro. A long held plan. I circulated this, once. Aeons ago. It was forgotten, but I did it for a reason.'

'And that reason?'

'Heh, heh, heh. Anyway, read it. Familiarise yourself with it. You'll need to know it, in detail. Plans like this need to be carefully co-ordinated, kapiche.'

'Yeh, yeh, okay. I'll study it.'

'Good. Now I am busy today, I just wanted to hand this too you, but there'll be work very soon. Remember, just study the scroll and things will get underway. Okay.'

'Okay. Seeya.'

Daniel walked off, whistling an ancient tune, and Valandriel just shook his head. Whatever his younger brother was up to he sensed no end of trouble. But that was Daniel the Seraphim, and life would simply not be the same without him.

Saruviel was lost in thought, sitting by the Terravon, thinking over his planning. Phase one had come and gone, and he had gained a degree of a reputation, some dramatic moments, and a fair degree of notoriety. Success so far. But this new Arc, as it had come to have been called, warranted something new. Something different from the seventhborn of the Seraphim. There were options available to him: Traditional competitive games and sports, Business Empires, Promoting a religion, and in that he had composed a number of spiritual texts now which, when promoted, could garner him significant converts. Yes, they were good ideas, and he would utilise them one day, but something different to start with – something different. But what? What new idea could he bring forth?

He sat there, mulling it over, when a voice whispered in the back of his mind saying 'Well, what do I do then?' And Saruviel, sitting there, not really hearing the voice, but suddenly thinking about it, considered the role which God himself undertook in the Realm of Eternity. Torah teacher. Supreme power. Guardian. Yes, they were responsible and holy things, things definitely worthy of consideration. But then it happened, and he suddenly new what he was about for this particular arc. He remembered, then, the very first verse of the Israelite Torah and thinking that 'In the Beginning God created the heavens and the earth,' he suddenly was quite aware of what to do next. Suddenly quite aware.

Gabriel looked in his office, now near the top of Zaphon, with magnificent views over the northern side of the realm. He felt like a 'god' now in so many ways. A 'god' of glory. He thought on his father, God, and realized to himself he must have now been pleased with his son for him to turn over the overseersmanship to himself. And that made his heart glad, so glad. He looked at the toilet over against the wall, and got out his key from his desk. Walking over, he put the key in, undid the lock, and entered. Looking inside all he could say was 'Talk about lavish indeed.'

That day passed, as did a few more, and while most of the time he was simply reading through the private overseersmanship protocol's which Michael had left for him, he still felt like he was getting his job well underway. He felt valued, useful and important. And he felt, suddenly, that he really was needed – as if he was needed all along in the end.

Aqua came and visited him most days, often bringing him lunch, and they would sit together, watching the clouds roll by, eating their food and drinking their drink and just being happy with each other. Cindradel did a fine job, as usual, and as Michael had asked for her to be allowed to retain her position, Gabriel had decided, if she wanted it, she could remain secretary for his entire tenureship. This made her smile, and Gabriel felt happy saying something nice to her.

In fact everything was going smoothly until one fine day before the Sabbath Cindradel came in, placed a package on his desk, smiled at him, and left. That was not usual practice for Cindradel, so he took the package immediately, opened it up, and found a scroll. Unravelling it he read the opening title. 'The Prophecies of Daniel, Seraphim of Eternity.' 'Good grief,' he said to himself. 'Now what was all this about?'

Living in New Terra for the last 1,000 years since his resurrection had been quite a joy for Frank Archer. The firstmost joy was discovering there actually was an afterlife and then also discovering it lasted forever unless you made stupid decisions. And for 400 years he attended church to ensure he made no stupid decisions. Jesus had become the centre of his life – everything to him. He was now called 'The Christ' of eternity, Seraphim Ambriel not challenging him on the title he had claimed for himself when understood in the traditional role Jesus had worked for long ago in the Realm of Eternity. Nothing was implied that he was God's chosen messiah in the church in heaven – they had long ago conceded that Ambriel was God's choice in this respect – but it appeared that their heavenly father had granted Jesus the right to be known as 'The Christ', using the Greek word for anointed, and allowed him to continue on in his ministries of Christian faith. The heavenly Gospel, as it was called, was similar in many ways to the earthly Gospel, but with a great deal of further teaching, mostly concentrating on love of God and neighbour, and a strong sense of being spiritual, virtuous and holy people. There was no longer any conflict with the Israelite people who accepted that Jesus had simply crafted out the role for himself and, when understood on his own terms, animosity had now disappeared. They got along and Jesus went along pursuing his own agenda of glory. But, on earth, he still had ambitions. He still had ambitions regarding the book of revelation, which it was still claimed came from God, a point which had yet to be refuted by God himself. He stood silent on the issue, not ever giving any comment. This caused tension, of course, with the dark ones. Satan was constantly opposed to the work of Christian faith in heaven, something which Michael continued to disdain. He knew Satan needed to be rebuked as that angel had often caused problems and tension for many, but saw the constant loggerhead with Jesus Christ nothing but a phenomenal headache. But Jesus, despite the rebukes from Michael, stuck to his guns and suggested to many that Revelation may be an answer, often neglected by Israel, which might in the end solve many problems for the community. Michael himself didn't think so, but it was the subject of speculation by many Christian scholars throughout mankind's planets, and even many Jewish thinkers as well. Rophiel, who had been manifested as Muhammed, founder of Islam, rarely commented on the issue, but did think about it, keeping his private thoughts to himself. But Frank was convinced of it, and would keep the faith in Jesus Christ, his new saviour.

Frank's wife, Daphne, was a loyal Christian in his church, and they had married after he had been in church for about the first 50 years. It usually took at least that long for the various pastors to approve a marriage, as in heavenly churches they wanted to see commitment to a church before allowing their flock to marry any newcomers. And over eternal life commitment could often take many years before believed to be genuine. Frank loved Daphne, implicitly, but one fine Tuesday afternoon he was very concerned, for she had emailed him quite a strange document. Something which had been doing the rounds of her church. Something very puzzling indeed. A certain document with extracts from a prophecy called 'The Prophecies of Daniel, Seraphim of Eternity.'

Sitting there, in front of his PC at work, he opened the document and began reading:

"I had a dream. I was sitting by the Terravon, in the heart of Eternity, and four beasts came up from the water. The first beast was like a Lion, yet it spoke with the voice of an angel and declared itself the ruler of Eternity. The second beast was like a bear, yet it bled from its hands and feet, and then it spoke saying 'The Kingdom of Glory belongs unto me.' And then the third beast arose, which looked like a leopard, and it said 'Blessed is he upon high.' Yet, as I watched, a fourth beast arose, terrible and mighty, and it conquered the other three beasts and declared, 'For I, even I am he, and there is no other.' And then as I watched a figure, who seemed so familiar, came forth and defeated the fourth beast, and glory and power from heaven were given unto this son of man.'

Frank left off reading. Now that was interesting. If this really was indeed Seraphim Daniel's prophecy it was amazingly similar to his Daniel the Prophets own prophecy from chapter 7 of the book of Daniel. It was something he would definitely have to study. And looking at the document further he noticed 2 other extracts and, quite excited by what he would discover, began reading.

Ambriel sat in his office in Zaphona, staring at his PC, but not really taking in anything, and just thinking about life. He was now overseer over Zaphora Province, working under Gabriel's authority. Gabriel, now, as overseer, had responsibility for the realm in a general sense, but now was limited under a recent ruling of God, to authority over the first four discs of the Realm only, those being Zaphora, Terraphora, Mitraphora and Pelphora, which collectively had come to be known as 'Terra'. The fifth disc of Brephora was now ruled by Raguel, the Sixth disc of Romnaphora was now ruled by Phanuel and the seventh disc under Saruviel's authority, who actually ruled the disc from Kalphon, preferring to remain in Terraphora. And now Sariel, eighth born of the Seraphim of Eternity ruled the eighth disc of Dalnaphora which had been named after Dalnaphon, were, funnily enough, Sariel had resided for many years in his younger days when the Realm was new. The ninth disc was Bethlephora were Bantriel currently was overseer. It was named after Bethlephon in Zaphora, which had been built by Davriel. But Bantriel had been a regular guest of Davriel's for many years, and had often expressed his delight in the keep and wished he had resided there. As such, when it had come to the naming of the ninth disc, Bantriel had been asked and suggested a spirit similar to that of Bethlephora's would be quite acceptable. The tenth disc was Nazraphora, were Cimbrel currently was overseer, the place were Jesus generally made his home and established the central network of his Christian church. Of course, Jesus had been the main architect and project leader of the building of Nazraphon in Zaphora, so it seemed logical that he would thus make Nazraphora his main home. Glimmerphora was the eleventh disc, and Dameriel was the eleventh born Seraphim male. Of course, Glimmerphora was named after Glimmersphon were Dameriel had resided for most of the first Arc, but now had been appointed overseer of Glimmerphora. The twelfth disc was known as Kazraphora, named after the Kazraphon keep in Zaphora, in the heart of the farming region. Valandriel had been appointed overseer of Kazraphora. And so on went the discs, with their respective overseers having been appointed from their birthrank to the same position in ranking of disc, up unto the thirtieth disc of Canbraphora, the most recent addition, named after Canbraphon in the Romnaphora district of Terraphora disc. From Kazraphora onwards the discs were: Shadlaphora the 13th disc, Gelphora the 14th disc, Senersphora the 15th, Selphora the 16th, Dunaphora the 17th, Helyphora the 18th, Delnaphora the 19th, Trentaphora the 20th, Zazraphora the 21st, Kaldoraphora the 22nd, Jantaphora the 23rd, Pellerphora the 24th, Hendraphora the 25th, Ulnaphora the 26th, Yalphora the 27th, Windraphora the 28th, Zaraphora the 29th, and finally Canbraphora at thirty.

Sitting there, looking at the screen but not really looking, a beep indicating a Seraphim email arriving went off, and looking he saw it was an email from Valandriel entitled 'The Prophecies of Daniel, Seraphim of Eternity.' 'Now what is all this about,' he said to himself.

'The project is underway. Heh. I smell success already.'

'Aren't you putting the cart before the horse, dear brother?' queried Valandriel to Daniel's obvious pride.

'No way, bro. I have foreseen it,' he said with the biggest grin possible.

'Now exactly WHEN did you circulate these prophecies long ago. For the life of me, I just can't seem to recall dear brother.'

Daniel looked guilty, but responded quickly. 'Trust me, ok. I know what I'm doing.'

'We'll see,' said Valandriel. 'We'll see.'

It was late on Galadon, the second day of the month, and Michael was at Pelnaphon with Elenniel, in her abode in an outer smaller keep when they heard the rabble. Looking out the window he saw what, of all the craziest things to happen, looked like an angry mob of angels. 'Now what the heck was going on,' he thought to himself. Elenniel asked him what all the fuss was about but he told her not to worry and that he would sort it out. Putting his tunic on he came out the front door and confronted the mob. 'Now what the heck is the problem. It's late and I'm tired. Couldn't it wait?'

A Cherubim came forward, and then handed him a scroll. 'It's you, isn't it? You're the beast. You're the first beast. Everyone is saying so. You're trying to rule us all. It was prophesied. In ancient of days it was prophesied. Everyone says so. But the Son of Man will defeat you, Michael. He will defeat you. So watch out.' With those words the crowd seemed somewhat pacified, having vented their anger, and gradually made off, saying what they wanted to have said. Michael stood there completely and utterly perplexed. 'What the hell was all that about?' He looked at the scroll and thinking it must be something to do with it he took it inside and began to read. Having finished the section on the four beasts all he could say was 'That bloody Daniel. I'll get him for this. Boy, will I get him for this.' And then he went to bed, winging and moaning, and Elenniel had absolutely no sleep whatsoever that night.

The following day things started happening through the realm of eternity. In the last 50 or so hours "The Prophecies of Daniel, Seraphim of Eternity" had started to gain something of a cult following. Almost instantly thousands of online websites had popped up on the Realm Web Net all devoted to the study and expounding of the 'Prophecies.' Michael was considered suspect number one for the first beast. It was definitely him in some people's viewpoint, and in breakfast tables all around the realm the discussion was that Michael was behind a large Angelic Illuminati army, getting ready to take over the Realm of Eternity and enforce his rule. At mid-day, though, Michael had finally gone live on air to dismiss all such claims and refuted any such connection to the supposed first beast which he claimed was a total fabrication on the part of Daniel the Seraphim. But there were boos, so popular had the prophecies instantly become. Everyone was drawing connections between the Prophet Daniel the Cherubim and his prophecies and those of his older Seraphim brother. They were so alike in so many ways that there just HAD to be a divine connection. There just HAD to be. And so Michael was suspect number one for the first beast, and so many were utterly convinced of this, refusing to hear otherwise.

Out on New Terra a faction had formed in certain ultra-right-wing Christian fundamentalist movements. The 'Liberation of Eternity' movement was getting ready to defend the sacred Son of Man, who everyone knew, just knew, was their beloved Jesus Christ. Of course, Jewish Rabbis had chuckled with various Christian pastors over the second beast, claiming that the bleeding from the hands and feet were so obviously an allusion to 'You know who.' But the general response on that claim that it was 'A Stigmata of the Antichrist', a sure sign of the false prophet himself. 'He will be the ultimate deceiver, having kidnapped our beloved Jesus, and claiming to be him in a brand new mystery form,' was a common answer given so far. It was all hotly debated.

The third beast, to many Christians, was Rophiel as Muhammed, and many were completely convinced of this supposed fact. The language of the third beast was of such a nature that nobody in fundamentalist Christian circles had any doubt. And, of course, the final fourth beast was Satan himself, imitating the words of God from Deuteronomy, the ultimate façade of the true creator.

It was exciting times but, of course, nobody knew the timing of the prophecies, a subject for much speculation.

The news team in the Realm of Eternity who were covering the story in depth claimed that the first hint of the unearthing of the prophecy seemed to come from an anonymous email account named 'hiddenprophecies101 '. Freemail wouldn't release the origin point of the creation of the account for legal privacy reasons, so it seemed untraceable. But a hacker was on the news claiming it was created in one of the libraries of Zaphon. As such, they had a potential realm full of suspects.

The man himself who so far had refused all interview requests for some strange reason was locked up in his abode in Danielphon, his wife Ariel loyally by his side and his brother Valandriel residing with him at the present stage. He had said to the media, just once, that he would give an interview eventually, after things had calmed down somewhat. Of course, Daniel was biding his time, and would strike exactly at the right moment to further his own agendas. His own hidden agendas.

It was a high time in the life of the Realm of Eternity and, for Gabriel, who was mildly disappointed that his new tenureship as overseer had been knocked off the front page, it was certainly the most chaotic of introductions to a hopefully long tenureship in the realm of eternity. Little did he know the worst was yet to come.

Chapter Two

'If you think about it, logically I mean, then it really becomes obvious just who it is.'

'Who, then Frank? Who is this first beast?'

'Well, it was late on Pentecost in the Realm when the first email was apparently sent. But what happened just before that? Just a few days before that, I mean? It was big news, all over the media, and suddenly forgotten by the prophecies.'

Pastor Dawkins considered that. 'Well, let me think. What happened in the realm? Mmm. I don't know. We only get major news items.'

'Think about it. What happened that New Terra heard about? It was on our news as well.'

'Well, apart from Gabriel becoming the new overseer, nothing that I can think of.'

And all Frank would say then was 'Exactly.'

Pastor Dawkins looked at him and the penny dropped. 'Ahh, I see Frank. As soon as the first beast arose the prophecy was released. He has come out of his shell, declared his glory, and intends to rule.'

'Gabriel is our man, John. Gabriel is our man. We should inform the flock.'

John Dawkins smiled. This time, despite Frank's overly zealous and fertile imagination on prophecy, this time he was listening. This time he just might be on to something deep.

The Pentecostal Church of the Living God's claim, made from a certain Frank Archer, that Gabriel was the main man for the first beast, did in fact make headlines. On the major Realm channels everyone heard the theory that, with the rise of Gabriel as the new overseer of eternity, the prophecy had been released. Naturally Gabriel denied it vehemently, but everyone was confident they had their man. It was obvious, now. Too obvious. The only question was, was when would the second beast arise. Daniel was consulted but, still, no official comment. He was still silent on the matter. Everyone speculated that Gabriel would be having 'Official' words with the Seraphim in question, and if that were to occur it would be the news item of the millennia, as people had put it. But Daniel remained silent, plotting away his next step to achieve his goal. But while Daniel plotted, a little angel who had been kept informed by Valandriel of her twins probable doings, silently prayed to God for him to sort the issue out. And, with such a permission, God counterplotted to ensure a happy and quite original conclusion to the matter.

'So what next, genius? You have beast number one, but how on earth do you arrange beast number two to poke his head in? How on earth do you do that?'

'Patience, Kemosabe, patience. I have – a plan. Besides, we will have to wait at least a decade or so now, or the prophecy will look fake. This takes time, kapiche. But with a decade we have plenty of time to arrange what needs to be arranged. And, fortunately, a domino piece I wasn't expecting has fallen right into place, and we have our man, Val. We have our man.'

'Let's hope so,' said Val, taking another swig from the bottle of beer, and eying his younger brother suspiciously.

In the end Saruviel just laughed at all the commotion and thanked his lucky stars he was not involved in all the madness. About time Gabriel dealt with being a fabulous beast. He had sure enough had his fill of the job. Krystabel, though, was anxious about the fourth beast and questioned her twin intently as to wether he had any ambitions on the issue. All Saruviel would say that he still had ambitions, like any angel, but that he was no longer as susceptible to such things as Danielic prophecies that he may have been in a previous lifetime. 'Shame on me if he fools me twice,' was Saruviel's main response to Krystabel. This relieved her fears somewhat, but times were still tense in Kalphon under the fears of Krystabel the Seraphim.

It was a distraction from the everyday humdrum, certainly, but Saruviel, after the fuss had died down around Kalphon anyway, went back to his current way of thinking. He had the new agenda, now. He had the new agenda. He was surging upwards, again. Surging towards the goal of his he had had in the core of his heart for so long – the goal of perfection. And now he knew just what he needed to be like. To be exactly like. He needed to emulate his God, first and foremost, to be that pinnacle of perfection that all could rely upon in tough times. He needed to not only practice godliness, but to be like God himself, the culmination of his walk with he who is. And, as the first verse of Genesis taught, God created in the beginning. And for Saruviel the Seraphim, that is were the real plan began. The new plan, but the plan hidden in his heart from the ages. And thinking on the idea of creation he set his mind to wandering on the next phase of the eternal destiny of the sands of infinite progression in the life of Saruviel the Seraphim, Angel of Eternity.

Jesus sat in the Vatican in Nazraphora, an extremely large disc, but dwarfed in comparison to the immensity of Canbraphora, the outermost disc, thinking on life. The Vatican was his main place of residence in the Realm of Eternity. It was populated with mostly ex-popes from Earth, but the Apostle Peter usually was around a lot of the time. Recently Archangel Michael had been discussing Jesus' allotment of souls on planet earth, as God had some questions on just how much of the pie Jesus was still intent on keeping to himself. Earth now housed, at the beginning of this second Arc, well over 100 Trillion souls. For a long time in the Arc, after withdrawing from the Galactic Council of civilizations, Earth had set up shop just on its homeplanet. The old 'United Galaxy' had come and gone, with the general consensus that humans belonged on Earth, and did not really need to venture beyond it. They had gravitated to about 7 billion for a long while, but then decided as a people to expand to about the maximum population of 100 trillion souls, something which they regularly maintained. And now discussions were under way between Jesus and Michael on just exactly how much of that pie that Jesus still wanted under Christian faith. God was easy, in a sense. Jesus had prayed so intently for a voluminous flock that God, after testing Jesus determination and responsibility, agreed to give him whatever he desired. As long as he continued to maintain the necessary hierarchical structures for the wellbeing of his grand assembly, God really didn't in fact mind. The church provided a home, now, for souls beyond counting, and while Jesus at times really had become almost arrogant at his accomplishments, he realized that the job in achieving this had been done already, and he really just had to stay responsible because, in the end, despite some pride occasionally coming in, it was mostly a matter of responsibility. And as Jesus was up for that, God didn't object to letting him have it. Ambriel didn't really care at all now. From what God seemed to have alluded at the human population would never end, and thus as Israel had a permanent cut of the pie as well, with a neverending supply coming forward, they need not really be that concerned. Every nano-second countless souls were born throughout the human heavenlies and the responsibility for an endless supply may as well be split countless ways theoretically. God, of course, could handle the lot, but his servants were usually necessary to guide the younger walkers of faith on their way. And so Jesus was Christ in that sense, simply doing a job which he enjoyed doing, and which perhaps needed doing anyway.

Now, though, negotiations were going on. God had had lengthy discussions with Michael to present, of all people, Noah's claims. All humanity on Earth was descended from Noah and many of them technically 'Noahide' in status. Jesus had for a long time made enormous inroads into the gentile families to convert them and their offspring to his ecclesia, but Noah now wanted a larger piece of the pie. Naturally, young Callodyn had been talked about a lot who was also eager to expand his share of the human population. Callodyn, as Mr Daly on Earth, had formed 'Haven Noahide Fellowship', which was one of the very early Noahide fellowships. Callodyn had become a Noahide in the 20th century of the Christian Calendar and begun Haven not long later, and as such felt he warranted a significant cut for forming the 'Rainbow Bible' and establishing one of the, now many, bible-based non-talmudic Noahide movements. The Talmudic noahide movements were naturally doing well, usually following rabbinic guidelines. But Noah had become an independent cuss over the years and fancied young Callodyn for his independent non-Israelite based approach to Noahide faith. The rainbow bible didn't in fact mention Israel, ending with the Tower of Babel incident, and this independence was craved by Noah to a large degree to assert his own dominion and posterity. This was brought to the attention of Jesus, who was carefully considering the matter. He was, in the end, considering percentage of the population as the main issue. Rophiel, his main competitor now, consistently came in at around 12% of the human population as opposed to Jesus own 21%. Together they had a full third of humanity in their assemblies. Bahaulla, another key player, had around 4 to 5% of the total pie, and Israel, through God's blessing, maintained a steady 2% overall Jewish population. The rest were non-religious for the most part, most of them calling themselves ethical monotheists or deists or the like, with a small percentage of unbelievers. The Noahides themselves comprised around 3% of the total population, around 2 thirds of that Talmudic based Noahides, with 1% of the entire human population focused on biblical noahide faith. It had taken hundreds of thousands of years to grow to that 1%, but eventually the various biblical noahide fellowships had succeeded in gaining ground. But now Noah wanted more, and he wanted less interference from Jesus Christ in his work of soul-winning. This, currently, was Jesus issue of consideration.

Ultimately, in a funny way, it was an issue of responsibility for Jesus. He questioned, although he respected his father Noah, but he questioned the degree of maturity in the various Noahide movements. Wether they were yet ready for greater responsibility. Noah argued they were only human and prone to the failings of humanity, but that wasn't enough for Jesus. He wanted to see more responsibility, more commitment, before he interfered less. And while Michael objected to a degree, saw Jesus point. 'There are always the unbelievers. Go and ply your trade with them if you want more souls.' And Noah, realizing they were his children also, had to accept Jesus judgement.

Sitting there, in the Vatican that day, Jesus realized he had probably said the right words to Noah. The unbelievers WERE Noah's children, and while he always welcomed a repentant heart, perhaps it was indeed Noah's responsibility to accept such people into his own family. They were HIS children after all.

Callodyn, receiving this news, immediately made his way for Haven Noahide Fellowship on Televon, and got back to some serious prayers. If God would allow it he would visit earth again, in the not too distant future, in a human form, and work with people for his assembly. There was yet work to be done, not really finished yet, and Callodyn had a job now to do. Time to get to it.

Jesus smiled. Competition from Mr Daly. My, that would be interesting. He had just received an email from his friend Cheri, a Christian singer, who Callodyn had been a fan of for many long years, commenting on Callodyn's attempt to win her to Haven Noahide Fellowship. Jesus smiled to himself. Callodyn, if nothing else, was brave enough of heart to go for what his heart desired. And Jesus liked that in him. Really, he did. Callodyn was his younger brother, and way back at the beginning of the Christian faith in the Realm of Eternity, Callodyn had taken a brief interest in the Christian faith, had been baptized, but later on returned to his Torah roots. But he had always been somewhat friendly to Jesus. And, because of that, Jesus felt it was time for a visit. Time to chat with Mr Daly and drill him on his spiritual values and teachings. To see just how much this young Cherubim had really learned in his age long walk with the most high.

'So, Daniel. How fare ye?'

Callodyn turned, spied Jesus coming up to him, and relaxed a little. 'Why am I not surprised to see you hear, Jesus Christ?

'What, can't you handle the competition, Danny Boy?'

'Here I go, working my ass of on building up Haven Noahide Fellowship in New Terra, out on the streets of New York, and lo and behold, Jesus himself shows up to times square. What, isn't the church big enough yet?'

'Hey, Danny Boy, I aint a quitter, you know. I have done this thing for a while, youngling, and I think I know a thing or to. The church is still number one religion in the realm of eternity, infinity, throughout humanity's paradise and still on earth. Perhaps you could learn a thing or too from the master.'

'The master? Well, that really is a matter of perspective, JC.'

'Ooh boy. You really do have an ego, don't you son. Michael has always commented about that. A massive ego on young Callodyn. Trying to save a world which is happy enough with things the way they are.'

'Alright, Jesus, how about this. That is if you don't mind me making the suggestion.'

'Go ahead,' said Jesus, sitting down at a café they had strolled to, and ordering a coffee. A crowd had now started to gather, noticing Jesus was in town, and Callodyn felt it quite a bit, the attention from having Jesus show up.

'Sheesh. You still know how to draw them, don't you Jesus?'

'Fame is like that, Daniel. It comes from many things, you know. Practice, determination and so on. But a lot of it is having a heart for people.'

'I suppose like the way you singled out Zaccheus. A nobody from society's perspective. Just a regular shmo. I mean, who was Zaccheus that Jesus would take an interest, huh?'

'You seem to understand that much then.'

'Oh, I understand alright. There are many Zaccheuses, though. We can't get to them all, can we?'

'We can try. And if you win one Zaccheus and make him your family, well that Zaccheus can go to others and bring them into the family. Fishers of men, remember.'

'Yes. I guess that is how it is done. A pretty organized unit, I suppose. 12 main guys, working full on for the mission. A new fellow, Paul, getting intense. Simple work in the end. Everyone needs a spiritual family, a home. Offer them love, something which they can believe in, and why wouldn't they join.'

Jesus carefully considered Callodyn's perspective. 'Are you trying to test me, dear Callodyn. My motivations were pure enough. I had a heart for people. Tell me, should I have done anything differently?'

Callodyn stopped and considered that. 'That is an interesting question. I guess it is a matter of foundations. Remember, father likes his son Israel. He likes him. Loves him, in fact. If you had more carefully integrated the church with Israel, and built on that foundation, God would have been more pleased with you.'

'I didn't think the phariseeical system was appropriate. I am quite sure you get that much, don't you Danny?'

'Yeh. Yeh, I know were you are coming from. I had some encounters myself. But what I think you may have missed, perhaps, was that despite the hardness which was there, they were lawful people. They wouldn't really steal, or kill people, or commit adultery or sin very much. They kept the Sabbath, maybe not perfectly, and in general, at the time, were compliant with God's will. You craved mercy from the rabbis. Didn't you? You told the church to love its enemies. Shouldn't you have given more of a damn about the sensitivities of the Sanhedrin, and gotten along? You know, with their support, you could have saved Israel throughout the years a lot of heartache from the 'Christ Killer's' persecution. They are your people, Yesh. Shouldn't you give a damn? God does? He cares about his rabbis and his scribes. He cares about you as well, doesn't he?'

'Yes he does. He cares about all the children of Adam and Eve, Daniel. All of them. Well, I was learning. Perhaps, in reflection, I may have done things differently, but the job was still generally achieved. I think it turned out well in the end.'

'And what about unity of faith? What about the old fashioned concept of one true religion? What about that?'

'Spirituality has a great depth to it. In the diversity of monotheism I see one religion in its heart. It is the religion of God, all pure monotheism, in its heart. I attempt to speak of the purest principles, the most relevant and needed at any given time. Much of the gospel was my attempt to teach those things pertaining to the issue of salvation – and not just getting to heaven, but about doing those things in life which when people would practice would create a far more civilized and human society. Christianity is still relevant because the message doesn't really change. There are truths in the gospel which remain true and meaningful to people. And they are part of the larger religion of divine monotheism anyway, a world of spiritual thought which contains all the truths of existence.'

'Yes,' responded Callodyn. 'I see your point. I don't think I disagree. No, I would agree with you on that. And in that argument you find your own justification for Christian faith, I take it?'

'Well, yes Danny. I do.'

'Then how many great and fantastic monotheistic religions do we need? Surely so many great and wise teachers can speak voluminous words on the subject and branch out into new territories.'

'Strike first, strike hard, and don't be forgotten. That is something you would say, isn't it Callodyn? Don't be forgotten huh?'

'And you haven't been, dear Jesus. You struck early on. Just after the year 4000 since creation. You got in early and really made waves. Caught mankind's attention, which you still have.'

Jesus looked around at the large crowd which had started to gather. 'Like you said, Daniel. I still have their attention. Now, how are you going to get it? If you still have ambitions for Haven Noahide Fellowship, how are you going to grow and bless your movement? I still ensure that a large percentage of the families of men are left alone, free for other true spiritual thinkers to make a name for themselves. I am not selfish, Daniel. The work of spirituality in mankind has been done to a sufficient enough standard that I can relax now. As reverend Lovejoy might say 'All the major religions are pretty much the same.'

'Very funny, JC. Very funny.'

Jesus grinned, now enjoying the conversation.

'Perhaps I should try the Lily Allen approach.'

'And what exactly is that dear Callodyn?'

'I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless.'

'Did she do that then?'

'I think she did once, actually. Years ago. It wasn't shameless. Big news though. Her popularity increased quite a bit.'

'So you like Lily's music, do you?'

'She's ok. Expresses the thoughts of many people. A very real person. Very human. Anyway, getting back to what I wanted to say. How about this. I will offer you some of my pearls of wisdom, for I trust you won't trample them, and you can suggest a thing or two in advice to myself. Perhaps we may verily learn from each other.'

Jesus smiled, took a sip of the cappuccino which had arrived, and looked around at the crowd. He spoke to someone nearby. 'Shall I give the devil some advice, then? Shall I?' The onlooker just smiled warmly at him, excited to be in Jesus presence.

'How about this, then, Daniel. How about some traditional gospel. Look around, will you?'

Callodyn looked around, noting the traffic, the lights and all the glory of New York. 'Yes,' he said, returning his view to Jesus.

'So much hurrah, we can all make, of the glory of man, can we not dear Callodyn. So much hurrah can we make of the glory of man.'

Callodyn thought that over. 'But consider the lilies. They neither toil nor spin.'

'Yet God clothes them, oh ye of little faith,' said Jesus, finishing it off.

Callodyn nodded, and took a sip of his latte.

They sat there for a while, smiling, not saying anything. People in the crowd were taking photos of Jesus and smiling and carrying on happily. It really was quite a sight.

After a while Jesus picked up one of Daniel's flyers which he had put down on the table. He read it out loud – 'Noahide Books – the exciting saga of the lives of the eternal angels, FREE to read at: .com .' He stopped and thought that over. 'Free to read online, are they? The books I mean? I only ever read the paperbacks.'

'They have been FREE for a long time now. They are a way of getting attention for Haven Noahide Fellowship. I don't try and push people into joining, though. Instead I mainly advertise and promote the fellowship a lot, and whoever thinks it is for them and likes what is going on joins. We really don't try and take souls from other spiritual communities, but we feel it is okay to share our own message with anyone who might be curious. A friendly non judgemental approach. Hopefully offering them a pathway of spirituality which suits them and is adaptable enough to their needs to allow them the freedoms they also want. A spiritual home, without being too stifling.'

'And is that how you found the church, then? Is that why you left?'

'I left for various reasons, Jesus. One of the reasons I stayed out, though, was eternal ambition. I mean, why be a cog in a machine if you can run the whole thing. I teach that occasionally to my fellowship as well. What I have found, though, is that most people are content being followers and finding a spiritual community simply to call home. Some, though, go for broke. Some carve out a name for themselves and aim for the highest of the names of glory. I suppose that is what you did, in a way, wether it was intentional or not.'

'I suppose, if I must be honest dear Callodyn, it was a motivation. Why refuse glory if it only takes dedication, commitment and hard work after all. I hope, though, that my heart and blood are in my work. If I didn't give all for my church, could it really last, Callodyn?'

'I think that is your approach, and it works for you. And there is nothing wrong with it. But I just have to be myself in the end. I can't be you, Jesus. I can't do it your way. I don't try to be the 'everything' for Haven. Just the founder and someone who watches over it. I pray a lot to God for his responsibility as the primary watchdog of the fellowship. Really, the 'God' of the fellowship. Although he never really interferes much. Lets me guide it as I see fit. We don't change much, either though. A steady approach, consistency, the same old same old. It works well enough and we gain the souls we are meant to gain?'

'And what of the future? Were are you going with Haven? What are its goals for its members?'

'Grounding them in a moral and spiritual life which has a focus on the things required for eternal life. After that equipping them with as many spiritual tools as they desire, finances when necessary, and ideas to suit whatever ambitions they may have. And we especially encourage them to find something from within to contribute to the world. To express their heart and let their dreams come alive. We have a lot of finances now and can do a lot of things. Very similar, though, to what the church and Israel have already done in many respects, but more of things which work can never be a bad thing, can they?'

'Certainly not. And the poor? Do you care for them?'

'Yes. I have a heart for them. I do believe that sometimes the hard struggle of life is necessary to toughen people up enough to focus on providing for themselves. I have been helped a lot, though, and help others in turn. But when we can be strong for others, it is an untold blessing to all of us. And in all things a good measure of grace.'

'Amen to that.' He stopped talking, finished off his cappuccino, and looked at his younger brother. 'I will be in the city for a while, Callodyn. I am evangelizing. Concentrating on bringing new souls occasionally into some churches, and preaching here and there. So remember, you do have some competition in your ambitions, dear young brother.'

'And I guess I wouldn't want it any other way.'

Jesus looked at him, smiled, prayed a short silent prayer, and headed off.

Watching him go Callodyn felt encouraged. There was another soul who had long been dedicated to the work of helping people. And wasn't that what it was all about in the end, after all was said and done? Wasn't it?

After having had a lengthy chat with Jesus, Cheri decided to visit the realm of eternity to seek out Daniel the Seraphim. She was sure Daniel, with his current popularity due to his prophecy, would want to know of Callodyn's ambitions. Cheri liked Daniel the Seraphim, had met him a number of times, and was ultimately hoping to join his spiritual ministry which he had hinted of to her once long ago. She was ambitious for this and felt it was time for Daniel to respond to his younger Cherubim brother Callodyn. And even Jesus, as far as she was now concerned.

When she arrived at Danielphon, having gained access to Zaphora because of her long standing relationship with Jesus, she was quickly welcomed into Daniel's abode. Sitting there she spoke up.

'Are you going to match Callodyn? It is about time you did something, or he will take every soul available to him?'

Daniel looked at her and responded with a truth he believed in. 'He will only claim what belongs to him, as Jesus will do in the end. Remember, God knows all these plans, Cheri. He always has. Let them exercise their ambition. You don't see Michael fretting, do you? He is not worried about such agendas.'

'I think you underestimate them, Daniel. And you underestimate loyalty. Callodyn works hard over a long time. He works on his witness and tries to be honest with people about his spiritual community. It inevitably breeds loyalty. He is not fake with them.'

'There will always be new soul's available sweetie. And remember this. One day it may be as simple as asking Callodyn's approval to talk with some members of his assembly to join the one I have planned. If I can win Callodyn's respect, that is a big way to success. The same with Jesus. I just need to be myself, in the end, and shine my light. You should know that.' She stared at him for a moment, and then understanding came upon her face. 'Oh. I see. And they do talk about infinite numbers of us humans coming forth now.'

'And angels as well, Cheri. The age long competition of soul winning before us will have many nooks and crannies, and Jesus is out to an early lead. And we all have ambitions, sweetie. But I won't play all my cards at once, okay. Wait and see. The future beckons.'

'Okay. I'll trust you. But remember, I like you and want to be part of your community one day. You impress me.'

'And you me, child of God. And you me.'

She stayed in the Realm for a few weeks, but returning home she felt better about things. Daniel had spoken wisely and things were now making more sense.

'Who can get the most fish, hey Jesus?'

'Yes, Ambriel. Remember the facts of life.'

'Yes, I remember.'

'So don't forget, dear brother. Don't forget.'

And Ambriel knew he wouldn't forget that obvious truth.

Chapter Three

Jesus was in a good mood. He had been praying early that morning, asking his heavenly father to give Callodyn a blessing, and God had in turn inspired Jesus to go out and share his gospel with some people. Finding a café in a happy street of the city, he sat down near some people, turned to them, introduced himself, and asked if they were Christians. They in fact were not so he started sharing his gospel. 'Judgement on others can be so hard, Frederick,' he said to the newly introduced Fred and Eileen Robinson. 'People can often be affected, especially family members, by how harshly we judge or criticise them. But God, who watches every soul in existence, who's eyes run to and fro throughout the world, seeks out justice. And often, to teach us a good lesson, with the very same way we judge others and the criticisms we criticize them with, he will often have arranged people to judge us back. He subtley reminds us that we have often said and done things against people in harshness, and because of this he has arranged for us to share the same treatment. It is, in a way, a lesson of Karma – what goes around comes around. If we are going to insult someone, why should we expect not to be insulted? If we are going to hit someone, how can we claim we are being abused if it happens to us in return? You see, in many ways, we receive what we give out in life, or we reap what we sow. And because of this an essential message of mine for so long has been 'Do unto others what you would have them do unto you', for if you treat others harshly, God will judge you likewise, but in a way of blessing, if you are kind to others, God will exact justice and have people treat you kindly in return. You get what you give.' Fred nodded. What he was hearing, from the main man himself, was really quite confronting and intense. He had never been an overtly spiritual person, took a bit of interest when getting to the heavenlies, but being confronted with Jesus Christ himself was something to never really forget.

'Anyway, I am preaching later on today at a church in the city. Here is the address,' he said, handing Fred and Eileen a flyer. 'It would be great if you could make it and we could catch up.'

'Uh, sure Jesus,' said Fred, very nervously. 'We'll be there.'

Jesus smiled, stood and excused himself, walking off. There were a number of people who had spotted him that morning and were following him around, the usual scene. Still, that was inevitable and part of his life. This is what he did, and it was the same message he continued to share and presumably always would do. But he was happy doing it, and felt joy from God for the blessing of speaking his good news.

Kayella sat with him. She had been honest, and now it was time for Callodyn to respond. 'Well, ok sis. I will share some of my views. If that makes you happy.'

'You have to match Jesus, Call. He has concentrated on his gospel for a long time and is simply building on his work. He is not stupid, you know. Gain some spiritual teaching of your own. Gain a gospel. Come on. Get to it.'

'Ok. Watch out world, here goes Callodyn the magnificent,' he said, tongue in cheek.

2 hours later Callodyn was in a street café, speaking with a total stranger. He asked the person if he had heard of noahide faith, and the man said he had read a bit about it but was a nominal Christian. And then Callodyn started sharing some of his teaching.

'Life is a heart. And that heart is God. God was before us all, but has no plans on getting rid of us. You see, God loves us, as apostle John of Christian faith would teach. Our life comes from God. Our origin comes from God. What we are, our flesh and blood, our spirit, our soul, all of it comes from God. God himself is the centre of existence, the primal axiom, in the words of my brother Michael, on which all depends. But this centrepiece did not want to be alone forever, but wanted to express his heart, the love he was capable of, the goodness which was perfectly at home with himself. And so God planned. For an age we can not reckon, but in the time of the eternal deity, he planned and eventually, through his great power, brought forth creation. The angels were his first children, it is believed. But there are also children of God in another sense, but we think of them as in some way angelic as well. These children lived in the heavenly realms God created and began the thing which, I guess, all of us will never stop doing. They began to learn. We are created children of God, all angelicdom and humanity and we are all like sponges in a way. Sponges to be filled with information and, from what we understand, information which is neverending. Our spiritual minds have infinite capabilities, to be filled with whatever knowledge we choose to allow into our lives. And it is through the knowledge we take in that our lives are formed and the decision we make come to be crafted and made. Good knowledge, the right knowledge, is so incredibly important that right at the beginning God made a tree for Adam and Eve to know about, but told them not to eat from. It was the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. All of us, now, have a strong sense of what God is talking about in both good and in both evil, but there are so many ways of looking at it. Is it all relative? Is good and evil in the fruit so intermixed that with the deception of the serpent can we ever tell right from wrong in truth? And the conscience we supposedly have, is this knowledge darkened by the fruit itself? For didn't God ask, 'Who told you that you were naked?' All of this is of course from the early part of the book of Genesis from the bible. Were we find the tale of Adam and Eve.'

'I am familiar with it, but go on,' said the man.

'You see, good knowledge, proper knowledge, accurate and true and reliable knowledge of the ways of life guide us to, in the end, make the right decisions on lifes fundamental matters. A question which needs to arise in this life is this – 'Do you really want to live forever?' Because if you don't ever really ask that question of yourself, sometimes things happen in this life which lead it to make decisions which lead to the end of it. We get involved with improper drug and alcohol use, eat things we shouldn't eat, hang around people of shady character and many other decision which can, in the end, end up killing us in our spiritual form. As you know we are hard to kill in spirit, but each and every day and year a certain number of people leave us and go off to Sheol for choosing, ultimately, ways of death. And that, really, in terms of all the spiritual teaching of existence, is what it comes down to. 'Do you really want to live forever?'

'I guess it does at that,' said the man, intensely interested in what Callodyn had to say.

'If you do, then you need to make choices. Life affirming choices. And there is someone you need, above all else, to connect to. And that person is the heart of life, the primal axiom from which everything flows, God himself. The fellowship I started, Haven Noahide Fellowship, is all about connecting people to that primal axiom. It is all about introducing them to the idea of God if they don't have a concrete thought on the subject, and getting them to learn and know about who this God really is. We acknowledge that, as it says in scripture, the great 'Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh' is the true creator and sovereign lord of life, and to him we owe our hearts allegiance. For in him we will gain the knowledge that will guide us to life eternal. God gives each of us, in our spiritual youth, lessons we need to learn to come to the decisions we need to make. A big part about the monotheistic religions we grew up with on earth was to lead us to make those decisions. And when we made the right ones, a blessing usually followed, ones which usually reinforced themselves, all centring on the fundamental choice – the choice of life. There are many keys to eternal life, many things to understand, to nut out, to grow in knowledge and wisdom and experience of and, if we continue to choose this eternal life, we inevitably do just that. Sure, God will throw challenges at us along the way. But they are only meant to strengthen us. Remember that saying, what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. And that strength makes it easier to continue to make this choice of life. Some say that there comes a time when we think we are making the choices, but a spirit of our eternal father within us is really doing that for us. And some say he has been doing that all along. Who can really say, huh? But, whoever makes the choice of life, that is really what Haven Noahide Fellowship is about. It is about life. Yet, more than that. It is about a Haven. It is about a spiritual place in the world, a home of likeminded believers, who share the same values, the same choice of life, who want to find a place of sanctuary with each other from the harsher elements of existence. A place of happy conversation, of friendly games and loving friendships. A place of marital bliss and insanely long, we hope, genealogical legacies. It is really, in the end, about the life of society we have always known, and is not much different in many respects. But it is a Haven and a Fellowship and in it we hope people find those who have made that commitment, who have made that choice, and who will be around forever, serving God, loving neighbour, and finding that heart in the children of men.'

Callodyn left off speaking, really thinking he had said about enough. The man looked at him, nodded slowly, and smiled. 'You know, Callodyn. I am not a strong Christian, but quite committed to Jesus. But you speak wisely my friend, and I will in fact consider what you have to say. I will take a look at you.'

Callodyn nodded, rose to his feet, gave them man a friendly pat on the back, and made his way off.

He had spoken well – he had spoken his heart – and time would tell what his seed would bring.

After a solid year of denials, people were gradually dying down in their suggestions that Gabriel was in fact the beast of Daniel's prophecies. Daniel himself had, in the end, decided against saying anything on the subject, to allow the mystery to remain just that – a mystery. He felt a 'No Comment' was in his best interests in the long term of his agenda, so left it at that. But after a while, thinking over Cheri's words of encouragement, and realizing the opportunities he had now available to him on this very issue, the prophecies themselves could be a catalyst for him to realize his ambitions of leadership and popularity. Spirituality was never intended to be the main avenue of success on this issue, the prophecies were not meant to be spiritual teachings. But spirituality could serve his purpose of attaining the highest position in the realm if he could make it work for him. Thinking over Jesus own exalted position in the hearts of angelicdom, he thought over his very own Torah principle, one shared by his younger cherubim brother Callodyn – 'Be in the Hearts of Men.' To be in the hearts of men was not easy. Not easy in the words of glory God spoke to his heart that such words beckoned him towards. He remembered the days of 'The Challenge' and the glory he had won then. Could he emulate such feats somehow, craft out a name for himself. God had spoken to him the evening before and said Saruviel was now making a name for himself in ways which none had attained so far and that he, Daniel, was greatly lagging behind. Daniel puzzled what his father meant by that because Saruviel did not seem to be doing anything different. But Father knew all and so Daniel would have to get his act together and do some serious planning. If glory was what his heart wanted, than glory was what he would have to achieve, but getting there was another matter. Time for some serious thought.

After various emails, Gabriel was alarmed at a new agenda running through the realm of eternity and out in the planetary systems of humanity. A new religious agenda. Monotheism was the general name of the game, as it had always been, but now the new thing was getting around – 'Get a piece of the pie.' And that pie, for the ambitious spiritual rogue, was a cut of the neverending supply of human's and angels for their own sacred and beloved spiritual assemblies. The classic players were now admired as geniuses of the game. Jesus himself was currently overwhelmed with requests for 'Soul-winning' tips he could pass on. His mother Mary had suggested a book on the subject. 'It will sell well, dear son. Consider it.'

'Yes mother,' was his reply.

A sampling of the new monotheistic religions, outside and above the standard slew of new Christian, Muslim and Bahai offspring which usually popped up on a daily basis, where such things as: 'The Grand Assembly of Original Monotheistic Thinking', 'The New Way of God Almighty', 'The Eternal Truth-Keepers', 'The Holy and Benevolent Society of God Worshippers', 'The Unitarian Monotheistic way', 'The Keepers of Salvation', 'The Branch of Enoch', 'The Legacy of Jehovah', 'Children of Adam and Eve', Various 'Tree of Life' organisations, 'The Society for the Advancement of Monotheistic Purity', 'Jehovah's Pilgrims', 'Lovers of Truth', A growing number of 'New Life Ministries', the 'Treasure of Life' movement, the 'Sacred and Holy Sons of the Almighty' movement, the 'Friends of Jesus' movement, which was a non-Christian movement centred on John the Baptist. And of course, many, many new movements based on the names of the person themselves, often a family surname being employed, such as 'Bakerism', 'Smallboneism', 'Jonesism', 'Changism', 'Lohanism' and many various other family named religions. While monotheism was generally the spirit of the new religions, older fashioned cultic ideas had also crept back into the family of Adam and Eve and were now becoming popular again. Something new, thought Gabriel, sitting in the overseers chair. Something new was desired from people now, and they were apparently getting what they wanted. Perhaps it was just as simple as that.

Saruviel looked at the nebulae. A gaseous cacophony of merry and fantastic design, splayed across the heavens before him. He was out in space, as it was called by the humans, sitting aboard his own space craft 'The Iron Eagle', on a voyage throughout the universe. He was on a mission – to see the sights. Really, as simple as that. But there was indeed an ulterior motive, and that motive was to learn. To learn principles of design which God had brought to be in his own beloved and precious creation.

Already he'd had a foreboding that what he was involved with would leave a legacy one day. A legacy of a trailblazer, in a sense, of somebody being the first at something, something very high on the list, in his own view, of things to be called grand accomplishments in life. Creation itself – being a creator – that was perhaps one of the highest callings of life. Even if a chosen calling. He already had permission from his father, who had congratulated him on his ambitions. And an eternal section of space was available for him to see just exactly what he could bring forth in the future. But that was a while away yet. Still in the future. But he had ideas. Already he had ideas.

Something from Genesis, funnily enough, spoke to him. Angels were also made in the image of God. And, perhaps, the ultimate destiny of angelicdom was to follow in the footsteps of their heavenly father and be creators themselves. But the greatest mystery of all, the one he had inquired to his heavenly father about, but to which his heavenly father had remained silent, was the mystery of life itself. How, exactly, could Saruviel, Seraphim of Eternity, create life. How on earth could he do that?

Still, that was a question which could wait, for as for now he was involved in research and study. Soon enough, he imagined, he would have the answers he was looking for on that subject. Soon enough.

Elenniel looked at the website heading. 'Religion on the upsurge. A wave of new monotheism hits the world.' Now that was interesting, Elenniel the Seraphim of Eternity thought to herself. She thought on her own religion, the ancient Seraphim Torah. Her own principle, Section 4 Principle 4 was simple – 'A Flower'. Of course, the following principle of the next Seraphim Female, Aquariel, followed immediately after her own in the Torah, Section 4 Principle 5, and was 'A Rose'. The Seraphim Torah was a work of many aspects, lessons on life, prophetic poetry and philosophical query. It still spoke to her heart and in the life she had lived so far she saw much fulfilment in the truth of its words. Looking at the headline she felt, perhaps now. Perhaps now it would be a good time to start her own agenda, something which a number of the Seraphim were starting to think about. Perhaps now a movement from Elenniel with her own views on spirituality and life. And thinking on her principle of Seraphim Torah she had an idea just how to start this brand new endeavour.

Aquariel, receiving a detailed email from Elenniel on a proposal of spiritual assembly, looked at the title suggested. 'Ladies of the Seraphim Torah'. Elenniel had begun the work and suggested, as Aquariel was next-born of the female Seraphim, that solidarity on spirituality amongst the far more sensible female side of the equation of torah truth would be the best and ideal way ahead for the female Seraphim community of eternity. And Aquariel, thinking it over, could honestly think of no reason to say no. In fact it was a brilliant idea in the mind of Aquariel and just might be the thing necessary to teach their brothers the lesson they oh so well knew needed to be taught. And perhaps now, in the current climate of religious fervour, the perfect opportunity may have arisen to bring such a dream to life.

Sitting there, thinking it over, she made a conscience acknowledgement that yes, she would get involved in this new ministry. And the potential for success was enormous. Truly enormous indeed.

Gabriel, sitting at his overseer's desk, looked at the piece of paper in front of him. It was a poem, something he was writing, to his sister Aquariel. Short and sweet, to show his affection for her. It read:

To Aquariel

Aquariel, a joyous love

Fierce as lion, pure as dove

Aquariel, a firey lass

Full of charm, full of sass

Aquariel, a tender touch

I love her dear, I love her much

Aquariel, my sister true

I love her much, indeed I do

From Gabriel

He smiled to himself. It was perfect. He would make up a card and send it with some roses with the poem written in the finest calligraphy on the card. He would do it himself to add the personal touch, and also send some of the finest chocolates the realm had to offer. His twin deserved it and he wanted to show her his heart was still true towards. That she was the rose of his heart's affections, and that such a thing would never, ever change.

Michael, now getting the strong impression that with the new spiritual fervour at the moment, Jesus himself out on the streets of New York City on New Terra, preaching his old fashioned gospel, Noah would have to, ultimately, get out and get the work done himself. As some might say, Noah would have to show that he himself cared for his beloved children. Not every family out there was Noahide, though. There were many Adamide families now who had gained surnames over time and due to the strong patrilineal teaching of covenant and religious obligation which had begun permeating the monotheistic world, Adamides were quite distinct from Noahide families. Yet there were a growing number of movements which attached themselves to this or that patriarch, or matriarch in many cases, from their heritage. For example, Eber, 14th from Adam and father of the Hebrew people from which Abram sprung forth, was strongly teaching Hebrew religious tradition, developing Hebrew language as the father of the language, and further promoting various Hebrew faith movements, populated by Hebrews. Hebrew faith fitted into Noahide faith, but not every Noahide naturally fitted into Hebrew faith, as not all were Hebrews. In fact, only a relatively small percentage were Hebrews overall. The newly formed 'Branch of Enoch' as it was called embraced traditional Noahide faith and Noahides were a composite of Enochian faith as Enoch was the great grand-father of Noah. But there were many more Enochides now who were not descended from Noah, and the branch of Enoch taught a spirituality which encompassed this grouping of humanity with the children of Noah as a whole. Of course the traditional Semitic people of 'Shem' had various organisations devoted to the children of Shem, but both Japheth and Ham were starting to match him. Shem himself was incredibly popular with Israelite Rabbis, and the Academy he had formed on Televere was growing in reputation throughout the universe. Enoch had spoken with Callodyn, who was so dedicated now to Haven Noahide Fellowship that, if he had the time, had suggested that 'Haven Enochide Fellowship' could be a reality worth pursuing. Nobody really wanted to touch the 'Haven' title very much, apart from various Christian groups who used the title a lot, but in the older faith Haven was largely untouched. Callodyn had started that and people seemed to leave it to him to form such communities. And no sooner had Enoch suggested it than just a few days later Adam himself had contacted him with the suggestion of 'Haven Adamide Fellowship' which was an idea instantly appealing to the Cherubim Callodyn.

Callodyn had spoken with Michael who was in New York as well, coming to the hub of the religious melting point at the moment, were so many of the major figures were currently at work pursuing their agenda. It was called a 'Scene' and even Rophiel was out on the streets preaching traditional Islam to win converts. Michael, thinking about it over the last few weeks, had drawn a conclusion on what God himself might be doing behind the scenes. He suspected all of this was in fact the will of his father, and that organizing humanity into units and chunks, a part of torah tradition as well, was God's idea to not only make the spiritual founders happy, but to give them some eternal responsibilities and to give people a spiritual family and community to be part of. Actually, thinking about it, it sort of made sense now and the word of 'Cult' which often been bandied about was going into disfavour. People actually didn't mind, it seemed, having something new and being part of something peculiar to their own little world. Something to be proud of in a sense. Perhaps God indeed did know what he was doing Michael thought to himself.

The Apostle Paul, after long consideration and summing up the very simple fact that God himself had spoken to him and said 'WHERE IS YOUR AMBITION, SON OF MAN?' finally, knowing Christ could never really be divided, sauntered into Jesus' office in the Vatican, placed a note of resignation on the desk of his Lord and Saviour, and went off. He had an agenda now, in the new climate, and was sure of himself. Half the bloody New Testament belonged to him and while there were all sorts of legal complications in claiming the writings from the church, one thing he did own. And that was his name – his reputation. And with that name, in the ambition the father of Glory had spoken into his own heart, Saul went off to pursue his glory.

4 days later, the announcement having gone like wildfire through the whole Christian Church, around 3% of fundamentalist Christians, the real big bible readers who had grown up on Paul, quietly put in their resignations and joined 'Ministries of Saul of Tarsus'. They knew what they were getting from the man and, for so many in the end, Paul was the one who had changed their lives in a way which even Jesus hadn't been able to.

Michael, reading the news in a newspaper of all things, laughed to himself. This one, this 'Ministries of Saul', now this one would last. So many of the newbies he expected to not be there in a year, but Saul was a long term player. A major long term player. He had a reputation to live up to and had constantly done so. For 'Ministries of Saul of Tarsus' Michael expected a long and happy future. A long and happy future indeed.

A few days later 'Rebellion' was the charge of Jesus Christ as the Apostle Peter himself, having read, re-read and re-read again and again Paul's resignation letters was just considering things. Jesus had showed up back in the realm in a hurry to ensure no more such rebellions took place. He really did not want to lose his church, after all, but Peter, the main apostle, was considering the Pauline agenda. There had been conversations in which Jesus had alluded to certain gospel passages referring to Peter as the dark lord, but Peter had remained calm. He would not shift, of course, but the Pauline idea was interesting. Interesting. In the end, the 12 usually maintained there were in fact only 12 Apostles and in some ways Paul had been awkward to deal with because of it. And now with the main 12 alone the New Jerusalem beckoned and had interesting possibilities. But Saul's agenda was interesting to Peter. Most interesting indeed.

Mary, mother of Jesus, listening to her son saying he could literally feel the nails piercing his body all over again, talked with her son of the crucifixion. 'Perhaps such were the nails of God, in the end dear son. Perhaps such things were the death of the body, in a way. But remember your resurrection and new life. Forget not the new life. Saul will find himself, will find his way. But I don't think he will let you go, in end. I don't think he will forget your sacred and treasured friendship. And perhaps what matters most will survive in the end. Yes, perhaps love will survive and look past who is in who's assembly and who is the lord of all glory, my dear and treasured son.'

And Jesus simply nodded.

Chapter Four

1,000,047 HY

'3 words saved my life Cheryl. 3 words.'

She looked at him. Really, he was cute, quite cute. But most of them had been, over the last practically million years. Most of them had been cute. But this one seemed different. Less fake, less after her for her fame, less after her for her body. In fact, it was 3 words which he had said when he met her, that sparked something. Something different about Nathan.

'And what 3 words are those, Nathan?'

'You should know.'

'No, I don't. Please tell me, please.'

'They are written on my heart for you, inscribed in eternal letters, of hopeless devotion, and constant affection. And they will never change, Cheryl. They will never change.'

She smiled. He was smooth. At least he was smooth.

'How old did you say you were again, Nathan?'

'Nearly as old as you. Just a few years younger. Late 1990s.'

'Right,' she said. It was surprising, then, that she hadn't perhaps run into him previously, if he was such a big fan and all. But perhaps he had been shy. Perhaps he had been scared to confront someone who may have been his big idol.

'Well, ok Nathan. I'll go with you to the club tonight. I am presently single again, and the last man I was married to was quite a while ago now. I am comfortable with a date.'

'You won't regret it.'

'We'll see, dear young Nathan. We'll see.'

Life for Frank Archer eventually returned to a semblance of normal life and, as the years came and went the fuss died down somewhat. Over 40 years passed for Frank and, after life had gotten back to normal somewhat, he was interested in contacting Daniel the Seraphim if possible. He did not doubt that the fellow got millions of requests on a daily basis, but perhaps with his new won fame he might have a chance at some sort of contact. It was at least worth a try.

In fact, it was only 7 weeks later he got the invitation to come to the realm with a special pass to gain him access, and as he flew along in the rocket to the portal gate he considered his queries. He wanted to ascertain just how legit this prophecy was, as Daniel had refused to speak with anyone on the issue. But he had a hunch, just a hunch, that the Seraphim had something for him to hear. Something useful.

He arrived at Danielphon, knocked on the door early in the morning, and Ariel, who he recognized from her online pictures, answered. 'You must be Frank Archer, right?' queried Ariel.

Frank nodded. 'Yes, Ariel. It is a pleasure to meet you.'

'Well, come in. Daniel is expecting you.'

Ariel ushered him into a lounge room filled with bookcases, a computer and fireplace, and various clocks on the wall. Daniel was perhaps a collector of such things. Soon Daniel himself came into the room, looked at Frank, and sat down opposite him. 'Well, Frank,' he began. 'I am glad you could make it. Normally I wouldn't speak with anyone on the subject, but you broached the Gabriel theory. And all I really want to say is this – keep on digging at that theory. It could prove interesting in the long run. I am neither going to affirm or deny the interpretation you have come to, but I do ask that you continue to dig at the idea, and feel free to share this view with whoever you wish. You have my approval to consider that idea in your interpretation.'

Frank felt better. Really, there had been some backlash from a number of sources on his theory, but with Daniel himself supporting him, well it looked excellent now. And the fame it offered him, well, that was something to really delight in.

'Thanks Daniel. It is very reassuring to hear that from you.'

Daniel nodded, looked at a clock on the wall, and said 'Well, would you like to join us for morning tea. Ariel has prepared some tea and we have some delightful chockie bikkies.'

Frank nodded. 'Love to.'

As they ate Frank shared some of his life and experiences since coming to life on New Terra and his walk with God in the Pentecostal Church of the Living God. Daniel spoke some very interesting stories of Jesus from his younger days, and Frank was overwhelmed hearing things about Jesus which nobody out there really knew.

'Oh, and he is very passionate when you push him. Despite the calm exterior he exudes to everyone, he really gets going sometimes when his dander is up. We always worried about that Cherubim, especially when he got his religion going. 'We'll hear no end of this,' were Michael's words once. And, funnily enough, we haven't yet.'

'Fascinating,' said Frank, sipping on his tea. 'Tell me, please. What is the name of his twin. Nobody has ever been told, and the whole universe wants to know.'

'Sorry Frank. Jesus has asked all angelicdom to never speak on the issue. As you know on the lists his name is in the 21st slot, but he refuses to allow his twin's name out there, and she has never objected. Some things we have to wait till the end of eternity for, I think.'

Frank smiled. It had been worth a go to try and get the name, but alas no luck.

They spoke on until lunch time and feasted. In fact Daniel invited Frank to stay for a few weeks, and when Frank eventually left, returning home, he had a life time of tales to share with his church and family.

After the club they were back at Cheryl's place, and Nathan seemed to perhaps be making the obvious moves. Cheryl was experienced with men and what they wanted. They were all the same in some ways, wanting the carnal entertainment. But that was only natural after all. Still, while he seemed to be giving some signals, when she made it obvious in her body language that he could have her, he simply made no move. She really didn't understand until a few weeks later. He was trying to be a gentleman, it seemed, but his body language was not so much trying to get her into bed straight away, but rather showing his absolute affection towards her. And then, knowing those 3 words he had said upon meeting her, she considered him a little more strongly. Perhaps he was the one. The one to last a bit longer than the others. Of course, when he had told her he was also Ketravim, 37th on the list, the one she'd never had much detail on, things started immediately falling into place. She was at 16, a very high position amongst the growing Ketravim community. It was Jack, Jack Dagger, who had talked to her first of all, explaining why she was still living when everyone else was dead. And then he had explained that a community had been growing worldwide, called Ketravim Angels, and they were living, perhaps forever, and had a special destiny with God. She'd studied then, learned about the other Ketravim before her, and then witnessed to James, the 17th Ketravim on the list, somehow knowing in her heart he was the next one after her. She lost touch with the latter additions in the late 20s of the list, looked into them from time to time, but never managed to meet number 37. And now she had, Nathan Yeltsin, a lovely Russian born man who had been raised in the United Kingdom from his early teens. And Nathan had seen her girl group, fallen for her, and been a fan forever, so he had told her. But only recently had they finally met. Only recently. Cheryl Colson was not a naïve woman, well understanding in the ways of love and romance, but Nathan was different from other men. There was something about him, something different, and yes, he was a real honey in his smooth ways, and perhaps a boy like him was exactly what she needed. Apparently he had all 12,345 'Supergirl's' albums, her band's albums, having finished their run at 12,345 just for the heck of it. She herself had a few thousand of them in the back room on CD, not bothering trying to collect them all for her own home. They were out there, and the full collection of diamond, platinum and gold discs were at 'Girlspace', the 'Supergirl's' business centre at Nazraphora, the 10th disc. But Nathan had them all at his place, and apparently every last CD Single as well, which made her smile. He really was a devoted fan. But perhaps, now, more than that. As he was Ketravim, perhaps, perhaps he was the one for her. Perhaps that much should be obvious, especially from his devotion.

Sitting in her room, on the disc of Terraphora, thinking about Nathan, she smiled to herself. Maybe you had to wait a long time for love. Maybe a very long time. And maybe it had to be with the right person, the one God had made especially for you. Maybe that was the way it really was. So if Nathan was that one, she would think about him and watch him. Watch his devotion and his way of life. But it would be good to love again, really, it would be good. And drinking her coffee, listening to a 'Supergirl's' CD, she was in her little piece of heaven, and things were quite fine and dandy for the Ketravim Cheryl Colson.

When Frank had arrived back on New Terra he began sharing some ideas that Daniel had spoken to him about with his wife Daphne. Very strange ideas, but very compelling in a way. They were ideas about what constituted the 'Firstborn' of God. Daniel had stated quite simply that all who were born were destined, in time, to become the firstborn children of God. And that this was achieved when people became a part of the oldest 1% of humanity for humans and Angelicdom for angels. Frank had straight away said, 'but your birthplace is fixed, so that can't happen,' and then Daniel had explained the obvious, that birthranking could never change, but of course people never stopped making babies, and that because of this everyone inevitably, over time, became part of the oldest 1% of people and angels. As the total grew your birthdate simply became older and older, and you gravitated towards a special group who received God's strongest attention and blessings. And Daniel had spoken of a passage in the Israelite Torah which taught to rise in the presence of the aged, which clearly showed that, along with the commandment to honour your parents, that God blessed those who simply committed to living life. That he blessed those who simply committed to eternity, and that with such people he made his home and showed them his special love and affection. And Frank, realizing that one day he too would be amongst such a group, smiled to himself and thought on all the delicious ironies of the situation. And Daphne laughed too.

Hosannuel looked at Gabriel. Gabriel was a fearsome and proud warrior on the Rugby League field, and when playing for his Canberra team the 'Raiders' the young bulldog Hazem was overwhelmed with his older brother's skill on the field. But hey, hey, hey, every dog has his day, and Hazem was ready. He was captain of the Bulldogs, who had succumbed to the wooden spoon for 14 straight seasons in the 40 team NROERL Cup. But today was different. They had finally, after working up the courage, pushed Callodyn into the coaching position of his beloved bulldogs, and when he had put on AC/DC's 'Dog Eat Dog' on the loudspeakers for their first training session, they knew something was up.

Today was the Grand Final, and the Raiders were up at half time 12 to 6. But now, 10 minutes to go, the raiders leading 24 to 6, things were dire. But they had an ace up their sleeves. They had been minor premiers, which won them the rights to play on their home ground. And as such Hosannuel turned, looked up at Callodyn in the coaching position, and nodded. And then, just a few seconds later, that familiar tune began and 'Dog eat Dog', which had only been played at the training sessions, blasted out on the loudspeakers all over Belmore oval in the heart of eternity. And then things began happening. Hazem intercepted a Mal Meninga pass, and scored, right in the corner. He kicked the goal, ran quickly back to the halfway line and looked at the clock. 8 minutes to go and 24 to 12. Shortly Terry Lamb sneaked through, got one off to Turvy, who scored under the posts. It was an easy conversion and it was soon 24 to 18. The raiders were tiring and the crowd were going mad to 'Dog eat Dog'. Shortly Polla-mounter scored and the conversion was successful. And then, with 3 minutes to go, it was tied at 24 all.

Later that night, reflecting on Jamal Idris' storming run from the 20 metre line all the way up the field to score with 2 seconds left on the cross, Hosannuel sighed a sigh of relief. It was true – 'Every Dog had its Day'.

The first kiss was something special. It was on the lips, but no tongue. She really wasn't sure if he would try that, he didn't seem the kind. Perhaps why he was chosen for becoming a Ketravim angel. Conservative, gentle, dignified, proper. But still human in most ways, given over to a strong physical affection. Not that she was complaining, mind you. Not that she was complaining.

They were at an art gallery in the disc of Terraphora, in the district of Pellerphora, were many art galleries were located. She was looking at a painting of Elenniel, and Nathan was sitting on a couch against the wall staring at her. She noticed him, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, not trying to be too obvious in that, but not trying to hide it too much either. Yet he was looking at her, shamelessly almost, not hiding his affection – no, not hiding it, making it perfectly obvious.

Later, as they were in the coffee shop of the gallery, she talking about some of the art pieces, he was still looking at her, being obvious. But, somehow, it was not off-putting. Somehow it wasn't that. Somehow it was appropriate, and she welcomed his attention. In fact, now, she wanted his attention.

'Love is a many splendid thing, Cheryl,' Nathan said, interrupting her conversation.

She looked at him straightly. 'Why do you say that?'

'Oh, just something which came to me. Listening to your knowledge, your wisdom. And thinking on the love you have for learning and growing. The love you still have for simply being alive and enjoying yourself.'

'I think I made those choices a long time ago, Nathan. A long time ago.'

'They come and go, so I am told, out on New Terra and amongst the rest of our human kin. So many are born yet wither away, not somehow desiring the gift of life God offers to them.'

'I think it takes perseverance, or God's grace, or perhaps both. Or perhaps even just the right choices of the heart. The right level of repentance. It's strange, really, a mystery to me. But it is the way things are, and perhaps those 3 words are what we need most of all. Those 3 words to save our lives.'

Nathan nodded. 'Probably Cheryl. Probably. I do, you know, love you. I do, you know.'

She looked at him, looked down and smiled. She picked up her coffee, looked at him, and took a sip. And he just continued smiling at her, apparently enraptured with Miss Cheryl Colson.

Frank looked at the copy of 'The Prophecies of Daniel the Seraphim' in his hand, and then stared into space. He was sitting on his couch in his room, just home from work, thinking things over. He had put up some of the comments of Daniel onto his own website which was gaining more and more webhits every day. But he was thinking over God and Destiny and Life. And how the meaning of it all was so much to grasp in so many ways, and how things like prophecies could dominate his thinking so easily. And he was thinking, should it? Should he be so caught up in something which, in the end, had not even been proven true anyway? But then, after a while of thinking that he thought on the word which Daniel had spoken to him which had provoked his thinking. 'Eternity'. As Daniel had said, 'Why not spend a trillion years reading just one book or pursuing just one agenda. It didn't end, did it Frank. And as such, why not simply commit to pursuing something for a hell of a long time when, in the end, it was only a small fraction of a much larger number, and you reached that number in the end as well, didn't you Frank? So did it matter that much? As long as you were entertained along the way. As long as you were happy. As long as you were still bloody alive.' And instantly Frank had challenged that, questioning wether he was really doing the things he should be doing, and wether he should be somehow serving Daniel in the way he was. But then, now, he thought on Daniel's words. If it entertained you, may as well commit to it for a while. Life went on. It never ended, did it. It never ended. And Frank thought, well, a trillion years of pursuing an agenda could be interesting, and commitment was made of such stuff. So it didn't really matter in the light of eternity, did it. It didn't really matter. And thinking, just then on the eternal, he was happy. He was happy.

Cheryl looked at her bank balance. The numbers were quite long. That much she had saved in her royalties from nearly a million years of record sales. It was always nice to be rich, despite prices ever going up in the centre of the Realm for land and other items. The older angels charged a lot of money for their actual physical labours, which were mostly done by robots throughout the realm. But she was getting richer and richer, and looked every day at the prices for units in Zaphora and Zaphon tower itself. 'One day' she thought to herself. 'One day.'

Daniel was sitting with Valandriel, thinking about life, while Valandriel was playing the pinball machine in the Games room of Danielphon. Daniel looked at his brother, who had been the machine for 7 hours since that morning, still engaged in the same game, determined to get onto Daniel's all time top 1,000 scores. 'It takes a while,' was all Daniel had said to Valandriel, not sharing with him the various ways to complete the special missions to get the extra points. But hell, nobody had told him either to start with, and Michael had just grinned when he had rolled out the machine, querying 'Who would end up Realm Champion?'. Many of the Seraphim and Cherubim had the very same machine, found all throughout the realm, and Daniel had managed to score the top 1000 scores on his own copy. But Valandriel had started recently playing Daniel's machine to see if he could crack some of Daniel's scores. Daniel had cheerfully let him, not minding, but insisted Valandriel one day return the favour and let him play on Valandriel's machine. His brother had been a little hesitant right off the bat, but had quickly agreed. And now, seeing that Valandriel had been on the machine for 7 hours and at the rate he was going would need probably another 5 or 6 to crack Daniel's top 1000 list, he was thinking he might have not too much of a challenge in reaching Valandriel's top 1000 list. Still, 3 balls could be lost so quickly if you lost concentration. On the game Valandriel was playing he was on his second ball, and Daniel felt the fellow was trying to last as long as possible. He would probably end up letting the ball go to rest for the night and start on the 3rd ball in the morning. There was nothing wrong with that, as he could wait as long as he wanted to pull the plunger. But Daniel, for the moment, felt his scores were probably safe, but time would only tell.

He thought on his new friend Frank Archer who he had received correspondence from that morning. A special USB device was transported to the Realm from the various human planets and vice versa every day on the postal travels, which contained all the correspondence between the places. Correspondence from New Terra arrived pretty quickly, and the data on the USB drive was downloaded to the Realm Web and instantly new emails were delivered. Of course, giving the huge populations of the various planets and angelic realms, you would perhaps expect quite large USBs, but they were only 10 centimetres long each, the various few copies which were delivered. Microsizing memory had come a long way in computing technology it seemed.

Ariel came into the room, smiled at him, and walked over to talk to Valandriel. His son Andrew would be over soon with his new human girlfriend Jessica Smith. He liked Jessica. She seemed a sensible, conscientious girl. A little surprising Andrew would go with a human, but that was life, wasn't it. Not always that predictable. He roused himself, came over and stood next to Ariel, looking at Valandriel's efforts. The angel was just about to complete a mission by the looks of it, and his score would advance a reasonable amount. Time to challenge him. 'Make sure you don't lose the ball, Val. That really would be a shame.' Ariel nudged him, and Valandriel held the ball on a flipper, looked at him with a 'Watch it Daniel' look, and resumed his game. Daniel grinned. Perhaps he would try again, but decided in the end against it, and wished the best for his brother in his ambitions to crack Daniel's top 1000 scores.

Hazem was thinking the contract offer over. It would take a lot of work, to be that fit, but perhaps the money was worth it. The bulldogs club president had gone into detail how the club was now in a position to field a team in not only the NROERL competition with its salary cap restrictions, but also in the planned launching by channel 7 of the new Super League competition. Canterbury where going to field teams in not just one competition, but in both competitions, and for the Super League no salary caps where in place. Hazem was offered the captaincy for BOTH teams, with opportunity to have two concurrent contracts. It meant playing twice a week much of the time, but fortunately they would always have a home game each week, with the planned move of Super-League to alternate the home games with the NROERL. The club president was talking with a number of players and looking for major signings. He would certainly have to be fit, but he loved his club and thought it would be worth the effort. And having a home game every week would be great for Belmore. Just great.

Thinking it over he nodded to himself. 'Yeh, it would be the right thing to do. And the club would simply prosper because of it.'

'1000 words. A 1000 words. How to write a 1000 words,' Daniel thought to himself. He had been set an essay by God himself, the theophany having drifted down from home to chat with his son. And the subject of the essay, well, the ironies of life. What else.

He sat there, thinking it over, and knew he had to be witty. He guessed that God had likely set others the challenge, and perhaps prizes were on offer. He would think carefully, come up with an idea, and do his best. And whatever would be would be.

'I won't fall out of love, you know Nathan. Once I fall, that's it. It's forever.'

'I bet you say that to all your lovers.'

'No. Never. And I haven't told you I love you yet, have I?'

'No, you haven't,' he said softly.

They were floating along on a Canal in an Italian city of Mitraphora disc, enjoying life, taking things easy. Cheryl was starting to get used to this new man, and his wealth, which seemed alarmingly great. He had homes all over the realm from what he was saying, and businesses galore. She did not know how wealthy he really was, as he wouldn't say, but it was quite apparent he could afford the very best things in life.

The floated along in the Gondola, staring up at the cream buildings, all in a Venetian style, so very likeable and traditional. It was a latter established city, modelled directly on Venice itself, and it was a city full of splendour and revelry. It was called 'Diagio Venice Splendida' as the full name of the city, and it was so welcoming and full of vibrancy. Italian angels and many humans as well were all through the city, and they had been there for weeks, enjoying the sights and sounds of the sprawling metropolis. They'd had a memorable lunch at midday, and were now relaxing on the canals, life busily swimming by in the canals and streets of the city. As they floated along Cheryl gave more consideration to her Ketravim friend. She was, in truth, starting to fall for him somewhat. She already knew that it may well be part of God's design, this new friendship, but that didn't mean she would naturally feel love for him. But, perhaps she was starting to. Perhaps she was starting to respect this Nathan Yeltsin. He was handsome, well mannered, had wavy brown hair and green eyes, and was a striking figure when dressed in the suits he wore often. Really, what more could she want in a man. And to top it all of he expressed his deepest love for her.

Her band 'Supergirl's' sang many songs about love, as so many bands did. So much had been said on their various albums, so much brought out from their hearts on what it was all about. And she had tasted that love to a degree, more than once. But she had never, yet, truly fallen deeply in love with a man. She had been married many times, thought she had loved him, but had eventually drifted apart. They had not been what she was looking for in the end, and the passion had come and gone, and it had not worked in the end. But perhaps this Nathan was different. Perhaps he was special.

It had never really occurred to her to choose the most obvious type of mate, one from her very own Ketravim community. Perhaps that was too obvious a choice, and perhaps too discriminatory. But, thinking about it, mating with those who you had the fundamentals in common with was perhaps the very best of ideas in the end, and something so obvious that people took it for granted and in a politically correct way had somewhat overlooked.

Nathan was Ketravim, high up on the list, and really very successful. And perhaps that was what she really needed. One from her own community, one who could help her achieve her dreams of living in Zaphora, and one who would always be relevant, as a Ketravim, to her life anyway. Yes, perhaps it was as simple as that.

As they floated along, she thinking over her new romance, the clouds rolled on by above 'Diagio Venice Splendida' and happy angelic and human lives continued on with there merry and happy lives, Cheryl Colson Ketravim amongst them.

A swan glided over the water, graceful, pure, wonderful. Ariel watched the swan, laying against her husband Daniel, enjoying the calm waters of Golden Lake down on the north shore near Glimmersphon. She was thinking. Thinking over her words for the next chapter of 'Ladies of the Seraphim Torah', an ongoing work in progress by the female Seraphim of Eternity. In turn each of the Seraphim ladies added a short chapter to the website hosting the work, and so far they had been through the entire list twice, Ariel now contemplating her third addition. It was a pre-requisite to read the entire words from the start of each new section, naturally beginning with Elenniel's first contribution. At 45 she had a degree of study and thought required from her to remain consistent with the new ideas and contribute her own special perspective on the developing thoughts and ideas. The first section of 70 chapter had a distinct theme of the love of God, the second section focusing on how he required his daughters to remain holy. But the third section had touched on a cavalcade of subjects and ideas, flowing freely from each new contribution into the next one. And Ariel, seeing her opportunity to bring in a brand new idea, was thinking over some of Daniel's suggestions to try and make an impact, to do something to be remembered, to do something to be not forgotten.

Certainly she could be dramatic, and perhaps that was what was required. But, instead, she was thinking over a spirit of quality and excellence, and matching her twin's output of writing with a lengthy and well thought out dialogue on a specific spiritual theme. She would, in fact, spend a few years working on her next contribution, aiming to match the entire length of the 3rd section so far by all the contributing first 44 female Seraphim. And perhaps go the extra mile and double that. Certainly it would be a lot of writing, but there was as yet no established protocols for when she should finish, so in the way her twin suggested, this much would leave her unforgotten, and hopefully be an eternal and memorable contribution to the life of the angels of eternity. It would prove an interesting life experience whatever else.

Cheryl looked at him, sleeping soundly, seemingly without a care in the world. She wondered what he was dreaming, his eyes twitching madly. Perhaps he was fighting dragons, or slaying monsters. Perhaps he was rescuing a maiden, even herself, or perhaps he was just down at the local pub getting wasted. It might prove interesting asking him, if he remembered.

She laid back down, staring at the ceiling. It was dark, night having descended and much of the realm lost in dreamy slumberland. But she was restless, unable to find the rest she knew she needed physically. But no, rest wouldn't come, so she rose, went off to the other room, and put on the Kings X album 'Faith Hope Love'. Sitting there, listening to 'We Were Born to be Loved', she melted away into the song, and melted away into a dream of love, a dream of Nathan, and a dream of all things wonderful and good. And suddenly, in her dream, she was walking down a corridor, a long corridor of many doorways, and an angel was walking in front of her, but walking backwards, facing her. And he spoke to her and said 'There are so many doorways, aren't there?'

And Cheryl nodded.

And the angel said 'This is eternity. It is a corridor of unending doorways, each going off to a world of love, fantasy and desire. And these doors represent your chosen mates, and you have had a number now. Yet, we have a challenge for you now, dear Cheryl, in your eternal walk. A challenge which some are still fulfilling. Can you enter a door, can you enter a door, lock it behind you, and never return to the corridor. Can you Cheryl?'

'Yes, I can,' she said.

'You certainly have confidence.'

And suddenly the angel opened a door, entered, and closed it behind him. But a voice trailed behind him, softly saying, 'Can you enter this door and never return to the corridor. Can you? If you can, perhaps you will need to at least look at the name on the door, Cheryl.'

And she stared at the door, and looked at the name, the name of Nathan. She looked at it for a long time, and in her dream 70 years passed, and she still hadn't entered the door. And then 700 years passed and she still hadn't entered the door. And then 7000 years passed and she still hadn't entered the door. And, finally, 700000000000000000 years passed, and she still hadn't entered the door. And then she walked a little further down the corridor, and looked at a door with the name 'William' on it, and this door she opened, and entered, and locked behind her.

Chapter Five

1,000,049 HY

Callodyn was chuckling to himself. He had just finished some dialogue in one of his latest 'Chronicle's' novels and thought himself ever so witty in one of the lines of a main character. It went 'Heretics are the entertainment' and offered a lengthy dialogue on how those people who are controversial and outspoken on subjects, and who are constantly labelled as such as well as being scandalous and sinful are, in the very truth of life, the ones who entertain us the most and give us that most delicious of pleasures, happiness, escaping the general boredom of our 'regulated and holy' yet 'mundane' lives. Forbidden loves and pleasures, while God swears horrible vengeance upon such perpetrators in the holy writings, inevitably are that spark which make our lives actually interesting and give us decent material to talk about. The old devil's great charm, as an example, is that he spices up life and gives you a bogey man to place your enmities upon as well as a character for tales of darkness. Callodyn was enjoying himself so much in this theology that he was almost caught up with the idea of running outside naked, like Lily Allen might advocate, just to stir things up somewhat. But after a while a cooler head returned and he remembered some of the lessons of life which were true and in harmony with what God really represented. Lessons of life and their physical bodies – lessons of depressions and anxieties and pains and sicknesses. And remembering those lessons he began to understand that these things had causes and, often, a sinful lifestyle led to such causes. But, as he continued in thinking this, he began to contemplate just what exactly was sin, and wether things as simple as foolish yet entertaining words and actions really resulted in this type of evil. As he thought about this he reached quick and sudden conclusions, learned from his many years studying medicine and science and the way human beings should think in rational thought. All of it was connected to the concept of life itself and, primarily, for perfect health, eternal life. For example, while the utterance of a word or a saying of negative attitude may bring no immediate physical harm from the utterance of the word – no harm for the speaking of the word – it could have long lasting effects in the way such words could be received into the minds of the listener. And, perchance, one day such a listener may desire to cause you harm in its vengeance. And understanding such a concept he began to contemplate that, often in his experience, many people could say atrocious things, but the spirit or heart attitude behind their words really determined wether ill intent was meant or not. What it boiled down to was a heretic was motivated by hurting or harming another individual or group, and the heretical statements or teaching were not focused in a positive way. And in this sense, such heresies needed to be rebuked, reproved or corrected. When words of collusion to cause harm, in robbery or murder were uttered, then such words are words of death, and as such are never really entertainment. Yet, in a strange twist of the ironies of life, he could honestly say that for so long in the action and horror movies mankind and angelicdom had produced, they'd had a long fascination with the issues of the dark side. Yet the dark side caused pain. And whatever else, whatever amount of entertainment was drawn forth from it, Callodyn still did not see the funny side of pain.

The heretic is, in truth, the comedian of the modern era. And this modern day heretic provides the thought provoking entertainment which, inevitably, gives us strength through overcoming its heretical thinking. That much seemed clear to Callodyn, and thus he could not hate the heretic, but only thank God that that which did not kill him only made him stronger.

As he sat in one of his offices in New York on New Terra, contemplating the sermon in this subject he felt inspired to preach of that evening, Kayella walked into the office, sat down next to him, and asked him a question.

'Cal?'

'Yes Kay.'

'Haven. Just how big is Haven, now? Total numbers, I mean. Humans and Angels, all planets and realms. The absolute lot.'

He looked at her, slightly puzzled at the question, but answered quickly. 'Well, I can't really say. I don't think we have ever really counted since the very early years. But there is over 1 billion on New Terra that I am aware of, and there are lots of planets out there now, far too many for me to know all their names.'

'That is what I thought. Well, don't you think it is about time you organised an official bureau of statistics to keep such records. It might be important one day, don't you think?'

He looked at her, and smiled very quickly. 'Kay. You are a genius. Tell you what, do you want to organise it? You have my permission to get the data from the various planetary governing bodies. We'll do a census.'

'Ok, Call. It would be my pleasure.'

As she left he smiled at the thought of a census, realizing the fourth chapter of the bible was on such a subject, and that he had not yet gotten around to that task. 'Some things take time', he thought to himself, and went back to his contemplations.

'The power of sin is in its ease, its seductive brilliance in leading the soul away and telling it that carnal pleasures, which it offers, are the true balm for the soul's delight. And truly it is called temptation because of it. But when the soul which should now know wisdom has chosen sin – when the soul which should now know wisdom gives into temptation – when the soul which should now know wisdom turns its back on the established divine paths, only trouble can come. It is a true saying – a man reaps what he sows – and if we sow to the flesh, with all its power of hatred, violence and wrath – we will surely reap from the flesh. For the spiritual man, to which all of us are destined to inherit the beauties and ways of life of, disavows the wisdom of the flesh, and realizes in the gospel of truth, in the Torah of God's wisdom, lay the ways of the eternal, and in treading down these pathways there is no death.'

The preacher, Jesus the Christ of the Church of Glory, spoke with passion and convictions which made the audience of the New York church realize how wise they had been to choose Christian faith as their eternal home of salvation.

Later on, sitting in the office of the church, the regular pastor sitting opposite him, going on about a few passages in Torah, Jesus was reflecting on his latest evangelistic efforts. Things had been going well. Quite well. There seemed to be marginal growth in the church in New York at the moment and, while the overall population of New Terra still remained about half of them non-religious, Jesus was still in the business of salvation. Still in the business of saving souls and teaching the truths of eternity.

He gave thought to one of his busy current competitors – his younger angelic brother, Callodyn, and his efforts with Haven Noahide Fellowship. Haven was going strong, now and, with the recent showy efforts of his brother the news had come alive with the last few years religious fever. But, as Jesus had long known, revivals came and went, and it was in the steady continuity of consistent faith, one committed to the eternal, that those of the way of life came to the fore and that those of the way of death displayed their true colours. And while he had faith in himself, in God and in his church, he puzzled on the perseverance of Callodyn and how Haven also seemed to be a constant factor in the spiritual kingdom of God. It was certainly food for thought.

He looked up at the wall and the picture of the planetary bodies of the human heavenly civilizations. It only showed, naturally, the innermost planets, for their numbers were beyond counting these days, and Jesus knew in truth that out there were Christians beyond numbering, some who he may never truly meet, but whose faith was in him and his holiness. And knowing that he committed his heart every day, every hour and minute, to be sacred to God and walk in the ways of eternal life.

Saul looked up at the all too familiar crucifix, the centre of attention of the Vatican opening hall, and trudging up to the office were Jesus was supposedly currently in residence, various cardinal's giving him cautious looks, his thoughts were all over the place. Should he really make the decision he was about to make?

He opened the door of the office, the secretary looking at him and giving him the nod to go on in. He entered through the elaborate doorway and found Jesus sitting at his desk, typing away at his PC. He came in, sat down, and while he knew Jesus was aware of him the Son of Man said nothing. Finally, after about 5 minutes of silence, the Christ spoke. 'So, Judas. What's new.'

Saul felt the daggers hit his chest, the words of ultimate condemnation from his best friend. But, he would see what would be with his request.

'I'll rejoin. Permanently. Forever and all that. But I maintain my own ministries separately and you don't interfere. Understood?'

Jesus turned away from the screen at last, looked at him, nodded and said 'ok.' Saul nodded to himself, got up from his chair, and made his way back out of the office, down the steps and off to the waiting limousine.

Later on that day Jesus had a bit of a grin on his face. A little birdie had said something like that had been on Saul's mind and Paul would now likely never really want to leave again. In his reflections of the recent spate of religious fervour he knew now that such happenings were inevitable. And, perhaps one day Saul would very strongly consider his standing in Christian faith. But he would not make such a sudden lunge to independence again – not for a very long time. And in that time Jesus would work to see if he could indeed win the heart of Saul of Tarsus and remind him of their eternal plans and devotions. And if that was not enough in the end, then in truth 12 apostles and no more. In truth only 12.

Jacob, also known as Israel, was sitting at his breakfast table in the uptown section of Paradision on the continent of Androma on the planet of Televere which was also known as Televon. The father of the Israelite people, renowned throughout the world, had many abodes on Televere and throughout the other planets, but was particularly fond of his abode in Paradision now. Paradision had been modelled on the spiritual dynamics of the city of Canberra on Earth as well as the small town of Cooma, and thus Callodyn, who had been Mr Daly on Earth, living in such a region, had gravitated to Paradision to live after having noticed its basic designs. Jacob had recently moved there as well as he had finally gotten down to Callodyn on his list of Angels to have a good think about. And deciding to move to Paradision were Callodyn visited often, having a home there right beside Ruth and Boaz, Jacob had taken to studying Callodyn's Chronicles and getting to know as much of the angel as possible. Steve and Taylor, the last two Cherubim's he had studied and met, were definitely more regular and down to earth angelic identities, far closer to humans in their general conduct and attitude than so many of the older angels. In fact, he perceived a pattern, noticing from his encounters with more lowly placed cherubim that they were more and more like humanity and, in this sense, the image of God that both of them were made in was more closely unified.

Eating through the steak and eggs he was enjoying for breakfast, his wife Leah having made them for him, who was his current wife travelling with him, his other wife Rachel at there more regular address on Televere conducting most of his regular affairs for him, Jacob declared that it was time to go and visit Ruth and Boaz again. He wanted to discuss something he had been reading about in the papers, the current rage – the new religious fervour.

And so, after breakfast, and watching the usual morning show 'Sunrise' with Kochie and Doyle, a most entertaining pair, Jacob and Leah boarded the Holden they had purchased in Paradision and made there way over to Boaz's place.

The prophet Ezekiel was usually one of the more busier of the famous biblical prophets, signing autographs in bibles, teaching some of his Jewish philosophies, and busily engaged in the eternal works God had provided for him, but in the last few months, himself a guest alongside Isaiah, Hosea and Habakkuk at Boaz's and Ruth's for a holiday, Ezekiel, who had been in the front room praying, was the first to hear the knock on the front door and open it to receive his patriarchal father Jacob with his wife Leah. 'Hello dad,' said Ezekiel, Jacob giving him a cursory nod before pushing through into the hall. 'So, is everyone up,' Jacob asked.

'There out the back. Boaz has a morning BBQ brekkie going. I was in here praying.'

Jacob nodded, and patted his son on the back, before making his way further down the hall for the back yard.

Coming into the back yard the other prophets were seated around a table, Hosea having a smoke which was apparently his custom from time to time despite Jacob's own criticisms on the subject, with Boaz and Ruth over by the BBQ taking off the last of the steaks and sausages. Boaz, noting his father had arrived, looked a bit guilty with the sausages.

'Trust me, their kosher,' said Boaz as Jacob gave him a disapproving look and took a seat.

Leah sat down next to him and smiled at the prophets who bowed their heads to their revered mother.

'Have you eaten?' Boaz asked Jacob.

'I'll take a sausage, if they are supposedly kosher,' replied Jacob, and poured Leah a glass of Coca Cola, handing it to her, before taking a glass himself. Boaz brought a plate with two sausages over to his father who, smelling them and taking a bit, nodded momentarily, indicating they were good. Hosea had finished off his cigarette and the other prophets were waiting on their father to speak. Leah, who had brought her knitting with her, took it out and continued working on the sweater she had been knitting for someone in her family.

Finishing off his sausage and taking a sip of Coke, Jacob finally spoke. 'Well, sons. This fervour. This competitive spirit. This current attitude of making souls at all cost. What is our response to this? Are we, as a people, going to match all this angelic activity and make something of our own religious faith.'

It was Isaiah who spoke first. 'I really don't think we need to, father. From my perspective, especially with the way Jesus seems to have gotten it into his mind that the Old Testament is an eternal and irrevocable part of the Word of God, he makes enough souls for us over the years anyway. From what I have seen, slowly, and over time, so many of the Christians come around to our way of thinking anyway and join us. I mean, our numbers grow out in the planetary bodies all the time.'

Hosea continued. 'Stability is the key, as you have long maintained. We have a standard Torah which we advocate and we don't change from it. We are like a rock which doesn't move. And that impresses people in the end, and they join us after having exhausted other options. It is precisely because we advocated the non-cultic approach to assembly building that we do in fact grow in the end. I say no real change, if that is what is on your mind. We don't need to mess with a system which is working.'

Habakkuk, sensing Hosea had put in his two pennies worth, spoke next. 'As Hosea says, if it aint broke, don't fix it.'

And Ezekiel simply nodded in agreement with his brothers.

The mood went silent as they watched their father mull over those words, sipping on his Coke. Eventually he stood and meandered over to Ruth. 'Show me around the yard, daughter.'

Ruth nodded and started taking Jacob on a tour of her small yet fancifully decorated home.

As they walked the garden, his sons keeping a suspicious eye on him, Ruth talking about the grass they had been carefully manicuring, Jacob reached a conclusion. 'So, Ruth. An eternal, unchanging rock of faith. Something people can eternally rely upon to never really change. Is that what I am, dear daughter? Is that what I am?'

'In Hebrews, it is Jesus own claim,' responded Ruth.

'Yes. I am aware of that,' said Jacob. 'But, I feel, there is something we are perhaps neglecting. By all means we must stay consistent, but we must also grow. Our faith in God also needs to progress, to keep current with the times and bring into it those aspects which are positive and good.'

'Progressive Judaism, in other words.'

'Yes, daughter. And I feel the progressives have, perhaps, slipped away from that ideal in recent times. Standardized religion is now what they offer. The same pat responses. And I sense our competition has worked that much out and, advancing, is growing in areas we have neglected.'

'And your response, father,' asked Ruth, curious.

'Mr Daly is my response, dear daughter. For he is my current angel of studies and Haven, his fellowship, has gone the distance and continues to make inroads.'

'And what is your plan?' asked Ruth, interested.

'Haven has always been separate to Israel. An independent spiritual body, determined to be truly Noahide and non-Jewish in this sense. But, if I can persuade our noahide friend Mr Daly of the benefits of an alliance, well both parties can benefit I feel.'

Ruth nodded, understanding the plans now of her father Israel.

Jessica, in her time with Andrew, had grown fond of him. They were now dating, boyfriend and girlfriend, and she had permission to remain in the Realm of Eternity for the time being due to this reality. Human's usually had long waits to gain permission to visit the inner discs of the Realm of Eternity, such being the demand. Jessica had waited a while herself, but had been lucky. And now she considered herself even luckier, finding love with Andrew, a most considerate angel. He had spoken to her of his failed romances, and she had done her best to comfort him. But now, so he said, with her in his life things were looking better.

They were currently travelling in an automobile on the way to Danielphon, Andrew's father Daniel's abode. As she looked out the window at the built up area in the heart of the realm of eternity she wondered to herself what it must have looked like in its youth. Without the enormous current population it held. It seemed everywhere she went in Zaphon she was confronted with angels, as if they came out of the woodwork. But of course, that was not surprising, given the vast population of Zaphora.

Soon they arrived at Danielphon, parked their car and came to knock on the door. Ariel answered and ushered them inside. Coming into the main living room Daniel was seated at his PC, looking busy, so the two of them sat down at the couch while Ariel shortly returned with some cold drinks.

They chatted for a while, Andrew giving casual glances to his father to hopefully give him the hint, but Daniel continued on with what he was doing. And so for the rest of the afternoon they talked with Ariel and watched some television while Daniel continued on unperturbed with his business.

As tea time approached it seemed the 45th of the Seraphim suddenly became aware of his company and left his work to finally welcome home his son.

'What the hell have you been up to, dad?' inquired Andrew.

'Oh, you know. This and that,' responded Daniel. 'So how the hell are you Andy? I see you and Jessica seem quite ensconced with each other. It is official, then? You and two are going out?'

'Pretty much,' responded Jessica. 'I think the world of your son and love his company.'

'That is great to hear,' responded Daniel.

'Dad,' began Andrew, with the subject that was on his mind. 'Angels and humans. I know they can mate, and I know they can produce offspring. But what are the offspring called? Are they Nephilim?'

Daniel thought on his answer carefully.

'Initially, on earth, only Nephilim resulted from the mating of the two. But in the Realm it is different. Our bodies work differently here. The offspring is either 100% human or 100% angelic. It has always been the case. We get one or the other – never a hybrid.'

'I thought so,' responded Andrew. 'I didn't know for sure and nobody I have talked to in Zaphon has any experience on the subject. I thought I'd ask you to find out for sure.'

Daniel looked at Jessica, understanding quite clearly why his son would want to know the answer to a question which must surely have been weighing heavily on his mind.

'God approves of such mates, now Andrew. Not in the early years, ok. It was different then. He wanted a clear sense of the distinguishment between each race. But when the realm expanded to a certain size the pressure eased on that ruling and God started making exceptions. The same thing goes with homosexual behaviour in the Realm. There has been a recent ruling in council that from Canbraphora outwards such behaviour is now acceptable for angels and humans in the realm. It is still strictly against the law in the inner 29 discs, but from the 30th onwards the rules have now been relaxed somewhat. It all has to do with God's sense of both holiness and his allowance of behaviours, in his mercy, which he might otherwise not approve of.'

'Right,' said Andrew, finding that information helpful. 'So are their restrictions for mating between humans and angels in the inner realm?'

'Not per se. But there is an unwritten understanding in the community that the inner realms, especially Zaphora, are meant to be largely angelic in population.'

'Which means?' queried Andrew.

'That if you find a human mate, as an angel, and you continue to spit out, as it were, humans, then they can't all live in Zaphora. God won't approve of it.'

Jessica spoke up. 'So for such children, if they were to come along regularly, than a place for family would best be in one of the outer discs – that is if such a couple wanted to live in the realm.'

'Pretty much,' responded Daniel.

Ariel, who had just returned from the kitchen, listening to the conversation, finally said what was on all of their minds.

'You two are serious, aren't you? Even thinking about marriage and children?'

Jessica looked at Andrew, who bit the bullet. 'Yeh, mum. Pretty much. We wanted to understand the complexities of the situation, but that seems to clear things up for us.'

'Look, Jessica will always be welcome with us, Andrew. Please know that Jessica. But there are limits. In a true sense Angels generally have their own community and so does humanity. In the outer discs we are now finding a place were all can live together, hopefully in harmony, but the inner is still pretty special to angelicdom. It is just the way it really is.'

'I understand,' responded Jessica.

They were silent for a while and, sensing an end to the conversation, Daniel returned to his computer. But as he sat there, typing away, he was glad that his son had hopefully resolved an important issue. Both for his son's sake and for the sake of Daniel's potential future descendants.

She had been busy for a while, organising things, answering endless emails and so on, but Kayella was starting to get a vague understanding of the numbers of Haven Noahide Fellowship. Currently, Haven had fellowships on just over one million of the established planetary bodies. It seemed that when a new colony was established, Haven likewise settled there, as did Christianity, Islam, Judaism and the other major faiths. Having established the central bureau of statistics at New York on New Terra, Kayella had been responsible in the last year for overseeing the massive project of contacting all the fellowships to arrange the first official census. Census night had been chosen for a particular day and, now that the figures had just about all come in, Kayella could only say 'whoa' at the vast numbers under the influence of her twin. Approximately 7,000,000,000,000,000 (or 7 Quadrillion in the Australian numerical system) humans were part of Haven Noahide Fellowship amongst the alliance of interuniversal planetary bodies, which from her estimates made the total population of humanity in the heavenlies planetary bodies about 250 times that total figure, which was a heck of a lot of children for Adam and Eve.

But that was eternity, as Callodyn had often reminded her. And having known back with the formation of Haven Noahide Fellowship the potential influence he could have starting a fellowship so early in the emerging Noahide world, the power of eternity was there to be grasped by those with faith enough to run with the word of God and challenge those who would dismiss such dreams of glory.

Sitting there at her PC, Callodyn entered and looked at her. 'Well?' he asked.

'Quite a few, dearest. Quite a few.'

'Then don't tell me. I will only get proud.'

'Yes, you probably would. But Jesus! How are you going to catch Jesus? He is off to a huge lead, and you are running behind. You are well established now, so have some ambition dear brother. Have some ambition.'

Callodyn nodded, kissed her on the forehead, and left the room, leaving her head to focus again on large numbers and her own personal ambitions.

Meludiel looked at her man, handing out flyers on the streets of New York on New Terra, promoting his 'Messiah Ministries'. She was proud of him, still so dedicated to saving people from the death of sin choices, as Ambriel called them. A crowd had gathered around him and, taking out the bible of his ministries he started reading one of his psalms. 'A Psalm of David Rothchild, Messiah of Israel,' began Ambriel. 'Lord God, how can I forget your goodness? How can I forget your love? When I was alone, abandoned, surrounded by wolves, you were there, a constant foundation, a sure strength. When things looked at there worse you spoke confidence to my heart and I overcame. And because of your goodness, Lord, because of your steadfast love, I will praise you with the fullness of my heart. I will declare your saving grace to all I meet and let them know, in truth, of your unfailing love. Praise the Lord forever. Alleluia.' As she continued to listen, standing at a distance, he began to preach. 'Repentance, it often seems to me, eludes us at the times we need to repent the most. When things are going well in life, when we are happy with the world, praising God, declaring our unfailing love for him, it seems it is easy to repent and make promises of eternal devotion to his holy standards and unfailing commitment. But time invariably passes and we become caught up in the mundanities of everyday existence - and the knowledge of God, while we may still wholeheartedly affirm such belief and acknowledge such importance, becomes clouded in our everyday humdrum, put aside almost by so many, and at times completely forgotten. And it is at those times when the devil of sin enters in, rejoicing in your apathy, and promising you all the hellish riches it can offers. It is at those times, when repentance is lacking, when we ironically need to repent the most. I feel, for such eternal commitment to be made to the divine one – an eternal commitment in which one does not forget the sacred and holy saviour who called you out of darkness into his marvellous light – we are brought by God, almost involuntarily, into the darkest of despair at the end of our choices of sin and there, when faith in him has become at last reborn, he puts us to the test to teach us to rely upon him and, thus, saves us from the wolves who would surround and conquer our very hearts. It is then we see the steadfast eternal love of Almighty God and, reflecting, when we were in our apathy and state of darkness, there was God, knowing were we were in life, and leading us faithfully, inexorably onwards into the ways of eternal truth, love and life. I am David Rothchild. I am the founder of Messiah Ministries and I offer my ministerial fellowship to any and all who would wish to join and carve out for themselves a place in the eternal ways of God and the salvation he truly offers. Thank you.' He left of speaking and the gathered crowd gave a clap and, as he started handing out flyers again, he gave a little wink to Meludiel who looked so pleased at the commitment of her dear twin brother.

After about 5 minutes of handing out flyers Ambriel noticed something. Over on the other side of Times Square Rophiel had arrived and was handing out flyers. After a short while the founder of Islam came over to Ambriel nodded to him, and started chatting. 'Busy, I see David.'

'You look busy too, Muhammed.'

'Ah, the work of salvation never ends, I am afraid. It is the commitment I made to the holy one all those years ago.'

'I do remember. So how goes things these days? Are you preaching at a Mosque somewhere tonight?'

'Perhaps, son of David. Perhaps. But I have heard that this is the place to come currently to be seen. The place to hand out flyers and so on to evangelize the faith.'

'There have been a few out recently, yes. Take, for example, that fellow across the road. He still thinks he is the champion of this work.'

Rophiel gazed across the street at Jesus who had just shown up and was handing out flyers. He casually meandered his way over to them and, smiling at David, handed him a flyer. 'You should become a Christian, David. I am sure Justine would be impressed.'

David smiled. 'Justine Atkinson knows perfectly well my faith, dear brother. You needn't worry about that.'

'But could you imagine the headlines,' continued the Christ Child. 'Messiah becomes Christian – Israel considers converting to Christianity.' David just smiled, shaking his head in response.

'Or you could both wise up and consider Islam,' put in Rophiel, with a subtle grin on his face, which brought a bought of laughter from the small group.

All of a sudden, though, to interrupt the little groups ambitions, the noise of a helicopter could be seen and, as they looked up, thousands of flyers started falling from the sky. And then a man on a parachute floating downwards, his hands full of flyers. Jesus managed to grab a flyer, and laughed to himself. 'Haven Noahide Fellowship – Biblical Noahide Faith – .com . Ambriel looked at the flyer and chuckled to himself. Shortly the man in the parachute approached and, ironically, the largest crowd had gathered to him and, as he was handing out flyers, he just smiled at his older brothers and gave them a little bow. The three of them just shook there head. 'Outdone by Callodyn,' said Ambriel. 'What on earth is the world coming to.'

'Tell me about it,' responded Jesus, and they laughed again.

Meanwhile Callodyn had wandered over to Meludiel, handed her a flyer, and started talking about Haven Angelic Fellowship, much to the amusement of Ambriel's twin.

Later on that afternoon, when Ambriel was in his room, resting, he just smiled to himself at the day he'd just had. It was a wonderful little moment in eternity and he dared to say he would not soon forget it.

Jessica finished off her lasagne, put the plate down and took a sip from her juice. Staring out at the views from Andrew's apartment in Zaphon she said 'I never get sick of this, you know. Seeing all of this splendour.'

'I know what you are saying. It is a pretty remarkable sight. But you get used to it, eventually.'

She nodded and turned to look at him. 'Well, you know.'

'You know what?' he asked, looking at her curiously.

'You know. How angels and humans can mate. And produce offspring.'

Andrew smiled at her. 'Canbraphora is still developing, Jess. It is a brave new world in many ways. But if you are up for the challenge.'

She looked at him. 'But will the handsome angel ever propose,' she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

'He might,' responded Andrew, coming to sit next to her. 'But what of our work? What business shall we pursue. I am trained in administration and that work will always be available. But what dream shall we pursue?'

'I am sure something will come up, Andy. It always does in life.'

He nodded, put his arm around her, and said 'Yes, it always does, doesn't it.'

Rophiel had made the suggestion in a 'Priority' email which the Seraphim and Cherubim had access to and Ambriel, thinking he had nothing better to do that evening, had a word with Meludiel and, putting on his best suit, made there way through the traffic for the main Haven Noahide Fellowship assembly hall in New York.

He was recognized pretty quickly and soon an usher was taking him down the front to seat him on a table with Rophiel and his wife and Jesus and Mary Magdalene, who smiled at him.

'Good evening Mary. Good to see you again.'

'Hello David. Your company is always a pleasure.'

'So what do you think he will preach on?' Ambriel asked Jesus.

'I am not sure. But I think he will put an effort in tonight. Hopefully some words of divine wisdom from our esteemed younger brother.'

'Let's hope so,' responded Ambriel.

They chatted for a while and then a man came to the stage, went through some fellowship formalities and introduced Callodyn, who came to the stage, smiling. He tested the speaker, said hello to the crowd, and shortly began his sermon.

'When all is said and done, congregation. We are family. We of humanity assembled here are children of Noah, born into the vast assemblage of his descendants, those chosen by God to inherit the earth and eternal life. And, as family, we must be there for each other. To share our struggles and joys. To share our defeats and our victories. To share our consolations of misery, and our celebrations of good times. And that is what tonight is simply all about. A celebration of being a family, enjoying each other's company, and thanking the God who brought us to be for forming our fellowship of love with all its struggles and trials, but joys and celebrations. So enjoy the night, for we feast well and there will be singing from some of our brightest stars and dancing later on. And if you are here later on we will have coffee and some short tales from David, if he is willing, from his many children's story books. So, as one let us give good a clap of praise, and thank him for this lovely evening's turnout.'

As one the hall came alive with claps and alleluias and as Callodyn left the stage the trolleys came forward with servants presenting the dinners for the evening.

Shortly Callodyn and Kayella came to sit down at the small front table and Callodyn was beaming. It seemed this night was a special night for this Cherubim. Ambriel nodded to him. 'A family, Callodyn. Very good words. Glad to hear you say them.'

'They have long been the words of my heart, older brother.'

'So,' began Jesus,' we feast, sing and dance and make merry. The stuff of human legend for so long.

'And angelic as well, dear brother,' responded Callodyn.

'And a tale from David,' said Rophiel.

'Oh, I have a suggestion,' said Mary. 'The three little lambs. Tell that one.'

David nodded. Somehow that one seemed so appropriate for the evening.

And, as the night passed, and merriment and joy was had by all in attendance, the spirit of God hovered over the fellowship, ever so alive with joy and the mood of happy fellowship.

TO: Paul

FROM: Jesus

SUBJECT: The Challenger

Dear P

This Callodyn fellow. Watch him. Another million years of growth and he will be challenging us I fear. I'll be back from New Terra soon. Take Care.

J

Chapter Six

'I know the fervour has died down now, Val. I know. But thinking about it we are probably going to have to be patient.'

'And the objectives are still the same, Danny boy?'

'Yes, still the same. Eternal Overlords of the Realm of Eternity.'

'Good. Glad to hear.'

'Now, I have been thinking Vally boy.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Yes. I have been thinking Vally boy, we may indeed have to be patient. But the prophecy has potential it Michael indeed, as is rumoured, chooses Raphael as his replacement.'

'It works for me.'

'That makes Uriel number four.'

'So we have to strike after Uriel.'

'Yes. I guess so,' responded Daniel. 'So we have lots of work to do in preparation for that time. It won't come easily. It won't come quickly. But it will come.'

'So keep the faith Kemosabe.'

'Very funny Vally boy. Very funny.'

Callodyn was looking at the historical document on Judaism around the time of Jesus. He was bothered. Bothered by a particular subject. Callodyn had been a Noahide as human, and while not exactly proud of being a Noahide, as he disdained pride, he was not ashamed either. But looking at the map of the ancient temple of Israel, noting a court for the Jews, a court for the women and then a court for the gentiles, he realized just how strongly the temple builders had been in their discrimination of non-Jewish people, who Callodyn knew as Noahides. And thinking that he decided something he had long been delaying. The building of an official Noahide Temple on New Terra. One to represent not just Haven Noahide Fellowship, but all the children of Noah. And thinking on that he suddenly had a most acute idea about how to implement an object lesson which he really, now, felt was particularly appropriate.

Callodyn looked at temple as it was nearly finished in its ambitious building plans. They had purchased land near New York, just up north, on New Terra, and the temple was looking splendid. Everyone was looking forward to the opening, and many important dignitaries had been invited. Many important ones indeed.

'Yes, David, this is the court of the Noahides.'

'It's wonderful,' said David, Meludiel and a host of elders of Israel near him. The ceremony was just about to get under way and the promised celebration had been anticipated by many.

Jacob looked at Callodyn. 'So, were do we sit?'

'Yes, were,' asked the lawgiver Moses.

'Well, this is the central court, in true Noahide faith. But, of course, we can not forget our esteemed Jewish brothers and, in the tradition of the ancient temple of Jerusalem, with have mirrored this for the Noahide temple. We only felt it was appropriate,' said Callodyn.

'We are not in the holy place?' are we, asked Moses.

'Not exactly,' said Callodyn. 'Can you all follow me.'

'Lead on,' said Jesus, one of the guests.

Callodyn made his way out of the main court into a back court, shielded but with a dim looking glass in between the courts. 'Naturally, as the temple of Israel distinguished between Jews and Gentiles, we only felt it appropriate to continue the tradition. Thus this court is the court of Abraham. Children of Abraham may dwell here.'

'Oh,' said Ambriel, slightly disappointed, but not saying anything. 'Yes, I guess I understand.'

'Oh, and Abraham himself has a special place. Right at the back of this court, behind another shield.'

'I perfectly understand,' said Abraham.

'Good to hear,' said Callodyn. 'I will have someone show you to your place, Abraham.'

Callodyn continued, 'Now Jacob, David, everyone. We will continue.' As he walked on, further down the corridor, they came to another outer court, this time shielded by a thick wall with small peeking holes.

'You can just see the Abrahamic court,' said Callodyn. 'Now this, of course, is the court of the Israelites, or Jews. Abraham, of course, is of an older covenant, so has a more esteemed place. Honour your father and your mother and all that.'

'I perfectly understand,' said Jacob.

'Of course, Jacob has a special place, behind the court in his own special room. I will have someone show you to your place, Jacob.'

Callodyn continued. 'Now David, Jesus. We could never possibly forget the special house of David, now could we. Such a majestic house.'

'No. No, of course we couldn't,' said Ambriel, through somewhat gritted teeth.

'And here we have the court of the house of David.' They had just gone down another corridor and down some steps into a rather dank looking room, with some old broken chairs and a speaker hanging from a rusty nail. 'The speaker will bring you the sermon. It should be good listening. Oh, there is some apple juice as refreshment over on the side table.'

Ambriel looked over to see a bottle of no-name brand apple juice and some plastic tumblers.

'Should be ideal, Callodyn,' said Jesus.

'Why, thank you,' said Ambriel, ready to plunge daggers into his younger cherubim brother.

'Heh heh, don't mention it said Callodyn, trying not to smirk.'

Callodyn continued. 'Now Moses, Aaron. We have a special place for you.

Moses looked thoroughly dejected, and Aaron thought it best not to comment. They continued on, further down the stair way, coming to a dimly lit room, which smelled like an old latrine, with a ripped up seat which looked as if it had been ripped out of an old car sitting in the room with nothing else, except some garments on a coat hanger.

'Oh, the garments. They are sackcloth. We deemed them appropriate,' said Callodyn. 'And we haven't forgotten the ashes.'

'What are the ashes made from?' inquired Moses gently.

'Uh, better not to ask,' said Callodyn. 'I don't want to offend.'

'Well, thank you,' said Moses. 'This should be ideal.'

'We will notify you when the celebration is over,' said Callodyn, a mad grin on his face. 'I'll send someone with a note. Well, excuse me. I have much to do.'

As he left Moses looked at Aaron, shrugged, and put on the sackcloth.

'We had this coming, didn't we,' said Aaron.

'Oh well. Such is life,' responded the lawgiver, seeing the humour in the situation.

Later on that afternoon, Callodyn had indeed sent a note, saying. 'It was good.'

Moses nodded.

But, fortunately, by the mercies of God, Callodyn, when the day had been done, ushered all his esteemed guests back into the court of the Noahides.

'Of course, we ARE all family, in the end, aren't we David?'

'Oh, yes,' responded Ambriel.

'And we ARE children of Noah, aren't we Moses.'

Moses nodded.

'So you are welcome in the court of the Noahides at any time in the future. That is if you can possibly dare entertain the notion of mingling with us holy ones.

David smiled a coy smile and said 'Oh, it would be lovely Callodyn. Oh, so lovely.'

'Glad to hear,' responded the Cherubim instantly. 'Now may we all shout an alleluia and hope everyone has learned an important lesson on poetic justice.'

And they all shouted alleluia.

Frank Archer looked at what was becoming quite a familiar text. The Prophecies of Daniel, Seraphim of Eternity. The second prophecy was on his mind. It read:

'And behold, there appeared before me a mountain. A mountain of scale almost beyond imagining. But it was not beyond imagining. No, it was not beyond imagining. As I watched a little pebble rolled off the mountain, not seeming to fit. It could find no home in this mountain – no true home to call its home, so it rolled on from the mountain, coming to an enormous plane. And there the pebble was found by a traveller through time. And this traveller blessed the pebble, and the pebble grew and grew and grew. And then, lo, in the fullness of time, the pebble had exceeded the mountain from which it fell, and become the largest of all mountains. And I looked, and indeed it was a mountain of true glory.'

It was Daniel, alright. Just like the biblical Daniel 2. All sorts of ideas on fulfilment entered Frank's mind, and as he contemplated them another idea entered his mind. An idea of how you can start again, ever after leaving a safe and comfortable home.

'So, are you enjoying yourself, Gabby. Is it all you dreamed of it being.'

'Yeh, Michael. It's okay. No, seriously, it is quite ok. I am getting the hang of the job. Demanding at time, but your extensive hierarchy under you seems to have taken care of a lot of the job.'

'A lot of it is just policy decisions. Going with established protocols. You'll get used to it.'

'I guess I will.'

Michael sat opposite Gabriel, thinking about what he was going to say next. 'You know, I hate to bring it up again. I know how it bothers you, but those prophecies seem to be finally dying down somewhat.'

'Daniel is ambitious,' responded Gabriel. 'It is his agenda. His and Valandriel's. They are determined to rule us all in the end, you know. It is just the way those two are brother.'

'The way God made them, I suppose. But what is life without competition and another voice to challenge you. Daniel does work hard to be popular and promote his views. He has been long like that. His books demonstrate a strong commitment to life and passion, and perhaps we shouldn't stand in his way.'

'At the cost of our ultimate glory?'

'I don't think that can really be taken away, Gabriel. In the end I am happy enough living a simple life. It may sound strange, but with my birth-ranking in the Realm of Eternity it doesn't really matter if I am overseer or not. I get the respect regardless.'

'I know what you are saying, Mikie. It can get very daunting, the reactions out in some of humanity's planets. The way they look at us as if we are gods.'

'Yeh, I know. So I don't think we need to worry about the likes of Daniel the Seraphim.'

'I guess not,' responded Gabriel.

Michael paused for a moment, bringing about another sensitive subject. 'Well, you know. Aquariel. Have you asked her yet.'

'Not yet, Mikie. I know you are anxious for me to make the proposal, but not yet. But I will get around to it, you know. She is not really after anyone else anymore, so I will get around to it.'

'Good. It will bring harmony to the realm. It would be a good marriage.'

'Yeh.'

Michael stood to his feet, walked over to the window, and looked out over Zaphora. 'It is a good time to be alive, brother Gabriel. It is a good time to be alive.'

'Amen, Michael.'

'I'll be off then. Drop around again some time. I am sure you know what you are doing.'

'I'm getting used to it.'

'See ya.'

Michael headed off and Gabriel nodded to himself. His big brother was still concerned about him, which was wonderful to know. But it was his turn now. It was Gabriel's turn at glory. And while he welcomed Michael's company, he knew he had to, in a real way, stand alone. After all, it would be the making of him.

Life. Life itself. How on earth could it have come to be.

Saruviel sat in Kalphon keep, staring out the window on a twilight night, contemplating that reality. God was before all, and would he be after all? But, regardless, before the beginning God planned, and presumable he planned to create. Perhaps that started with God contemplating someone other than himself. Perhaps even himself? Or probably his brother Michael more likely. But were did the life which was in Saruviel come from? Were did the awareness, the unique soul, which was Saruviel the Seraphim have its origin.

He picked up an old Rubik's cube which sat on his desk, giving this idea thought. God was life. Ultimate life. The source of all life. And, perhaps, there was the clue. Perhaps, as his very children and offspring, his creatures of life, they were just that – his offspring. Children of his very being. The Torah of Israel taught that mankind was made in the image of God, after the likeness of God himself, which Saruviel knew oh so well. Yet he also remembered, when the spirit of God took hold of him and moulded Adam in his likeness, that something of Saruviel came to be in Adam. Was this how it was for angelicdom? Did they have some of the very essence of God himself in them? Were they, in fact, of God's essence? He could not really claim to be God, but was there a pantheistic mystery at the heart of life, in which all that was had come forth from the essence of God. In truth, he did not believe in Ex Nihilo creation. That did not seem right. But he was not equal with God, a truth he also knew. Was it, rather then, the essence of the spiritual divine of what he was composed. And, in this sense, was God somehow intimately aware of his very thoughts, almost as part of God's own tapestry of his own life, played out in the lives of his children. In truth, that seemed the most probable answer.

Yet, if that be the truth, how would Saruviel accomplish likewise such an objective. For creation was in the mind and heart of Saruviel the Seraphim, and to create he would and must learn the secret of life itself.

God burned brightly in Zaphon. He burned brightly, his colours fluctuating for a while, and then suddenly turning a dark black. Saruviel was on his mind. His Son was now approaching his desires of Creationism, a Natural part of all his children, those made in the image of a God who created, naturally coming to such an idea themselves.

Saruviel, to God, was advancing the most of his children currently. He viewed the desire of Creating as a desire for a well advanced thinker, and it was Saruviel who was making the greatest progress towards this reality. Thoughts like this had not entered Michael yet, but Michael was doing extremely well in the eyes of his God. A firm commitment to eternal life, and showing constant responsibility, Michael's greatest and necessary strength. Really, perhaps, for the sake of the Realm, he should make no great demands of pride upon this son of his.

But so many were doing well, each in their own way. Each walking down the pathways of their infinite progression. Each shining their own special light. Each pleasing to the Almighty.

Yet, it was Saruviel who, for now, had God's special attention. And as he watched his son he delighted in his child's ambitions, and watched and waited carefully for the questions this heart would come forth with.

Coming through the portal, he arrived in the north of New York on New Terra, were the corresponding portal was located, ready for action. Travel Portals worked like wormholes in a sense, all of them established by Almighty God. Ultimately, with all the vast distances that would certainly be travelled over the infinite distances in the future of the realms of God, they needed a system of transport to get them through the long distances. Travelling through portals was, essentially, instantaneous, as you entered the Portal from one end, were instantly frozen into a cryogenic type state, transported however far you were going, and unfrozen. The Portal took care of everything. They were not, so God assured them, teleporting machines like on Star Trek. Those were not reality, as they dissolved the spirit soul, and God said he could not commit to such a work as dissolving and then repairing such souls on a permanent basis. Yet the portals ran themselves after being established, and God had let it be known that some of his droid spirit angels, lifeless creatures who simply did work after the manner God created them to, did the necessary work of making the connections in each newly established portal.

To travel from portal to portal you spoke to the portal your desired destination, or entered a travel pass into the portal machine which then transferred you to where you wanted to go. There was a cost which went towards the administration of the portal system, maintained by the public services of the Realms.

Daniel mused to himself that, in the future, and really even now, you would only be able to reach the outer discs by portals. It would be the only way to get around in a sense.

Cheri was there, greeting him, smiling warmly as she always did. It was time, now. Time to finally get busy and really start promoting his ministries. He and Valandriel were dedicated to achieving glory, so they had to do some serious work. And, so Jesus constantly assured him, unless you did the grunt work yourself and, really, unless you did the most of the grunt work, your assembly would never really be built and never be taken seriously unless it contained your heart, soul and all of your passions.

So here he was, on New Terra, armed to the teeth with theology, ready to expound 'The Prophecies of Daniel, Seraphim of Eternity', an Angel on a mission, ready to conquer the world.

And, really, it was in many ways, the time of his life. The absolute time of his life.

Valandriel sat in his office in Kazranaphon Keep in the 12th disc of Kazraphora of the Realm of Eternity. He was unofficial overseer for the disc corresponding with his birth-rank amongst the male Seraphim, something which had been happening for the Seraphim for a while, but not officially designated yet. The disc of Kazraphora was a Dutch speaking disc in many places, yet the Angelic Tongue was still the dominant language. A lot of it had been modelled on the Netherlands, also known as Holland, which had been the place were Valandriel had tasted human form in his time on earth. Of course, there was also an equivalent Holland in the district of Terraphora on the second disc of Terraphora, a place which he had originally been overseer of. But he had gravitated to the 12th disc to spend much of his time, and was currently acting overseer for the 12th disc, awaiting a potential official appointment to the position one day, but that was something God had told him was imminent. Most of the Seraphim males from the first disc to the 30th disc had claimed their discs corresponding to their birthrank and had acted as overseers on them from time to time, but this was not yet official for most of them, them simply 'Acting' in the positions so far. They were not the official designates for them yet under Realm law, but it was strongly rumoured that with Zadennuel for the next disc after Canbraphora, the 30th disc of Eternity, that God would make it finally official that the Overseers would be granted official status as Overseer for their corresponding rank of birth. Zadennuel had once said that should such a thing happen with the 31st disc for himself, then he would disavow any later claim to Overseersmanship of Zaphora and the Realm, but Valandriel quietly believed that all the Seraphim males, if their turns eventually came around, wouldn't in fact turn down the position. But that was speculation only.

Today Valandriel was a busy Angel. He had objectives – make money. As much Realm Credits to his accounts as he could possibly make. Of course, with the enormous population of the Realm of Eternity now anyway, and with his long life, he had amassed a literal fortune. In fact, all of the Seraphim were fantastically rich. But REAL power - REAL glory, as Daniel his Seraphim brother had put it, required wealthy of the proportion of 'god's'. For them to achieve their ultimate goals of Overseers of the Realm, they would need real wealth. Of course, out in Canbraphora Seraphim wealth could afford insanely large amounts of land and property, but it became more and more expensive as you moved towards the centre of the Realm of Eternity. In fact, land in Zaphora, when it actually became available for sale, was in figures which not every Seraphim could always seriously consider. It was extremely expensive stuff, and any angels or humans way out in the outer discs could really only dream of owning land in the heart of eternity.

But Valandriel was an angel on a mission, and as he spent the afternoon happily plugging away at the best of the so called 'Blue Chip' stocks the Realm online Stock Market had available, spending money to hopefully make money, he was in his own little world of Glory, ambitious as ever, happily beavering away to the delight of many now rich ex-blue chip stockholders.

Frank had been philosophizing all week. Contemplating the current big issue.

It was an idea becoming fixed in his mind. A core idea to his way of life. You could build up a well of knowledge and tradition in a way of life. But starting over? How could you really do such a thing. But, with the experience gained, the rewards could well and truly be amazing. For, as the second of Seraphim Daniel's prophecies spoke, the little pebble became the biggest mountain in the world. It just needed the courage to leave the pack.

As he contemplated this idea, thoughts of an Apostle who had betrayed his Lord entered his mind, and he was convicted. But, while he perhaps could never truly leave his Christian faith, there were other options. Other ambitions. Other dreams of glory.

And letting those dreams take a hold of the heart of Frank Archer, he contemplated to himself just what possibly could be. And in those contemplations, dreaming of his potential glory, he was a happy little child of God, a happy little son of Adam and Eve, thinking up grand and great plans as so many had done in the walk of life before him.

Gabriel looked at the table. Everything seemed correct. Everything seemed in order. Everything seemed perfect. He would wait no longer. He signalled to the door attendant, and he opened the door to the restaurant, bringing in a curious looking Aquariel. She came over to him, looked at the table, looked at the band which had started playing a sombre song, and looked around the restaurant, one of Zaphon's finest, with nobody to see but her twin. He had purchased the night. He must really love her.

She ate the spaghetti and meatballs which really were far better than she could ever hope to cook herself, and gazed at her twin. He seemed so very attentive that night, his gaze never leaving her, even for an instant. As if tonight was special to him – as if tonight was important.

As they dined she let the cares of the past few weeks disappear in the evening song, and allowed herself to luxuriate in the attentions of her brother. A rose came after the main meal, and as they sipped their coffee and ate their cake, she noticed he was looking intently at her. 'What is it, Gab? What is it?'

He said nothing.

They danced that night. They danced and he held her closely and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. And later, as they drank down midnight cocktails, staring out over the glory of Zaphona, he looked at her, brought out a small box, and she knew then what she had already suspected.

He looked at her, opened the box, and said. 'Well. How about it then? Shall we?'

She smiled, took the ring and looked at it. She looked at it for quite a while, before slowly taking the box, putting the ring back inside, and handing it back to him.

'I love you Gab. I really do love you.'

And that is all she said.

Later on, as they were coming down the lift, the silence was harsh on Gabriel. She had said nothing. Nothing that really answered him. And he could not fathom her, for the life of him, he could not fathom her. Was she being mysterious – was she being dramatic – or was she just being Aquariel.

It was later on that week, in a little card, signed with her name. It read 5 simple words and her name.

'I love you. But no.'

Aquariel

And he knew then that he had not won the heart of his twin, the secondborn of the Seraphim females of Eternity.

It was a while later, sitting in his office, Michael still looking perplexed, that all Gabriel could say was 'I think there is someone else. I don't know who. Maybe a Seraphim. Possibly even a Cherubim, or even a human. But I think she has her heart set on someone else.'

'I really don't know what to say, Gabriel. I had just assumed she would say yes. I – I'm flabbergasted.'

'I guess that is life, Michael. We don't always get what we want after all.'

'I guess not, dear brother. I guess not.'

A few days later, it was evening, and he was in his office. And he cried for a while. He cried. But his heart healed and later on, typing away, a little birdie whispered to his heart 'She's not for you.' And that was the end of the matter.

Saruviel nudged Cimbrel to hurry up and choose his meal, Cimbrel happily obliging, filling his tray with various things from the open menu. As they took their trays and returned to their seats, Saruviel looked around the restaurant. It was a Southern Cross club, very popular throughout all of Canbraphora, run by the Catholics. This one had all you can eat self-serve buffets, and Saruviel had stuffed his plate full, so hungry he was.

As he piled some tiny taters into his mouth, he unfortunately spoke with his mouth full, querying Cimbrel again on their current subject of discussion.

'So were did he get the idea? Has he ever told you?'

'Not officially, Sar. Not officially. But Davriel has shared some things. He was, apparently, contemplating numbers, a popular pastime of his, and he was stuck on number 2. And that is were the idea came from.'

'Someone apart from himself, you mean.'

'Pretty much,' responded Cimbrel.

'That is what I was figuring.'

'But why the interest? There are probably ample theological texts on the subject.'

'Yes, I know. But every man and his dog has his theories on God's undisclosed mysteries.'

'True.'

He continued eating the taters and then started on the very tasty coleslaw.

'Well, it is on my mind for a reason, dear son of Japan. I am considering the big issue – origins. And I am considering were life itself came from. How it has come to be.'

'That he has not commented on,' said Cimbrel. 'I think the Book of Life in Zaphon Library will answer that question, but God forbids anyone ever reading it.'

Saruviel looked dumbstruck. 'I'm an idiot. The most obvious place of all, the library, and the oldest of all the books of the Realm. The book of life. I never even thought of that.'

'Hey, you are number seven you know. Very established with him. He might let you read it, now. You know. I think it is ultimately meant to be read. You might want to try. Who knows what he will say.'

Saruviel looked at him, considering that, but was nervous. 'I am not sure, Cim. Not sure. He might reserve that for Michael to look at first.'

'Hey, Michael has glory as firstborn practically. Be ambitious. You are our challenge after all.'

'True. I'll think about it.'

'Good. Now don't bother me, I'm hungry. And this chicken is delicious.'

As they ate the rest of their meal, Saruviel realized once again how absentminded he had been for not even realizing that God had probably already given an answer to the querying of his heart. It would be interesting, it seemed to himself, if he would gain the knowledge he desired. The knowledge to unlock the very key to creation itself.

God was a silent listener to the conversation between Cimbrel and Saruviel, and was musing to himself. Musing to wether or not, should Saruviel actually approach him, wether he would grant his son reading of the Book of Life at this time. In truth, the rebellion of Saruviel was probably a thing of the past. It seemed doubtful to himself that his son would walk down that particular pathway again. But, then again, he was Saruviel, and life was unpredictable at the best of times.

In his honest opinion he had sensed that Saruviel would likely approach him sooner or later, so he knew he really should have an answer for his son. This knowledge was always to be ultimately available at the appropriate time of life, yet he had not completely formulated when such an appropriate time would have been reached. In a sense he was still in uncharted territory. But that was life with freedom – it was always uncharted territory.

He would, though, have an answer for his son. If Saruviel approached him, he would have an answer, but for now he could not say what for sure. But dilemmas were always a happy enough ponderance – it gave you something to think about in life after all.

Apart from Saruviel, Frank Archer was on his mind. That devil Daniel had sowed a seed which God was not entirely sure wether he liked sowed at this point in life or not. He would respond to Daniel, in his way, and teach him some of the lessons that that particular Seraphim still really did need to know. And, apart from that, business as usual for the Glory of Eternity. The neverending job of being God.

Chapter Seven

Gabriel sat at his PC, thinking it over and over and over again. Could he? Should he? Would he? And then deciding that the he had been an angel long enough, and that it was time for being a little bit of a devil, he started typing away. And this is what came out.

The Prophecies of Gabriel, Seraphim of Eternity

'Daniel the Seraphim was sitting by the Terravon, contemplating life, when four huge beasts came out of the river, all confronting him. The first was like a lion with eagle's wings, and it said unto Daniel, 'Do you truly know who I am, child of the Most High?' The second was like a bear 3 ribs in its mouth, and it came to Daniel, smiled at him, and chuckled 'Heh, heh, heh,' and Daniel was most shocked. And then, a third beast, a ferocious leppard, with four heads, and it saith unto Daniel San, 'Can you groove, baby?' Finally, the fourth dreadful beast, horrible, unimaginable, and with a strange looking head. And on its head, a smooth piece of glass. And the beast bowed its head in front of Daniel, and Daniel looked at the glass and, behold, it was a mirror. And Daniel did gaze upon his own reflection, and behold the dream did end, and I was sorely sick and fainthearted, but I kept the matter to myself.'

Gabriel chuckled for a while, hit 'Save' and wondered just when this little delightful tactic of his would come in with the use he desired it sorely for.

'…..and as the prophecies receive more and more attention, sources are speculating just what is going on in the dreams of the Seraphim. Is this current fervour of religious growth a temporary phenomenon, or is it cyclical to be repeated again some time in the future. And, again, the age old question – dreams – were do they come from – are they from the Most High, or the product of our overly fertile subconscious.'

Michael turned off the TV, having just seen the report on Gabriel's prophecies, apparently the product of dreams or visions of Gabriel. Michael was suspicious, naturally, and thought his brother had hatched a plot for revenge on his younger adversary, Daniel. It would be interesting to see what Gabriel might eventually confess to.

He and Elenniel were on holiday on Santron, again, seeing some of the sights, enjoying themselves. Elenniel had been listening to 'A Year Without Rain' by Selena Gomez, a very popular album on Santron, one of the first primary planets of humanity in the spiritual universe dedicated to the Spanish speaking people. Selena Gomez was a superstar on Santron, and lived in one of the bigger cities. You heard about her in the news all the time, alongside another contemporary of her time, Lindsay Lohan, who was also phenomenally huge.

'Shall we go down to lunch?' queried Michael to Elenniel, but she ignored him and just continued bopping along to her CD Walkman. 'Oh well. I'll go on my own.'

Sitting at the table of the hotel he thought on Gabriel's dreams and really questioned his brother's wisdom in releasing such things, but did acknowledge the humour in the act, which is what he presumed it was intended as. Very unlike Gabriel in many ways, but he was only human, as the saying went, and even angels wanted revenge. Daniel better watch out, Michael thought to himself, as his lasagne arrived.

Frank had read the new prophecies many times, and was almost hesitant to suggest 'What Next' as there was rife speculation that many of the Seraphim in general would also put out their own prophecies, but nothing quite yet apart from Daniel's and Gabriel's had eventuated. Perhaps later.

He had quickly reached a conclusion on the new prophecies. However they came to be, Frank saw the Most High at work in Gabriel's prophecies, even if Gabriel was the deliberate author out of a sense of vengeance. Frank thought God was at the back of Gabriel's mind, pulling triggers and pushing buttons, and getting the words he wanted in the suitable response to Daniel's cheek. But that was speculation – nobody knew how God worked on these things – he never really disclosed his abilities.

Of course, it was Daniel the Seraphim's ego manifest – quite obviously. The fourth beast was revealed as Daniel himself, as most commentators had quickly concluded, and it was a rebuke towards the possible pride which had reared up recently in the 45th of the male Seraphim. Daniel was a confident, cunning, funny but very cocky angel – he needed to be knocked down a level by the looks of it, and this work of Gabriel's might just be the thing to keep the angel in check.

It would be interesting to see what would come of it, and Daniel's reaction? Well Frank looked forward to that very much indeed.

It was on one of the major news channel's, a diehard reporter of the realm had cornered Daniel and confronted him with the prophecies. Daniel had nodded that he had heard all about them, and then had come the question. 'Well Daniel. Are we to fear your great wrath? Are you the dread fourth beast to terrorize all of us?' the reporter had a smirk on his face, and a few trillion of the live audience were chuckling at this point.

Daniel spoke bravely. 'Gabriel is a most fascinating angel. Let me stress, once more, the divine origin of the prophecies of Daniel the Seraphim. Naturally, a response from an angel who seems to be aware of the potential bad reputation he may one day gain from being exposed is expected. But I am not saying that. Gabriel was never specifically identified by myself in my prophecies – perhaps that is just what people read into them. But this act in response, well, a child could be more mature I would think.'

'So you deny you are the fourth beast,' responded the reporter, not letting Daniel escape the subject.

'Remember, this may well be the beast in action already, already escaping from the due and just wrath of the prophecy towards his great pride.'

'Are you a beast of pride?' continued the Reporter. 'Is that what you are admitting to?'

Daniel looked at the reporter, totally frustrated. 'Give me that bloody…..,' he said, taking the microphone off the reporter, and looking into the camera. 'Gabriel, friend, listen. You have had your fun. But serious prophets always shine through in the end. Your ….trite…. response is beneath you, dear brother. Accept the rebuke of our eternal father, and get the hell over it.'

Daniel gave the microphone back to the reporter, went back inside his abode, leaving the reporter to finish his message, much to the glee of a now laughing audience.

Gabriel was watching the news that afternoon. He smiled to himself. 'Gotcha, Danny Boy.'

Jesus saw the highlights that night. 'Daniel, Daniel, Daniel,' he said, shaking his head.

Ambriel saw the item the following morning on the morning shows. 'Ah, justice is served,' he said to Meludiel, who said nothing.

Callodyn caught the news late the following afternoon, put his hand to his head, grimaced and said 'Schmuck,' under his breath.

The Prophet Daniel the Cherubim heard about the incident, said nothing to Nadiel when she brought it up, but silently smiled at Gabriel's non-to-subtle rebuttal.

Daniel the Seraphim was still in the toilet, vomiting yet again, when Valandriel said to Ariel. 'Well, at least I don't think he will vomit again. There can't be anything left in that gut.' Ariel said nothing. Shortly Daniel returned to the main room, sat down, looked despairingly at Valandriel, perhaps ready to quit, when Valandriel said, 'Remember, we aint no quitters Danny Boy. Remember that. We ain't no quitters.'

Daniel looked somewhat consoled, nodded, put his head in his hands and softly said under his breath, 'yes, we aint no quitters.'

PART TWO

'THE NEW AGENDA'

Chapter Eight

The darkness stood on the threshold of eternity. It hovered, looking down at the unsuspecting angelic host and the humans of destiny. The darkness was malevolent in its heart – full of all sorts of evil – but there were redeeming qualities as well. Strange, redeeming qualities – qualities which spoke of the stupidity of love, anyway – just for the sake of it. And the spirit of absolute freedom – the spirit which would not restrain or control itself in anyway, still, nevertheless, yearned for more of this love – to taste the purest drop of God's divine beauty – and so it hovered there, unleashed from its aeon's long prison, gazing upon the angels of destiny, and, finally, completing its fateful decision, manifested, took on human form – and sitting at the desk which suddenly appeared, nodding to the theophany who had imprisoned him all those many years ago, he signed the contract and agreed to abide by the principles of life which the theophany had been so insistent upon. Yet, in truth, he had leniencies, and still much freedom, and he would be allowed, in truth, to visit his dear child, dearest Saruviel, in whom dwelt so much of his very essence, so much of his very nature, and he would treasure his time with his begotten child from the heart of God and share with him, in truth, the destiny he had planned from the ages of ages.

Meludiel felt a shiver run down her spine. 'Ambriel!' she yelled suddenly. 'Were is Ambriel?'

Gloryel looked up from her cards, quizzically. 'Probably at work or something, Mel. Why the fuss?'

'There is something wrong,' said Meludiel. 'Something so incredibly wrong. Something has changed. Something has – grown.'

Gloryel looked puzzled, staring at her sister. She was not her normal self.

'Calm down Seraphim. Calm down. Get control of yourself. Ambriel is fine.'

But Meludiel was suddenly on her feet, her bridge cards scattered on the floor, and Aquariel, Elenniel and Gloryel all gazed at her with wonder.

'Something's up,' said Aquariel. 'She is not herself.'

'It is to do with Saruviel,' said Elenniel, still looking at her cards.

Gloryel and Aquariel looked at Elenniel, but both said nothing. They were waiting for her to speak again.

Meludiel paced around the room, saying again and again, with increasing worrying words 'Ambriel. Amby Amby Amby. Were are you? Were are you?'

Elenniel finally spoke.

'Saruviel's father has arrived.'

'God?' said Gloryel. 'But he has always been around.'

'God is his creator and Almighty father. He has another one. From the heart of God. We all do.'

Gloryel looked perplexed, and Aquariel stood, went over to comfort Meludiel, who was looking frantic, and turned her gaze to Elenniel. 'And how exactly do you know all this, dear sister?'

Elenniel stared at her cards, then slowly smiled and looked up to Aquariel. 'Well, firstborns don't ALWAYS share their secrets, dear sister, now do we.'

'Ambriel!' screeched Meludiel, and fainted, collapsing on the floor.

Gloryel and Aquariel tried comforting her, but Elenniel just continued staring at her cards, smiling to herself. It was about time, after all. About bloody time.

Ambriel looked at the arm. It fucking hurt, and was broken. He gazed at his oppressor – he didn't recognize him. The man, though, looked strangely familiar. Like Saruviel, in many ways. He spoke again.

'Now remember, Jewish scum. Fuck with Saruviel again, and I will take your fucking head off. Ok. I will take your fucking head off.'

Ambriel spoke, carefully. 'I have, never, really opposed Saruviel. I have left him be.'

'Don't give me that. I have watched you for ages. You and your messianic agenda. You have always had it in for Saruviel, and his ambitions. Citing your damn scriptures to restrict his natural glory and his natural hearts freedoms. Controlling him – calling him Antichrist – not recognizing his natural beauty. You are scum, all your Jewish kind. Claiming to serve the most high, yet kissing his ass for the glory he gives you. Saruviel works his arse off and EARNS his fucking glory. Not snivelling at the throne of the Almighty, worshipping him in fake sincerity. Like all your pathetic kind.'

Ambriel stood. 'Fuck you,' he said. 'We love God.'

The man stared at him, noticed the lad had a bit of spirit, and responded. 'Heh, heh, heh. Serve God. You are only after his goodies. Only after his chocolate and lollies. To get fat in your old age.'

Ambriel looked puzzled. 'Um. What?'

The man spoke one more time. 'Now, you heard me. Don't fuck with Saruviel. Or there will be hell to pay. And I don't give a fucking damn who your heavenly father is. Fuck with my son and you will know about it.'

Ambriel came to himself, and remembered his manners, despite his aching arm. 'Ok. Ok. Sorry if I offended you. That was not my intent. I try to do the right thing.'

The man looked at him, looked into his eyes, and Ambriel could see burning fire within – the burning fire of old wrath. The man said no more, gazed at him one last time, and retreated.

As he watched him go Ambriel thought on Saruviel, and who this man could be, but a cog in his brain suddenly turned over, and he caught a glimpse of a face, a face he suddenly recognized, but in an instant it was gone. And he was standing there, arm hurting like hell, wondering just what the hell had gone one.

Meludiel seemed better. She was in bed, calmed down, and Aquariel was seeing to her. Gloryel was in the other room, talking with Elenniel.

'So we meet them soon,' said Gloryel.

'Only for a while. Only for a little while. And then they will be gone again, off, back to the heart of God, until the third judgement day. And then we will be family, again.'

'And your earthly father. And his father. And his father. They are children of the same spirit?'

'Yes.'

'Our family? Our surname? Our clan? The gods of our clan?'

'Our progenitors. Every clan has a divine father and mother. They sired us in the heart of God.'

'I see,' said Gloryel. 'Well, wow.'

'Indeed,' said Elenniel. She finally put her cards down. 'I claim the game. These cards would have won for sure.'

Gloryel looked at the four Aces and four Kings. 'Probably sis.'

And Elenniel smiled, satisfied.

Ambriel, his arm healing, sat with Meludiel who was all over him. She said 'I know you have been good, dear Amby Wamby. Here is your favourite. A Chokito chocolate bar.' Ambriel smiled, took the chocolate bar, suddenly got very convicted from words recently spoken to him, considered the point, but bit into the chocolate bar anyway.

'Yum,' he said. 'I love these ones.'

'I know you do,' said Meludiel. 'You are my Amby Wamby, so don't mess with Saruviel's daddy. He is vewy vewy cwoss at these new council meetings.'

Ambriel nodded, took another bite of his chocolate bar, turned to the tv were the current council of the 'gods' was showing, and smiled. He liked his twin. She gave him chocolate. Stuff that blood Daniel. He was always jealous of Amby Wamby's good fortune. 'Ha.' He thought to Daniel. 'She gives me nice chocolate.'

Meludiel patted him on the head, put the chocolate milk shake on the stool next to his bed and said 'Drink slowly. I will get you another one shortly.'

'Thank you Melly Welly,' said Amby Wamby, smiling all the time.

Saruviel sat with his old man. The god 'Bradlock.'

'So, son. It is good, isn't it. Getting over it for a while.'

'I know,' said Saruviel, eating some chocolate. 'Can I have a milkshake, dad.'

Bradlock got up from his seat, went into the kitchen, and returned shortly with a freshly made strawberry milkshake. 'Now don't drink it all at once, son. I don't want you to get too fat. Maybe a bit fat. Maybe. But not too fat.'

'I won't dad,' said Saruviel, with Krystabel gorging on jelly beans and lemonade sitting next to him.

The council of the gods lasted 7 months and then, everyone making their farewells to their heavenly fathers and mothers, Ambriel so very happy with 'Rothchild' who was such a loving man, and Daniel delighting in 'Daly' who was a laugh riot, the time of 'Loving' came to an end.

'Remember. We will be back after the third judgement day. You will understand again, then. Don't forget us.'

And then one by one the gods entered a spinning vortex, the theophany walking in after the last one had left, and the angels returned to their homes.

A few months later, when relative normality had returned to the Realm of Eternity, Valandriel had travelled to Televon to speak with Callodyn who was currently residing there. He was curious on a particular issue, the foundational work done upon Haven Noahide Fellowship, which appeared to be lasting.

'So why did you bother, in the end, forming Haven? Why not join one of the established other noahide movements.'

'Well, there weren't really that many noahides at the time, Valandriel, and nothing coming close to a Karaite Noahide movement. They practically didn't exist. I guess I saw both an opportunity and an obligation – an obligation in as much as I felt that such a religion on the world stage probably should exist, and so I worked towards establishing it.'

'And how did you get God's blessing for such a new endeavour. Didn't its lack of notoriety faze you?'

'God had to start Judaism somewere, didn't he? So I persevered, prayed for God's blessing, and kept at it. It came along after a while, and I committed my life and my resources to it, so it has lasted. And I plan on keeping at it for eternity with this work.'

'I see. Mmmm.'

'Look. If what I was working on was contrary to God's work, it wouldn't have lasted. I might have succeeded initially, but because it was based on God's will, he would have ended it if it hadn't suited his purposes. But he didn't. And so I have kept at it and it is now a growing and successful universal Karaite Noahide Fellowship – the oldest and the biggest of them.'

'So perseverance is a key idea I am getting for you.'

'It won't last if you don't commit,' responded Callodyn.

Valandriel nodded. That was the idea he was looking for.

They chatted on for a while, and Valandriel stayed with him for a nightly meeting of a few Noahides of his fellowship. And then, late that night, he emailed Daniel the Seraphim.

To Daniel.

From V.

I have been at Callodyn's. He has some good ideas. You probably knew that. I am seeing the kind of qualities we will need for the glory we want. I will be studying some of these ideas for a while.

Keep the faith bro.

Later.

Ariel was outside in the front of the offices, with the workmen, supervising the installation of the water features and the new grass. They were at new office spaces for 'Daniel the Seraphim Ministries' located on New Terra, now to be the head office for the Ministries amongst humanities spiritual universe. Daniel sat inside, at the PC, reviewing some of the basic planned doctrines of the Ministry, the fruit from his discussions with Valandriel, sitting behind him in the office, attempting to solve a Rubik's cube.

'I have never really tried to work these out properly,' said Valandriel.

'Your bright. You should have it finished in a jiffy. Just put your mind to it.'

'Well, I have a side, so I might work on it later,' he said, putting aside the cube.

Daniel turned to Valandriel. 'Religion is a tricky business, Val. A tricky business. The prophecies of mine are, in some ways, religious – but not really meant to be. They are more about a political idea than a specifically religious or moral one.'

'Callodyn says to me 'Be in the Hearts of Men.'

Daniel nodded. He knew the principle well. It was his own, as well as that of Callodyn's in the Cherubim Torah.

'And how do we do that brother?'

'I think we are slowly doing that anyway, Dan. We use our charm, our sophistication and our cheek. But I am sure people look inside and see the love we have for them – that that is the heart of our intentions.'

'And to take the glory off David? To defeat Michael and Ambriel? How do we do that?'

'Keeping the faith. That is a good beginning.'

'They are good at that, you know. It is there speciality,' responded Daniel.

'I know,' responded Valandriel. 'So we will need an edge. And I think I know, in all honesty, when it all comes down to it, just what that edge has to be.'

'And that is?'

'We have to excel the competition in just about every aspect. We have to take them. To outdo them. To compete harder, fairer and with more determination. We have to take on the challenge….. And once again come out victorious.'

He said nothing, then smiled. Valandriel had a good memory.

'Then we take on the challenge,' said Daniel.

'We take on the challenge,' responded Valandriel.

Frank Archer looked through the book he had recently purchased online, just having arrived in the mail. 'Starting a new religion – the basics' by a guru of apparent renowned spiritual worth. It was absorbing. The first principle was rather blunt and read like this:

IN THE END, PEOPLE ARE RATHER GULLIBLE – THEY WILL BELIEVE YOU

After that true and quite illuminating opening the book went on through the basic strategies of starting your new faith. The first appendix was also interesting, stating 'And the actual point you are trying to make?', being a rather philosophical and non-committal teaching on how religions all claim to have divine truth, so it is simply a matter of what you do with your own and the effort you put in, rather than any so called superior holy status, which is just a load of mumbo jumbo in the end anyway. Frank was hooked.

Andrew and Jessica were touring in New Terra, on the continent of Australia in the city of Canberra, visiting the Carillon, and having the time of their life. Andrew had proposed a few days before, to Jessica's delight, and she had quickly assented his request. Now she buzzed around their travel wagon, a steady unsmirchable smile on her face, delighting in the quiet joy in her heart which said everything was now right.

They had just finished lunch, put the portable TV set on a bench in front of them, and were watching the swans glide by when Andrew's father face appeared on the TV screen. After a bit of a preamble from the show's host, a show on religion, Daniel began speaking and Andrew shortly turned up the volume.

'Thus it is the Destiny of all of us Seraphim, in the fullness of time, when appropriate numbers come forth who, in truth, need our ministering, to form ministries for ourselves were we can eternally minister to a flock and guide them in the ways of Almighty God. This is what we are called for from Almighty God, it is part of our eternal destiny, and, when our turn comes, we must take hold of the challenge wholeheartedly. But only when we are finally and truly called to this tremendous task.' He went on to speak of his supposed calling from God to now establish a spiritual ministry to guide the flocks of eternity safely on their walk with God through the ages ahead, and the host was duly impressed.

When the show ended Andrew turned down the volume, looked at Jessica, and smiled. 'Interesting, huh.'

Jessica, though, had quickly reached the conclusion that, if such was the calling of God's eldest children, perhaps she should take part in the endeavour. 'The question, Andrew dear, is do we join him?'

Andrew gave her an incredulous look and, despite the searing sincerity on her face, picked up a can of beer, shook his head, and laughed a little, turning his gaze back to the TV screen. But he couldn't help but notice his fiancés sincerity.

Saruviel sat quietly, in Kalphon, in his dormitory, watching news. There was yet another show on all the recent religious fervour, this particular show stressing it was a current phenomenon of the era, and was not expected to last forever. Of course, the ultimate promulgator religion was God himself. God – the creator.

He thought on that title and that act. Creation. He, Saruviel, was made in the image of God, as all angels and men were. So, could it be, on that idea, that as God was, in his primacy, a creative force, that he as an angel was also a creator.

He gave the idea further thought. Certainly, it was true, angels took raw material and moulded, sculpted, painted, drew and wrote all sorts of interesting designs and ideas. In this sense they were creative as well. But all of this was just bringing forth creation from what God had already done. Could it be – could it – that the ultimate act and destiny of a child of God was to be a creator as well? And, if so, were would such power come from? Was it inherent? Could it be developed? Or did one need to seek the throne of glory for such power?

He spent the afternoon, quietly, in thought, going over this idea, and later that evening, having dinner with Krystabel, he thought that, in his current new searching, such an activity might be the answer to his soul's desires.

'Ambriel.'

Ambriel stopped typing, gave the PC screen one last look and turned to his twin. 'Yes Meludiel.'

'Have you seen Justine recently? Justine Atkinson?'

Ambriel froze. She had mentioned her. She had mentioned – Justine.

He spoke carefully. 'Why… why do you ask?'

Meludiel said nothing more, but left the room, leaving Ambriel to contemplate that.

A little later he had a picture of Justine, one he kept in a small photo album, in his hand. He hid the album away from Meludiel, was not really sure if she had ever seen it, and didn't really want her to, despite feeling a little guilty about hiding secrets from her. But he had to with Justine. He had to.

There had been so much said about the twin for so long. For so long. About them both being the perfect mate and, then, about them being everything but a mate. Ambriel was always confused when he pushed the issue too deeply but, a small corner of his heart, a small tiny corner which he hid from the world, reminded himself of the commitment he had made to Justine and about how, one eventual day, she would be his wife and her alone. He had promised Justine that – that she would be the ultimate one for him. But not for the moment. For the moment his love was Meludiel.

And so he looked at the photo, thought about visiting Justine just to stay in contact and, putting the photo away, noticed the little twinge in his heart about the girl who would eventually be his one true love.

Gabriel sat in the overseer's office, reflecting over his first few years in the job as overseer. It had, all things considered, been a tumultuous time, and most of that due to the ministrations of one particular devilish Seraphim angel – Daniel.

Yet, apart from the frustrations of his younger brother, all things considered, he had learned a lot and enjoyed his new privileged position. Michael had been around a fair bit to start with, sharing insight and ideas, and how the role traditionally functioned, and that had been invaluable for Gabriel. But that mentoring was slowly diminishing and Gabriel was learning for himself how to handle such a traditionally challenging role. And he was enjoying it.

Funnily enough, though, despite the frustrations which the 45th of the male Seraphim had brought to his initial learning period, there was one thing which he had recently gone on about which challenged Gabriel. The idea that each Seraphim should ultimately have the responsibility of a spiritual ministry in which to guide their enclave throughout their eternal destiny. Was there truth in this claim? Was the ultimate destiny of the Seraphim to follow in the footsteps of their eternal father, to follow in the footsteps of the one in whose image they had been made, and guide and sanctify their own eternal flock? Gabriel, in truth, could not deny this powerful claim on his soul. Perhaps that was what it was all about, ultimately, for the angels of God anyway.

He looked out from his window, over Zaphon and Zaphora. Really, the current spirit which was upon the place, like a developed Israelite spirit or a traditional American spirit, as he had been taught from his animistic lessons, was truly wonderful to feel these days in Zaphon. He would some times wander the hallways of upper Zaphon, inquiring into one of the workers life stories, to see how they were functioning, wether they were happy with it all. And he would enjoy his time with Aquariel, when she consented to have lunch with him.

It was a time like no other, in many ways to Gabriel, inevitably a time which would be repeated eternally so, but in its infancy and virginity, the spiritual experiences were like nothing else.

And he thanked God for them.

Ambriel took out his passport – his human passport, with 'David Rothchild' written on it, handed it to the spaceport entrance officer, and waited. Televere had no portal – it was their policy. Visitors from the heavenly realms had to come to Televon through a portal first to either New Terra, or Santron or some other close planet, and then travel via space-liner to Televon. It was the way Albert Rothchild, his own descendant, and King of Televon, had decided things to happen. And, thus, a portal which had once been on Televon had been dismantled, and the traditional way of travel through humanity's space was undertaken. Of course, it was extremely expensive to use the portal's anyway, such being the incredible demand for their use, but David, with his many long years of savings and investments, could afford the portal without any dramas.

He was here on Televere, also known as Televon, to visit his first human wife, Justine Atkinson. All up, David had had over 100 wives now, 30 of them being human, the rest angelic, but the marriages usually only lasted a few thousand years. Most of the time he was found hanging around Meludiel in the Realm of Eternity. But that was relatively normal for most angels, apart from Michael, who was hopelessly devoted to Elenniel. David had initially thought upon being that way until the spirit spoke to him and told him, eventually, Michael would also take another wife. And so David relaxed on the idea, acknowledged that for him personally such devotion might have only been spiritual pride, and went about his romances in a more regular and mainstream manner.

He had been married to Justine three times in the last million years. There first marriage had been the longest, the second only lasted a century, but the third had been not much shorter than the first. And it was the third marriage in which he had made a personal commitment to her upon parting.

He was here, now, on Televon to look into that commitment, to stay true to it, and to stay in love with the bride who would ultimately be his own one true love.

The officer handed him back his passport, greeted him in the name of the King, and gave him a salute, as befitted his status. David never really worried about travelling to Televon, these days, without an entourage. He had met many of the regular citizens of Televon over his vast amount of time travelling here now, and he was usually left well enough alone, despite the many faces which recognized him. Everyone valued their own space, after all, and David was respected on this when travelling privately.

He decided on a drink of coffee, made his way to the cafeteria, and ordered a latte. The sun was shining brightly outside, and as he at his donut, sipping on his latte, he relaxed, enjoying the gift of the regularity of a mundane life which God often visited upon him. And then he spied the arcade parlour, and went off too see what games they had.

Funnily enough, he didn't recognize him immediately, but when he asked the fellow playing the 'Gauntlet II' machine if he wouldn't mind another wizard, the fellow said that would be fine, and he joined the fray. It was after a few minutes had passed that he recognized the voice and said. 'Well Callodyn, dear brother. It seems we are off an another grand adventure. Callodyn turned to him, recognized Ambriel, and smiled. 'Hey. Let's make it to level 1000. It just takes heaps of credits. We can take on the 'Black Dragon' at the end, and claim the gold.'

'I didn't know this game had 1000 levels?' responded Ambriel.

'Oh, this is a special edition. I requested it from the manufacturer. I own this arcade, you see.'

'Ahh, really,' responded Ambriel and, together, the two of them spent the following 17 hours, using the pause button to rest briefly, as they steadily worked their way towards level 1000. The Black Dragon breathed furious flames on them at the end, but Callodyn had pumped a few thousand credits into the machine, and he just stood there, taking the dragon breath, hacking away at it with his battle-axe. Eventually the dragon died, and David came out from the corner he had been hiding behind, from were he had been taking the occasional safe shot, and they gobble up the gold together.

It was a good score, not the best, and both of them spending the night in the apartment above the arcade, which Callodyn owned, they reflected on their victory, and David enjoyed the wine and lasagne which Daniel had made the night before.

He woke early the following morning, knew he wanted to get off as soon as possible, but decided to wait a while and speak with Daniel. He watched the early morning sun rise and, sitting there on the balcony, enjoyed the beautiful and lovely spirit of Televere. Really, it was an eternal home for him, and he gratefully thanked his eternal father for the true and sheer beauty he was able to enjoy in the simple things of life. He truly thanked his father.

Although she didn't check it that regularly, Meludiel looked into the mailbox in front of her abode, and was surprised to find a letter sitting there. That was unusual. People didn't use the postal service for letters very much anymore – mainly for parcels, with items which couldn't be sent electronically. She took it out. It was from Ambriel from Televon. She took it inside, sat down in the kitchen after pouring herself an orange juice, opened it and read it.

'Dear Meludiel

My time here on Televon is wonderful. I met Callodyn at the space-port upon arriving, and we had a good time together. He is a gifted brother. But my time with Justine has been, well, wonderful. We are travelling to New Terra shortly, to go skiing there, and she really is a beautiful lady. She really is.

I love her Meludiel. But, of course, you know I love you to. You know that, don't you.

I won't be forever, and will be home soon enough, but for now I am with Justine. And there is something right about it. Like she will be an eternal friend. Oh, like you of course. Of course like you.

Well, I will be home soon enough. Keep the lights burning, and remember, I love you.

Yours faithfully.

David Rothchild

Seraphim Ambriel'

Meludiel finished off the juice, and re-read the letter. Sometimes they say you shouldn't try to read between the lines too much. They say that, sometimes. You see things, which really aren't there. But she read some things between these lines, and she knew they were there. In her heart she knew they were there.

She folded the letter carefully, put it into her private letter case in her room, and went back to the PC were she was typing up the program for a 'Ladies of the Torah' meeting. But Ambriel was in her thoughts, and a deep longing for a love she had, somehow, not claimed. A deep, unquenchable, longing.

Ambriel and Justine were at Thredbo, in Australia on New Terra, on their holiday. They had been skiing all that day, enjoying themselves, and found themselves in the restaurant, in front of the burning fire, sipping on fine French wine. She stared at him and he noticed. 'What is it?' he asked.

She was silent for a while, then asked the crucial question. "Do you want to change your commitment to me? I know you love Meludiel, deeply, and I will allow you the grace to change your mind if you really want to.'

After a while of saying nothing Ambriel replied, 'It is true, Justine, I love Meludiel. For so long she has meant so much to me. So much. But when I fell in love with you for the first time, there was a way in which you touched my heart which hasn't yet changed. Ultimately, with what you offer me, with the trueness of your heart, I choose you. Perhaps that goes against sound wisdom, but I choose you Justine.' She nodded, softly, and the wall of her heart's love she had been holding back collapsed, and she put her arms around him, drenching him with tears of love and soft, beautiful kisses.

Chapter Nine

Michael and Gabriel were having a game of chess in the overseer's office. It was a pleasant enough affair, and they were casually discussing life, love and their game.

'You better watch this move carefully, Gab. It will get you for sure.'

Gabriel kept silent, watching Michael move up his queen. He looked at the board for a moment, realized Michael had made a rare mistake, and moved up his rook to take a pawn just near Michael's king. Michael swore under his breath and two moves later it was checkmate.

'There is an old saying,' said Gabriel. 'Pride comes before the fall.'

Michael grinned.

Gabriel clicked onto his PC and launched .com and registered the result of his victory over Michael, with both of them providing their own private passwords to affirm the victory.

'So, Michael. Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. What are we to do with Daniel the Seraphim?'

Michael stood, ventured over to the fridge, opened it, and looked at the sixpack of cold Coke. 'You don't mind do you,' said Michael, indicating the Coca Cola.

'Well I was saving them for later, but go on.'

Michael smiled, grabbed all six cans, and sat down on his seat. He passed a can to Gabriel, opened it, and took a sip.

'Ooh, I like that sugar rush,' said Michael.

'Tell me about it,' said Gabriel, who had just consumed his first gulp as well.

Michael sat there for a while, drinking his coke, and looked at Gabriel with a pleading look on his face.

'You want the cold bloody pizza, don't you Michael.'

Michael nodded.

Gabriel threw his hands in the air. 'The luxuries of overseer, shared with the world!' he exclaimed.

Michael got up, opened the fridge, took out two of the boxes sitting there, and starting consuming a cheese pizza, his favourite, handing a slice to Gabriel who likewise indulged. After a while he started burping, eating too quickly.

And then, the food digesting away, Michael asked Gabriel for his favourite radio station, and Gabriel again obliged.

Michael then finished the second box of pizza with Gabriel's help, consumed his third and final can of Coke, and relaxed on his seat, putting the seat back, and smiling.

'You don't have a cigarette, do you?' queried Michael, about his rare smoking habit.

'You're pushing it,' responded Gabriel.

'Thought so,' said Michael.

Finally Michael responded to the question. 'Give him enough rope. You know. Give him enough rope. He will only hang himself.'

Gabriel nodded. Wisdom from his older brother.

'This isn't the sugar rush talking, is it?' queried Gabriel.

'It could be. Oh, I noticed another sixpack in there. You don't really mind do you?'

Gabriel threw his hands in the air again and said 'Why me.'

Michael steadily consumed another can.

Jesus was sitting in Callodyn's abode in Canbraphora, the place he stayed the most, apart from being on Televon which he was every few days of the month. Callodyn was an interesting angel to Jesus, his younger Cherubim brother, terribly dedicated to the promotion of his 'Haven Noahide Fellowship'. In many ways they were competitors, each eager to develop and grow, through natural growth, their own spiritual family – their assembly. Jesus had countless souls in his church, now, but generation after generation he never stopped meeting the early elders and founders of each community, working his way steadily towards getting to know in person his entire church. Of course, now, things seemed to indicate that he would never meet them all – at least in a theoretical way, because he intended to never stop meeting them. But, so the divine creator had assured many, the ongoing procreation amongst angelicdom, humanity and the children of God was never due to end. In fact, so God had said to Michael and a number of others, 'That is what infinite space is for, amongst many reasons.' Of course, God was infinite and could carry on a relationship with an eternal number of beings. What this meant was that God could handle the multitudes yet he, Jesus – well he had fared well enough so far, but sometimes he questioned. Sometimes he question, just wether, he should conclude the number of souls in his fellowship one day. Bring it to an end. Finalise, complete and end the growth of his church. It was an interesting idea, but not yet fully contemplated. But one day, one day he would give the idea some serious though.

He was here, though, at the moment visiting Callodyn to seek his company for a brief 3 year tour of evangelism amongst the outer planets. He knew, from Callodyn's own words to him, that Callodyn still retained membership in 3 distinct Christian denominations – the Catholic Church, Potters House and the United Pentecostal Church. Callodyn had been baptised into each church, believing each baptism necessary at the time, yet while he had ultimately abandoned Christian faith, he remained true to the personal commitments he had made, and still visited these churches on the rare occasion. It was good to see – commitment. And while his commitment was only of a small time nature, he had been committed so long that Jesus felt it was time for Callodyn to join him on a gospel crusade.

'Yes, I guess so Yesh. It will be a good enough time to spend the next few years. I hadn't had much planned apart from the usual routine.'

'And what exactly is your usual routine, dear brother.'

'Oh, a bit of this and that.'

'Really? Tell me about it.'

'Well, Haven generally runs itself these days. Mostly I get inquiries from newer members.'

'Oh, I can relate to that,' responded Jesus.

'Yes. And I try to take my time with the emails forwarded on to me from various pastors. Oh, we have an endless supply of websites out there with standard answers to your questions about HNF, but I find the personal touch is always a good way to keep a good spirit in the community.'

'Which is what I am looking for in this 3 year crusade. Your personal touch. You have been a Christian longer than most of the congregation, you know. Practically as long as the faith has been around.'

Callodyn nodded. He knew that was true.

'So tell me, Yesh. Were first?'

'Santron. Six months touring the planet. Standard sermons, and a little bit of evangelism. We don't concentrate on evangelism so much on Santron – it is something of a stronghold for the church. Besides, for most of the inner planets the population is so stabilised now, and doesn't fluctuate that much, that most of the residents are long termers who have usually made their commitments by now anyway.'

'But you still persevere?'

'Don't you?'

'Well yes, Yesh. Yes I do.'

'So it takes one to know one.'

'Mmm,' nodded Callodyn. 'And then, after Santron. The outer planets you were talking about yesterday?'

'Yep. Naturally. That is were all the new blood from earth goes and all the new population growth taking place. Fresh souls – yet to commit. Ready to be harvested.'

'I guess so,' responded Callodyn. 'Now, I know you have never joined Haven, but will I ever get a little of your own back from promoting my child?'

'Perhaps. But don't count on it.'

'I won't. Well, when do we leave?'

'Is Kayella coming?'

'I'll ask her tonight. I am sure she can get time off work.'

'She works?' queried Jesus.

'At the local supermarket.'

'Why?'

'Why not,' responded Callodyn, but spoke no further of his and Kayella's own personal commitments.

'We leave tomorrow then,' responded Jesus.

'Good enough.'

They spent the next few hours discussing the basic tour plan and Callodyn gained further insight into the mind and planning capabilities of his older Cherubim brother. And, through this witness, gained some more knowledge of just why his church had come to be and continued to grow at the rate of growth that it did.

Kayella was on the couch of her hotel room, absentmindedly watching the soap drama, unconcerned about the late hour with Callodyn still not home from his speaking arrangements at one of the local Christian churches with Jesus. Of course, while Callodyn knew Spanish well, Jesus himself was immersed in every human language and culture, where Callodyn promoted Haven Noahide Fellowship primarily to Anglo-Celtic stock. It was a long puzzle to Kayella, this motivation of Callodyn's, to concentrate primarily on his own blood race, when Noahide faith was meant to embrace all the children of Noah. He had once commented that Haven did embrace all the children of Noah in a real way, and even called itself just Haven Fellowship much of the time to attract Adamide children, as they were called – those descended from Adam, but from bloodlines before the advent of Noah. Yet, while this was the officially policy, in practice he attracted mainly those of his own blood-race, and Callodyn seemed quite content with that reality. But why? She queried. If it really, in truth, was a Noahide fellowship, shouldn't it live up to that claim and attempt to attract ALL the children of Noah. In this respect she seriously questioned Callodyn's wisdom.

She was thinking over these thoughts when Callodyn suddenly came in through the door, finally finished with his nightly duties.

'It went well, Kay. I know you were feeling a little off earlier, but really, you should have come. Jesus spoke well, and the audience warmed to him very well.'

'That's good,' said Kayella, not taking her eyes off the TV screen. Yet, ideas were in her head and, thinking she may as well confront Cal over them, she turned to him with that serious look in her eyes he knew all too well.

'Callodyn. Isn't Haven Noahide Fellowship a 'NOAHIDE' community.

'Well, yes. Of course it is.'

'Then why is it full of bloody English and Celtic peoples. You don't really attract much of the other Noahide race-lines.'

Callodyn looked at her, sat down next to her, and pleaded his position.

'It wasn't deliberate, not to start with, ok Kel. Not to start with. But we gradually grew mainly from that stock in the first foundational years. The other races weren't really that interested in Haven, mainly going to their own Noahide communities. And, well, it sort of has panned out like that. As brutal as it sounds, they have Chinese Churches, and Greek Churches and so on, and the same is true in the Noahide world.'

'I know. But don't you want to be more broadly appealing? Why not expand beyond that base? Surely the fellowship and your reputation would grow if you did.'

'We are doing that, ok. But very, very slowly so as not to upset the apple-cart. I have spoken over the years with various of our diverse ethnic populations, and sought out commitments more than anything, or remaining within Haven. Remember, we do get a significant dropout rate like most spiritual communities. Maybe it sounds like a lot to you, but a million years is still not all the time in the world, and some people still need time to evaluate just were they want to spend eternity, even after all that time. So Haven is still young in that sense. And I don't want to push the issue. I don't want to make a big deal of it. I think we will diversify, but I want it to happen slowly – and NATURALLY. If we force it, we might look a little fake.'

She nodded. He spoke well. 'Well ok, Cal. I understand. But seriously, you take that too seriously. Just relax and let the others in.'

'I don't think we are keeping them out, Kel. But I will take your advice to heart.'

'Good.'

They shared a quiet meal together, her feeling a bit better, and after they had made quick but passionate love, he laid there, looking up at the ceiling, thinking over her words. Yes, what she said was somewhat true. But it wasn't the right time to push. Not yet. Not for a while. Not for a while.

'So, David. How are your ministries going? There is one down town. I know you have a strong presence here on Televere, but what about everywhere else? I mean, how big are you now, and how are you growing?'

'We are growing just fine, Justine. Just fine.'

'You know, if I hadn't deconverted from Judaism, and recontinued my Baptist faith, I might by now have joined your team.'

'Why did you deconvert in the end? I know they allow that here on Televere in many communities, but it is very uncommon. You never said why, and I haven't wanted to ask until you raised the issue.'

'It wasn't working for me, David. I joined because of you, in the end. Not because my heart was in the faith which, in this eternal life, it really needs to be for such a commitment. I think I was meant to be a Baptist. It is the way I really am. It is my childish faith – my faith of my youth – and I don't really want to change from it, ok.'

'I wouldn't want you to.'

'You wouldn't? You accept Jesus?'

'Not as the Christ, of course. That issue has seen a million tumultuous theological conundrums here in the heavenlies. But, no. I accept the standard Jewish position on that issue. But, well, I would. Wouldn't I.'

'Yes. I suppose you would. There are a lot of Christians who still don't accept you, you know. A lot which claim you are not really the Messiah, that Jesus really is.'

'I know. That doesn't bother you, does it?'

'Well. No. Not really. I have a somewhat progressive faith on the issue. I have had to, because of you. It is my community, the Baptist one. They teach and preach the ways I am familiar with – the standards I am familiar with. It is why I call them home. On the Christ issue… Well, to tell you the truth, I am not really sure if I care that much. It is just home to me now. Just my home.'

David nodded. He understood.

'Well, my ministries are progressing well enough. At the rate of growth that I hope God is pleased with.'

'Don't you want to catch Jesus? Isn't that your ultimate ambition?'

He said nothing. 'Lets play monopoly, Justine. I will go soft.'

She looked at him, knew he was being evasive, but didn't want to push the issue any further.

As they played, David was gradually winning, but his mind was elsewhere. On Justine's question. Where was his ambition? Really, where was it?

Andrew and Jessica had discussed it for months and then, one fateful Sunday afternoon, visiting Andrew's father, Daniel's, office on New Terra, they offered their services as members of Daniel the Seraphim ministries.

'Really, son. I didn't want to ask. But I had hoped.'

'What is first on the agenda?' asked Jessica.

'We are having a conference to discuss with the foundational elders the idea of Seraphic ministries. If this idea is assented as basically correct, we place it into our constitution as one of the primal justifications for our work. If people accept the appropriateness of the elder Seraphim in this high calling, we can go ahead. And then, dear son, it is competition. Myself and Valandriel have goals. I have never really shared our vision with you, but rest assured there is a point to what I do. It is not all madness – there is some reason.'

'We trust you,' said Jessica.

'I think you will have to,' responded Daniel. 'On a wing and a prayer we will make it through, and we will see what will be of the glory of the Seraphim. We will see just what will be.'

'Amen to that,' said Andrew.

'Amen to that,' said Jessica.

'Yes, Amen to that,' finished Daniel, 45th of the male Seraphim of the Realm of Eternity.

Frank looked again through the small office space. It wasn't huge, but it would do for beginners. He had the finances. He had the motivation. He had the ability to do the work necessary for his goal. It was just a matter of putting his nose to the grindstone and getting on with the job. 'Archerism' in Frank's agenda should prove an interesting religious faith. It was quite a simple one, really, built in a way on traditional universal monotheism. He didn't pretend otherwise. But he had compiled in the last few months a manuscript of traditional Archer family proverbs and values and this, he hoped, would pass of as an acceptable religious faith. But, in a way, almost not religion, but the apparently more enlightened terminology of spirituality he would attempt to associate with his movement.

The Jewish Bible would be utilized on rare occasions as well as the Torahs of Infinity and Eternity as the basic foundational spirituality underpinning Archerism. He was faithful to God, and wanted that not questioned. But he would develop within the broader scope of 'General Monotheism' his own perspectives and issues, and attempt to develop a particular brand of spiritual faith, sensitive to Frank Archer, but hopefully finding a home in the heart of the converts he hoped to gain.

And now was the time to be doing this. Now – the time – with all the questioning, and with so many people reconsidering things.

Daphne tacitly supported him, yet maintained her Christian faith. He wasn't going it alone, exactly, but he was venturing forth into a jungle of religion, and he hoped, he hoped, he was ready for what may come. Time would only tell of his success. Time would only tell.

Satan was staring at the TV screen at the back of the bar of the den of iniquity he and the Saruvim usually attended in the Realm of Eternity, somewhere lost in Canbraphora.

He had an idea. A solid idea. A solid fucking gold idea.

He turned to Lucifer. 'Satanic Ministries! Hey, its got a fucking ring to it, don't it?'

Lucifer looked at him, momentarily stunned, and then started chuckling his evil chuckle. 'Shall we get under way then?' And one by one the Saruvim fell into line.

The future looked bright, Satan thought to himself. The future looked bright.

They had finished for the night, again, well into yet another conference in their whirlwind tour of Santron, when the news carried the most shocking announcement from the Realm of Eternity.

'Could it be,' began the news host, 'that even the dark lord of evil himself can start a religion? Apparently so, for in Canbraphora there has been launched by Satan and the Saruvim 'Satanic Ministries' teaching divine truths according to Satan.'

Jesus looked at the news item, his jaw genuinely seeming to have dropped somewhat, and he turned to Callodyn. 'Here we go again,' he said. Callodyn remained silent, but wondered what God would have to say on this new issue.

Michael, in his current time without any great responsibilities, had found himself in Terraphon, of all places, settling into Gabriel's quarters. He had nothing to do – nothing to represent, really, apart from his regular business corporations, so was just killing time for the time being until something better came along. And then he saw the show on Satan's new ministerial agenda and queried the wisdom of the divine.

In the throneroom of Terraphon he sat for four hours, patiently waiting. He had spoken to the throne once, asking God if he would speak with him, but upon no response, sat down at the edge of the room, on a seat, waiting upon his eternal father.

Of course, Satan was the devil. The most traditional of all the devil's in a sense, despite Samael child of heaven being the one Michael dreaded the most of all. Yet, despite his malevolence, there seemed to be things which Samael wouldn't do which, Satan, just might. Yet Satanic Ministries? What kind of cruel joke was this all about.

Michael didn't really doubt that his father was omniscient – that he knew everything – ever angle of knowledge, ever motivation of the heart, every crooked path that the most crooked of souls could carry itself down. And because of this Michael didn't doubt that God would know Satan's ulterior motives, something Michael needed to know about. But God, if he knew Michael's thoughts, had remained silent all afternoon. Didn't he actually care about the situation?

Eventually colours started changing in the eternal flames of God above the throne, and Michael sensed God was about to speak. He approached the throne, knelt, and waited. Shortly God spoke.

'WHAT IS IT THEN?'

'Satanic ministries. You are aware of this, aren't you?'

'AND YOU'RE POINT?'

'Uh. Well. Umm. I was wondering about you're thoughts on the subject. I mean, we can't allow this, can we?'

'YOU ALLOW A LOT, THOUGH, DON'T YOU MY SON?'

Michael remained silent. It was true. He did. In his tenureship over Zaphon he overlooked quite a bit of carnal and reckless behaviour, wanting to keep the peace as his top priority.

'Then we let him do as he pleases.'

God remained silent for a few moments, then responded.

'KEEP YOUR EYE ON HIM, THEN. IF THAT PLEASES YOU. BUT, SON. IT IS NOT A CONCERN. NOT THIS TIME. YOU WILL SEE SOON ENOUGH.'

'As you say father.' He stood and bowed, backed away from the throne, and trod his way back to his dorm.

Not a concern? Not a concern? Was God serious? It was certainly surprising things to hear from his eternal father, but he trusted his God. Apparently Satanic Ministries must simply be taken as that. Not a concern.

He sat in his bed that night, worried over Satanic Ministries, but decided to put the issue out of his mind if he could. He would trust his eternal father. Whatever else, he would do that.

Andrew and Jessica had accepted Daniel's invitations to become senior pastoral figures in his new ministry. Today they were at one of the initial conferences of certain of the chief elders which had been with Daniel since the beginning of his ministry not long back. An initial rush had captured quite a sampling of interested parties, and they were now discussing the chief idea, to become constitutional if accepted, denoting one of the validity points in Daniel's attempt at a spiritual ministry.

John Santronius spoke up. 'It might seem to some that the original children of heaven should perhaps be given the first right to be the spiritual pillars of our eternal community to guide flocks and watch over their welfare. But the children of heaven have shown no great passion towards this particular Seraphic idea, nor muchly have the angels of infinity. Can we not conclude, as the idea originated in the Realm of Eternity, that such a development is the intention and blessing of God for the Seraphim community.'

Sandalphon, a representative from the Realm of Infinity spoke. 'We are following Daniel's ideas, and initiatives with great interest. We, of Infinity, can not say we are disinterested. Yet, it would seem obvious to me that God would grant any such desires of the elders of our own community dominion within our own community. Like the Realm of Eternity, Infinity gradually increases over the aeons and we, too, could make use of our elderly figures in such a manner. I see no problem from us for your desires, but we thank you for acknowledging our older status on this issue.'

Enrique, child of heaven, seated next to Lucy child of heaven, spoke up. 'I think Sandalphon's words echo our perspective too. We have no grand desire to lord it over the Realm of Eternity or humanity's planetary network. And while we may suggest, if any such growth occurred from our realm, that it grow naturally were it will. Perhaps, even from humanity's own dominion, such a truth be acceptable as well. If people, in the end, want to join a spiritual community, they should be a the free leisure to join or exit such an organisation according to the machinations of their own hearts and minds.'

'A sound idea,' responded John Santronius.

And slowly, that afternoon, they discussed the finer points of the argument and, eventually concluding no great conflict or problem in the Seraphim of Eternity, being but 140 angels over a realm vast in size anyway, and being the oldest of this realm, being spiritual icons if within the will of God, they assented this point being a justification within the spiritual Constitution of 'Ministries of Daniel the Seraphim', and broke for dinner.

Daniel was most satisfied that evening.

The following day another chief concern of the conference was addressed. The potential 'Idolatrous' nature of such a movement, outside of the established traditional divine monotheism.

Daniel spoke on this crucial issue. 'Idolatry is an outcropping, ultimately, in the primary sense, of error. It is a mistaken and incorrect view of a subject, and a deification of that subject in such a way to be contrary to the truth. I make no grand claims about myself. I am angel – I am Seraphim – senior angel amongst the community of angels in the Realm of Eternity, and a servant of God. The whole crux, in a true way, for the justification of a role in a corresponding one to that of God's own role in his formulation of Torah, is that I am likewise made in the image of God, and reaching my destiny in the fulfilment of religious teaching. Did not King David utter psalms of Scripture? Did not King Solomon pen proverbs of wisdom in the holy text? Really, am I doing anything different?'

And with many other such justifications Daniel spoke of the rightness of his decision, and its acceptability. And while there were perhaps a number of avenues not seriously questioned that day in his motivations, he charmed his audience enough to allow the issue to pass without objection. It was not deemed idolatrous, as they all knew the attributes of Daniel, their head in the fellowship, and thus could pass on grounds of proper and correct understanding of the spiritual founder's nature.

Daniel was, again, most pleased.

Ambriel was still on Televon, staying with Justine, thinking over the two most important women in his life. He had reached a conclusion, an important conclusion. He had made the ultimate decision in his heart and word for Justine to be the ultimate choice of his hearts love but, more importantly, personal devotion. But then, having made that decision, over the next few weeks Meludiel had cried out in his heart, and he was caught in a conundrum. And then he had found the only real solution he felt capable of arriving at.

He had concluded that he would need to show both of them an eternal commitment. An eternal commitment of, at the least, friendship, and, at the most his most personal attention and love. And, having thought that over for some time, and realizing all the commitments of love he had once made to his other wives, he realized what the spirit of God had been tugging on his heart about. 'Stay true to your commitments – stay true to your loves'. And thus, in this idea, in the idea of committing to, at the least, an eternal friendship with his lovers, he found the way forward in the solution to his troubles and found he could be with many of the women he found himself attracted to, provided he keep faith with them in a relation of friendship and love which, in the real world, meant visiting them every so often. But, for one such as Ambriel the Seraphim, that wasn't a problem anyway. That really wasn't a problem anyway.

Michael and Gabriel were having another game of chess in Gabriel's overseer's office. Again they were chatting casually about life and love and the game in general, but Michael seemed to be exhibiting an aura of true humility to Gabriel. Gabriel sensed Michael was serving for the victory in a way. He got it as well. As he brought up .com and again recorded the score between the two of them, Gabriel once more brought up the subject. 'Michael, Michael, Michael. What are we to do with Daniel the Seraphim?'

'I would have thought what are we to do with Satan the Saruvim might be a more appropriate query after recent happenings.'

'Oh, Satan is up to his usual tricks. Daniel is the one I am concerned about. He has something of an aura of legitimacy to his work as a senior respected Seraphim, but boy, he can be more diabolical than the devil at his best.'

'He's harmless Gab. Whatever shenanigans him and Vally Boy attempt to get up to, in the end I know there heart is in the right place.'

'You are probably right. Well, what about this idea, then? Of Daniel's?'

'What idea?'

'You know. The current rage out there, but his ideas for us Seraphim. That each of us, as the elders of the realm, should be shepherds. Practically messianic shepherds.'

'I don't think I object, Gabriel. It has never been thrust upon us really but, in truth, I think God might have that in mind anyway.'

'Really! Said Gabriel surprised. Then he wants this for us?'

'Probably. Takes some of the flack and work off his own plate.'

'Surely he doesn't mind that?'

'Probably not. But I think he is happy enough with our overseersmanship's of the various discs, that this is a natural extension. We are Serpahim angels after all. It might seem a natural role for us to live up to.

Chapter Ten

Shadows of turning. Shadows of doubt. Shadows of deceit. Could the dark lord ever really be trusted?

The audience watched on as the dark lord of evil, the malevolent Lord Satan, telecasted his messages. Messages of true hope, so Lucifer had said at the beginning of the broadcast. Perhaps nobody really believed that. Perhaps nobody really cared. It was entertaining television.

'For when the Lord the Almighty spoke to me, children. And believe me, he spoke to me. And he said to me. You hear me, he said to me. Now listen Satan. Now listen good and proper. Them sinners out there, they need a strong hand to guide them. That Jesus fellow, well he just aint made of the right stuff. And David? I'd rather entrust a mission to a camel. And that is God's truth, dear audience. The word of Hajoke…. I mean Hashem himself. And he said to me, yes he said to me, be that light in the dark, that passion unending. And when they come for you. When they come to take you away, remember my words will be with you. Remember that son. And I tell you audience, God himself has chosen me for glory. More than the glory of a camel, I mean a Messiah.' He turned to the camera, put his cigar to his mouth, and blew smoke into the camera. 'Stick with me Kids. We'll go places.'

And on and on went the telecast for two solid hours. Two solid hours of half spiritual truths, subtle insults and even blasphemies, and some very poor jokes of extremely bad taste from Lucifer, who Satan flashed to from time to time. But, surprisingly, in a morbid sort of way, it was entertaining. Yet – alarming. In the months following Satan began to gain a regular viewership and, more than that. A cult following. A true cult following. Especially made up of Emo's, metalhead, punks and Goths, finding 'Satanic Ministries' their particular cup of tea, Satan gradually became revered in many decadent eyes as the 'God of the True Religion.' The Seraphim were duly concerned, but God said nothing.

'Thus, friends, angels, assorted guests. Celeston is a unique home. A great home, in truth, for the vast Celestyel community of angels recently begotten. Naturally, they will seek mates from the other discs of Infinity and Eternity, but this home is the special home, promised to the Celestyel's alone, and also to be a special place in our angelic heavenlies for the fairer female angelic host to escape to from time to time, free to be unhindered by our male pride. But we are welcome here, today, at the foundation, to see the magnificence that is Celeston – the Celestyel city.'

Kalel, 4th born of the first 7 Onaphim angels of Infinity left off speaking, and turned to the 7 Celestyel's of Infinity. 'If you will do the honours, fair maidens.' Each of the 7 came forth, cut the cord to the opening of the central tower of Celeston, and the Celestyel city was born.

They schmoozed away all afternoon, and a small number of the countless trillion new Celestyel's came and went throughout the city, now settling in to their new abode, after initially having lived in the upper disc cities of Infinity, Kingston the City of Fire, Remriddon the Divided City, Abron the Divine City, and so forth.

Gathered there in that group celebrating the birth of Celeston were a number of the key elder angels of the heavenlies. Cardasius and Shadvanius, two of the 7 Ozraphim angels of Eternity were present, formally known as the Shadow Angels. Ambriel had been there briefly, but had disappeared after the cutting of the cord to open the city. The oldest of all angels present had been Kalel, 4th born of the original 7 Onaphim Angels of the Realm of Infinity, who had done the hosting honours. And of course the firstborn 7 Celestyels, including Aphrayel, were present. But no Sandalphon or Samael.

'Well, Kally. They have a home,' began Aphrayel.

'Yes, they do. And they needed one. Sure, the upper cities could house them for a while, but there are a bloody lot of them.'

'Perhaps too many?'

'Not really. Not compared to the total numbers of angels. But it was indeed a lot of angels to birth by God in such a short time. Yet we know this has been coming. For so long now the 10th group has been waited upon.'

'And now they are here.'

'Yes. Now they are here.'

All in all 70,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 all female Celestyel Angels had been birthed in the higher cities of the Realm of Infinity, now to find a home in the 10th disc city of Infinity, Celeston. Whereas the Realm of Eternity had one layer of discs going outwards, the Realm of Infinity was not as wide as the Realm of Eternity, and while it too had discs going further and further outwards, it was not spreading as rapidly because of all the levels at their disposal – 10 in total now. Of course, above the Realm of Infinity were the 7 heavens in a hexagon central shape, with the first heaven in the centre, and the ever expanding heavens growing off on each of the 6 sides. And while the first heaven was the nub of activity, the central nervous system, it could no longer really expand, whereas the following 6 would go on expanding outwards for all eternity.

Of course, down below the Realm of Eternity was the Realm of Paradise and the other Realms, including the Realm of Splendour, but they were not as old as the earlier Realms.

'Do you think you will purchase a home here?' queried Kalel to Aphrayel.

'Quite likely. In time. A home for us women. A private space.'

'Should we feel threatened?'

Aphrayel smiled. 'Well that would be most interesting, dear brother. Most interesting.'

'Indeed,' responded the Onaphim angel.

Chris looked out the window. Here he was – another day in paradise. Chris was an angel, in truth. An old angel, Daraqel, from the Realm of Eternity. He was closest of all with his brother Kantriel, usually, but he had a human crew he also hung around with from time to time. Here he was, now, on New Terra, living under his human name 'Chris'. Things were ok. Generally. Or were they? There was something missing. Something not complete. Something to look into. He needed to go home. He needed to go home.

He looked around him, in the club café he sat in, with his close gang of human friends. Old friends. Old haunts. He needed a change. He needed something new. But not something new at all. Something old. An old friend, an old friend of love, a very old heart which still cared for him, despite his many stuff ups over the many long years.

He needed to go home.

The bus trip would not take forever. Another few hours and they would be pulling into NYC Grand Central station, and then not much of a trip over to the portal. Chris had bought the ticket, but money was not the problem. He had plenty from his investments. He thought of staying in the realm for a while, and hanging with Kantriel and Saruviel for a while. Catch up. But, no. Not this time. He was going home. Home, to his heart, to touch bases with the soul saviour he had neglected for far too long.

The flight to the first rock had knocked it out of him, especially carrying his backpack with the necessary liquid refreshment to make it to the second, and then third rock, and finally the Realm of Infinity. But he wanted to fly with his wings. He didn't want to forget this time, this flight, this effort. He didn't want to forget how much this cost him personally.

He sat there and gazed down at Zaphon Tower, not that far below him. He had taken off from the ground, and flown, chasing the tower, ever upwards. It had nearly killed him. Gloryel was a brave soul. He knew that now. To have been the first to reach the rock, truly an angel of glory. But soon, upwards still. To Rock 2 and 3, and then not that much in his sojourn.

The Seventh Heaven was a place like no other in the universe. Unique, uplifting, home to the eldest of the children of heaven. But he would only stay awhile. He had one more stop. One more place to go.

He was home. He walked in through the aurora. Chickens bokked around. He looked at the barn. It hadn't changed from his prior visit. He walked on, towards the homestead. As he neared, Logos came outside, and spied him. He came over, put out his hand, and as Chris took it, Logos pulled him close and hugged him. 'Good to see you bro. Father is inside.' And he left him.

The room was alive with sparks from the fireplace, burning savagely. The theophany sat there, in front of the fireplace, smoking a pipe, nursing a bottle of gin. He looked up at Chris, his eyes noticeably having been just filled with tears. Chris sat down next to him, put his head against God's shoulders, and let out a long and heartfelt sigh.

'Good to see you home again, Son. Good to see you home again.'

Michael, again staying at Terraphon, had been quizzing various angels in the dining room for a few days about their reaction to 'Satanic Ministries'. He took, usually, affirmation in such responses as 'Well, it can't be a good thing can it?' and the like, but there was, overall, a mixed viewpoint. Some angels said the devil was simply being the devil. Doing what he did by nature anyway, and that the harm would only affect those types of people who had a masochistic streak and welcomed such delusions of their own cognition anyway. Michael didn't really like to hear that message very much, but after a few days of monitoring conversations he had become aware that it was not an uncommon viewpoint.

But could the devil ever really be trusted? If Daniel was bad, could Satan be anything other than worse?

Sandalphon was engrossed with his conversation with Gemrayel. But that was never surprising – they got along like a house on fire. Aphrayel had just finished her game of solitaire, turned the television on, took a glass of water, and Samael sat next to her, looking into space, thinking on his twin, not really thinking on much else.

A show was on, and Aphrayel had nudged him a few times to take an interest, but it wasn't until the 'Oh My God' from Aphrayel that Samael finally registered an interest. And then, there it was. Satanic Ministries – a telecast beaming throughout the realm of infinity. Samael was, to say the lease, perplexed.

'He really is the devil after all,' said Sandalphon, gazing on with amusement.

'Indeed,' responded Samael.

'And I had thought that was your glorious title?' interjected Aphrayel.

'Satan is the oldest wolf in the business. Apart from Samael of heaven, that is,' responded Samael.

'The original bad boy, huh?' commented Aphrayel.

'Probably. But this Satanic brother of ours – he really knows how to push the envelope. I wonder at his agenda this time,' finished Samael, who returned his gaze into the nothing.

'I wonder,' responded Aphrayel, who had begun another game of solitaire, still watching the TV though. Still watching the TV.

Daniel and Valandriel were watching television, back in the Realm of Eternity. Satan was on TV – a Satanic Ministries special.

Valandriel looked concerned. 'What the heck are we going to do, Daniel? The Devil himself is upstaging us.'

'Don't worry, I'll think of something.'

'You'd better,' responded Valandriel.

'Have I ever failed you? Uh, don't answer that.'

They continued gazing at the television, both of them increasingly worried.

'I mean, seriously. He doesn't even have our kinds of goals. Probably something perverse and twisted. You know Satan,' stated Daniel.

'You hope,' responded Valandriel. 'But, yeh, I know what you are saying. But we will need to respond to this in some way.'

'Put our heads in a paper bag and hope the problem goes away,' said Daniel sarcastically.

'Yeh, genius,' said Valandriel sarcastically, staring at the show.

'Look, it will be ok, Vally boy. Satan is just on his usual agenda. Doing it for kicks. We needn't worry too much.'

'But he is stealing our glory, Kemosabe.'

'I know, I know. We'll get it back. Trust me.'

But Valandriel looked worried.

Jesus was on fire. Full of the Holy Ghost, as a Christian might say, preaching up a storm. They were still on Santron, at yet another church, which Callodyn had honestly forgotten the name of, out on their spiritual crusade to turn the unholy holy. Callodyn watched intently as Jesus spoke.

'…and the fire of the spirit can never be quenched. Not when it his birthed itself in a heart which has surrendered to it. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, once the Holy Spirit has called you and justified you as one of his own, he will never let you go. The elect can never be lost, never lose their salvation, never go astray from the mercy and protection of their heavenly Almighty father. And that spirit of zeal, for life, for love, for sheer enjoyment of this thing we call life… That spirit is with you forever, and will be the only true solace you need when all other temporary glories have had their say and come up short. Trust in the Lord, church. Trust in the Lord.'

And so on and with such words Jesus spoke with power and persuasion, and Callodyn knew in his heart just what had attracted him to this kind of preaching in the first place anyway.

Later on, Jesus and Callodyn were talking about the blessing of life itself that God had given them and how good it felt simply to be alive at times to appreciate its beauty and splendour.

'So can you see how we need to be simply grateful, and eternally grateful, dear brother, for all the blessings which life gives us, which flow from the throne of the Almighty. God is so good, Callodyn. So good. It is in those simple things, like the hug of a child, or a simple meal with friends, or walking in the park, or listening to a favourite CD. It is in those simple things which give life the splendour and glory God intended we always find in it. And to be grateful to God is to truly appreciate the divine gifts he has given us, which only helps, through our gratitude, make us realize and appreciate those blessings even more so.'

'Amen, Jesus. Amen.'

And so they talked, on into the night, elders of the church gathered around, hanging on Jesus every word, loving God, loving life, and having holy fellowship.

Frank was with his first convert, a young teenage boy, who was with him in his office, asking him the long term purpose of 'Archerism'. Frank began explaining his ideology.

'In many ways we, and probably the most important, we are no different – I am no different – from an established Christian or Noahide or Jewish or Muslim assembly. Archerism is definitely strict monotheism. And while the teaching flows from the standard book of doctrine I have established for running our assemblies and teaching our gospel, as it were, it is more than just my ideas. It is about myself as a foundation stone, in the enormous Kingdom and Temple of God, as a foundation stone or pillar which others can build upon. I feel a calling in my heart, in my soul, to win souls and surround my life with family, friends and souls won to the Archerite community. We are part of the Kingdom of God, but a unique part which, in the baptism in my name which I teach, inculcates members into my own spiritual body and binds them eternally with the destiny of the Archerite community. In truth, we are no new idea, but we are young, fresh, and bold. And we are willing to go down angles and try approaches that others before us have yet to fully utilize. In the end, it is the same old thing in many ways, but we aim to do the same old religious pathway of truth with life, love, zest and other mysteries. We aim to be a home for the spiritually determined.'

The lad nodded. 'Will you baptize me now?'

Frank led the way to the back assembly hall and the baptismal tank. 'This is also called a Mikveh, Johnny.'

And then Frank baptized Johnny Smith in the name of 'Frank Archer' and the eternal and holy Archerite community began its long and lasting growth into a significant universal spiritual assembly of merit and worth.

'Evangelism. Actual fucking evangelism.' Lucifer was beside himself.

'Hey,' said number one. 'It is how all the big boys build their flocks. They spread the word, bro.'

'I guess,' responded the Saruvim angel. All 7 of them were there, in Canbraphora, in one of the many Canberra's, handing out flyers for Satanic Ministries for that 'First Hand' feel, with the obvious presence of the accompanying cameras to record everything.

The special was put together very quickly later that night, and that evening as the show was being watched, Satan had begun to attract that rarest of breeds – other evangelists – inspired by the work of the devil to reach the masses, even if deemed by every serious commentator as an extravagant exercise in propaganda of the worst kind. 'But hell, it worked for the Nazis,' said Satan, and not one of the Saruvim would disagree with him.

'I feel it, Val. You know. I feel it. In the prayers offered for me by the Assembly. I feel it. Every day. Every day, etching away at, mostly my sarcasm, but in a good way. Leaving behind only kind sarcasm. But also, in so many other ways. They pray for me constantly, so I am told. Constant prayers for the head of the Assembly. And it has grown so quickly, mostly around the prophecies, but the basic spiritual teaching of loving good and doing good to neighbour has found a home in many hearts.'

'I think, mostly, they like you Daniel. It is your wit, your charm. They like praying for you. Perhaps you are in real need of such prayers, and God is answering your hearts cry. He is a loving God after all, and looks to our needs, often before we become aware of them.'

'Jesus says the same thing.'

'Yes, he does,' responded Valandriel.

They were sitting in the 'Temple of Jehovah' one of a number of new temples, this one in Canbraphora, dedicated to God. It was a 'Daniel the Seraphim Ministries' temple, and there were a dozen or so angels busily going about things around them, Daniel and Valandriel being left undisturbed. At this stage Valandriel, while agreeing 100% with Daniel's idea that each Seraphim should ultimately have its own ministry, was working with Daniel's own project, lending his brother support in their age long quest to become rulers of the Realm of Eternity.

'You know. You know, I do love God, Vally boy. I do love him. I say the most God-awful things about him from time to time. Like he never really cared for me. But I know he does. In my heart I know God cares. And I guess I am grateful for that, you know. Like Ambriel. Quite grateful.'

'Good to hear, Danny. Good to hear. Anyway, I am hungry. You fancy a pizza?'

'I sure do.'

And as they left the temple of Jehovah, headed for the nearby shopping mall, Daniel gave a quiet nod in his heart to the glory and love of God, a love which had not led him astray in all the many years he had been walking with the divine.

Gabriel was sitting in the overseer's office of Zaphon. Gabriel of Infinity, in a sense his angelic counterpart in the Realm of Infinity, one of Logos' original ecclesia, was with him, discussing the prophecies of the Seraphim Daniel.

'He is a clever kid, you know,' commented Gabriel of Infinity.

'Tell me about it,' responded Gabriel of Eternity.

'You know, maybe it is just me, but I think he might be also thinking long term. I mean, your tenureship will eventually end, won't it.'

'I guess.'

'Mmmm. Something to keep in mind, I think. Something to pray about.'

Gabriel of eternity nodded. Fortunately, dear Infinite brother, the hype has mostly died down now. Usually restricted to Daniel's own ministerial assemblies. I have been along to a few of them, to see what was going on. Actually, the ministry he teaches on general religious behaviour is strong enough. It is just a pity, to me, the way he has gone around doing it.'

'Sometimes we need to make a big splash to get attention. Just the way it is with a lot of people. We are basic after all – we hear the loudest voice, and watch the funniest fellow tell jokes. We have always, really, been that way.'

'I supposed,' responded Gabriel of Eternity. 'Still, I prefer the, how should I put it, the more traditional way of going about such things. Not making so much noise.'

'He is younger than you. Give him a break. Perhaps he hasn't had the same amount of attention that God has given to you.'

'Perhaps,' responded Gabriel of Eternity. 'Yet, after all this time, he should really know a bit better.'

'Or perhaps he does, and doesn't care. Perhaps he knows how the world really works, Gabriel.'

'Perhaps Gabriel,' responded Gabriel of Eternity. 'Perhaps.'

Michael was still at Terraphon, and Elenniel had paid him a visit. They were together, husband and wife, in the dormitory put aside for the overseer of the keep, on the grand bad, her laying against him, drinking water, and both of them staring into space. Just being together. Just being quiet, and gentle, like true angels of God.

'So, dear brother. Are you ready to answer my question yet?'

'And what question is that, dear sister.'

'Your plans. For this likely million years before us. Just what indeed do you plan on doing with your time, now that the overseersmanship position is history. It is, in a way, a new beginning after all.'

'I guess it is,' responded Michael, but he had no real answer to her question.

'I guess, just see were the wind takes me.'

'Leaving the life of Archangel Michael to the elements? That is not like you?'

'No. No it isn't,' responded Michael. 'But does that matter? Does it, really?'

'This thing called life it never ends, what shall you seek my dear young friend,' responded Elenniel, quoting a principle of the Seraphim Torah.'

'So I should seek something, should I? Some great meaning. Some great glory.'

'Perhaps.'

'But I have that already in you, Elenniel. In you I am complete.'

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. But softly she spoke 'What shall you seek my dear young friend.'

And all that night such thoughts were on the mind of Michael the Seraphim, Archangel of Eternity.

Frank and Daphne were having a dinner party with a small gathering of their new converts. Frank had been busy all mother, steadily talking to people on the streets, handing out small booklets on his teaching, emphasizing his uniqueness, yet his plan on being around in the long term as well. But it was a common claim. What Frank had going for him, though, was his zeal. His definite commitments to his work, which was what most of those gathered there that night were saying.

'You know, Frank,' said Johnny Smith. 'Wherever we are a million years from now, if we are still at this work, well. Well it could prove interesting.'

Janice Freisel spoke up. 'Yes, Frank. I think with what you have planned for us, for our being children of a new generation, going forward, being up to date with the Spirit of God. I think that is a marvellous teaching. A marvellous thing. And I feel it, you know, when I pray. As if I have been specially chosen by God for your assembly.'

'I am not really sure if I can make any such claims, friends. Chosen of God. It is perhaps a bit much. But, in truth, I have prayed fervently for God to add souls to my community – to our community – and perhaps you are indeed just that. Chosen of God.'

'We are Frank. And I think we will be with your for a long time. Perhaps even forever,' responded Jonathon.

The meal went along pleasantly that night, and they discussed things on holiness and evangelism and doctrine and assembly ritual. And while Frank Archer had dreamed of glories, to see them actually coming to pass…well it brought quiet, but happy joy to a most determined of souls.

'Well, parting is such sweet sorrow, Justine. From you it is such sweet sorrow.'

'But we'll see each other again soon enough. Of that I am sure,' responded Justine to David's statement.

He kissed her then, on the lips, and then with the last call for the plane, he left her standing there, heading home to Eternity.

He had resolved things, for now – somewhat. There were many special women in his life – but two very special ones – two special ones, more important than the rest. Meludiel and Justine. That would always, Ambriel knew in his heart, be the truth.

As the plane took off, headed for the capital, were he would take the space port to New Terra and reach the portal, Ambriel was a happy little angel of God. In some ways, in some old traditional Jewish ways, it was usually the thing that a man had one woman. But Israel himself had had two wives and two concubines, so that was not always true. And while Ambriel, in a way, yearned for the simplicity and purity of one true soulmate, he could not help but think in his heart, now, that life was never, really, that simple. It got complicated, with love. It got complicated. And, inevitably, others came along and stole that little bit of your heart that you would never quite get back. A piece of your love which, once given, would never be returned. But perhaps that was the mystery of life in a way. Finding new romance, new love, new treasures of the heart.

He thought over his long relationship with Meludiel and had to face the honest truth that as long as he had loved her, so had Daniel. And Daniel had won her heart time and time again over, spending much of his time with his beloved sister.

So, know that truth so very well now, could he really argue otherwise? In the eternal and ancient life before him, with all the pathways he must surely travel down, could David really argue otherwise? He felt not.

So he would allow his heart to find this joy, this peace, this love. He would allow it and see were it took him, and enjoy the favour and friendship it afforded him. For to live in love, to live in joy – that is what gave life its greatest meaning. And of such love was the heart of Ambriel the Seraphim eternally made.

Chris sat out on the swinging couch at the front of home. He sat there, swinging pleasantly, Memra sitting next to him, knitting of all things. Logos was away, down in Infinity, but Metatron was inside, drinking beer, playing chess with the Theophany. God has asked Daraqel to stay a few weeks. To be near him. To enjoy his company and his fellowship.

And, in the time he had spent here so far, he had found a part of his heart healing. A part of his heart which, he now knew, had belonged to another in a way it really, in truth, never should have belonged. And that one was Saruviel.

Daraqel had long ago surrendered to the might of dread Saruviel, simply overawed by the way in which he carried himself, the words he spoke, his sheer sense of absolute authority. But now, in the time here at home, God had been healing him. God had been calling him for so long, and Chris had finally found God in that heart of hearts of his, the centrepiece, ever faithfuls, his glory as the true 'god' of Daraqel's life restored.

He didn't hate Saruviel, now. Not even slightly. But he had gotten over him. Come to realize that Saruviel was an angel, one amongst many. Many indeed. And while as Saruviel he was worthy of Daraqel's affection and love, he didn't deserve that centrepiece of Daraqel's glory. That belonged to one alone, and that one alone was God.

And now he was healing. Taking solace from the personal company of God, and the love the father of glory showed to his son. The personal, intimate love, of one who would be there forever, always faithfully loving him, always showing him mercy, peace and consolation.

And life was now good. So very good indeed.

Chapter Eleven

Matrel and Amiel were together. Again together, having been apart many times, but now again together. They were living together on Mitraphora, the third disc of the Realm of Eternity, enjoying life together, keeping things relatively simple, and going through their lives without too much fuss. But, recently, with all the fuss about new religion they had been discussing their brother Daniel's idea that the Seraphim should each have their own ministry.

'In the 'Ladies of the Seraphim Torah' I discuss a number of spiritual ideas,' said Amiel, the two of them in the lounge room of their current abode. 'One of them is on the virtue of hope. How, when things look down in life, and you really don't feel like you can pull through to the light side from your dismal circumstances, hope often rises up in our hearts and guides us through to a brighter day. It is, to me, hope which gives birth to faith. Through our continual hope we learn to have faith and trust in life and that God will get us through it all.' Amiel left off speaking, but Matrel raised what he thought was the point.

'So you are thinking about a spiritual ministry? Perhaps Angels of Hope?'

'No. Well, maybe. Well, ok, yes. I got the name from Gloryel. She said she might use it for her assembly she now has planned, but I wrote it down anyway to think about it. You must have seen my notes, huh?'

'Saw them last night,' responded Matrel. 'My advice is to leave the 'Angels of Hope' idea with Gloryel, and devise your own name. Something original to you if you plan on pursuing a spiritual ministry.'

Amiel took a sip of coffee, and looked at the burning embers in the fireplace. She turned to Matrel and said, softly. 'Don't you? Don't you plan on something?'

Matrel likewise stared into the burning fireplace. 'Maybe,' he said after a long, dramatic pause.

'On the edge of life, challenge the challenger!' Azrael's own Seraphim Torah principle was on his lips as he leaped, his wings tied behind his back, from a ledge to a tiny outcropping of rock, managed to grab it and, with strength beyond him, held on and gripped the rock safely. He was a long way up Mt Zadar, with no ropes, and death thousands of feet below beckoned to him. 'Nah, I'll cut the ropes in time,' he constantly told himself. He hoped.

He had on his mind Cosadriel. His rival. His adversary. Probably, in truth, his best friend. One million years and the tension between them was as powerful as ever. Something for an onlooker to behold and marvel at.

He climbed, carefully, no more attempting diehard challenges and, later that day, reached the summit. Standing there, in the heart of Terraphora, watching out over the realm of eternity, he felt….alive. So alive.

And then he contemplated Daniel's agenda, and Daniel's words for the Seraphim and he thought on Jesus of Nazareth and the church he had built. 'On the edge of life, challenge the challenger.' Here he was, on the edge of life. Time to challenge the challenger, and show him just what Azrael the Seraphim was made of.

Azrael was in his home gym, working hard, working hard. Kwintakel was in there also, today, on the treadmill, iPod on, lost in her own world, staring at him occasionally, probably looking at his butt, but not being to obvious. But he noticed.

He was pumping iron, steadily working on his muscles, keeping them toned. That was an important priority for Azrael – staying healthy and toned, ready for action at all times.

Jesus Christ was on his mind – Christ of the Cherubim. He had been carefully thinking through the issue. Jesus had never been accepted as the Jewish Messiah – apparently that was and had always been Ambriel's glory. Yet, early on in the Realm of Eternity, Jesus had been accepted as an anointed figure by a large number of the Cherubim Angels, and the title had seem to been born from those times. Certainly, he was not the one prophesied of in the Hebrew Scriptures, but in reality that hardly mattered. If people accepted him as a Christ of sorts, then that is what they did. The rest was word games.

But if there was one Christ, then, to the mind of the Seraphim, why not two. Davriel already had established himself as the Messiah of the Seraphim long ago, and had become Taheb of the Samaritans. But what about Azrael – what Messianic glory could he claim? And did he need to use such an avenue? Buddha simply taught his own message, without claiming a huge name to start with, but that developed. Perhaps Azrael could simply call his assembly 'Church of Azrael the Seraphim'. There were so many avenues he could approach the task from, but he was of the mind that if he had the will of God on the issue, it would work for the best.

And so he planned, developed the ideas and, finishing off his workout, went to the toilet and then a shower.

Oshanel was bored. Cosadriel's twin sister, sitting at the PC, surfing the webnet absentmindedly, decided to surf over to Azrael's website. She clicked open the look and got the surprise of her life.

'The Church of Azrael – Angel of God – Opening Soon'.

She got to her feet, walked out to the back yard, and started speaking with Cosadriel who was in the pool.

'He has gone and done it you know.'

'Who? What?' responded Cosadriel.

'That dunderhead. Azrael. He is starting a church. Are you going to respond?'

'Who the hell cares,' he responded. 'Leave me alone. I want to relax. Not be bothered with the likes of Azrael.'

She left him, annoyed at his indifference, and went back to look at the website in more detail.

In the pool Cosadriel was annoyed, threw his beer in the water, and thought on Azrael. He would have to respond now. He would have to. Time to get busy, he thought to himself. Time to get busy.

Adruel and Charmaniel were Seraphim of Eternity. They were twins and had been together most of the time in their long sojourn in life. Adruel was a successful business man now, owning a number of corporations, with shares in many others. In relation to this, he worked occasionally throughout the year to ensure his businesses were up to standard, staying abreast of current happenings in the related industries, and making suitable profits. But, apart from those part time work responsibilities, he and Charmaniel usually were on a state of permanent holiday, which they had long been, travelling throughout the realm and the others, enjoying the sights and having themselves a good time. This was both suited to their character personalities and an enjoyable way to spend their eternal lives, and neither of them really ever anticipated much of a change to the scenario.

That was until Charmaniel brought up Daniel's words on the potential role of the Seraphim – to form their own spiritual ministry. She confronted him, openly, and he smiled.

'Perhaps, Char. Perhaps. I developed Sarusemyazadynim long ago when I had a strong fascination with Torah, but inevitably the real world interfered and business concerns took over. But Torah Philosophy is my strength, so if I do anything spiritually, it will likely be in that field.'

'Then do it,' responded his twin. 'From emails I have been getting this is on a number of the Seraphims mind. Best not to act to late, and get a start on the project.'

'Dear Char. I could take forever to start it, and I don't think it will matter either way. After all, whatever will be will be.'

'Very funny,' she responded, but she saw the point.

He was in the courts that afternoon for four solid hours, hitting serve after serve, responding to the ball machine and doing various exercises. But that was the life of Matrel, usually still ranked in the top 100 angels at tennis in the realm. For a long time he had contemplated attempting to stay at number 1 but, when it became obvious just how much work was required to stay at the top, he gradually tapered off into a more relaxed stance. These days he relied on his long experience to maintain his ranking, but he knew unless he maintained the effort he would gradually fall away from the world class players. But that was life and, with the ever expanding population and influx of new players, simply a necessity.

Finishing off, he had a shower, and returned inside. Amiel was away, shopping, and he had some quiet time for a few hours. Sitting down at his desk, after his shower, he contemplated what had been on his mind since Amiel brought up the subject. Picking up his writing quill, he dipped it in the vial of ink he had just opened and, the title having been in his mind for a little while now, he wrote:

"Faith and Fear – Overcoming our Anxieties and Going Forward in our Walk with God'

He looked at the title. In so many ways it summed up what the Seraphim angel Matrel was on about anyway. He had long battled with anxieties and occasional depressions, but God already knew that, placing 'Do Not Worry' as his Seraphim Torah Principle. And thus, motivated by that, through his long struggle he had gained much experience in both faith and fear – how to have faith and how to overcome one's fears.

He thought back to his time in the Abyss of Insanity, tormented by Satan and the dark ones. It had been a tough time, but 7 brave angels had rescued him and brought him home. Satan had never actually tortured him physically, but he had been chained to a boulder, fed stale bread and water, and tormented by Satan and other dark spirits who said he would never be rescued. They had invaded his mind, called him all sorts of pathetic names, and it had nearly broken him. But it had been a purging experience and, when he had emerged, he felt stronger for the experience. And now he took on new challenges with faith, trusting in the Lord, not worrying.

If he was to ever form a spiritual ministry, perhaps this writing could be one of the fundamental tools of his ministry. And, if so, he would have to concentrate on producing a product of excellence. The reputation of Matrel, Seraphim of Eternity, demanded nothing less.

Again, he looked at the title, smiled to himself and, picking up the quill, took to his task.

He was happy. Really, quite happy. The first chapter was complete and 'On the Edge – Striving for the BEST in ourselves' was, to Azrael, looking like the champion type of text he would need it to be for the ministries of the church of Azrael. Already he had an influx of inquiries into the church, such being his long gained reputation and fame, and he had hired a team to handle the email inquiries with standard responses given to most questions.

What he knew he needed was a text – a foundational text to utilize and rely upon in his ministerial work. The one he saw as his main competitor, Jesus, used his Gospel. That was the foundation stone of Christian faith. Azrael, thus, was concentrating heavily and making sure 'On the Edge – Striving for the BEST in ourselves' was as useful, practical, pragmatic, reliable and of such a quality of excellence that it would last forever and prove a useful and enduring part of the spiritual and self-help communities knowledge and culture. For it was not just a spiritual work – it was a self-help tome as well, and that was a community of people in and of itself.

He was happy. Quite happy. Buzzing around all afternoon, the ideas flying through his mind, chatting with Kwintakel that evening, working out his life plan.

Cosadriel was at a bar near Terraphon in Terraphora, having agreed to meet up with Michael just to catch up. He was in the bar, thinking over his planned work ahead of him. He had been monitoring Azrael's website and noticed the advertisement for his new book which would be available by the end of the year, to be the foundational text of the movement. Of course, he had been giving thought to the old workers in this field – Moses, Jesus, David, Callodyn. They had been working for ages, almost since the beginning, in building spiritual ministries. But they were traditional, so Cosadriel felt and, while he didn't fault them for that, he thought a new way could be achieved. Azrael was going to inevitably corner the 'Self-Help Market' and Matrel, with his work would also appeal to the self-help market and the sporting gurus. Yes, he had also been surveying Matrel's website and the other Seraphims own websites, staying abreast with the current phenomenon which Daniel seemed to have inspired. Daniel himself worked with prophecy and traditional religion – that was Danny Boy's way. He was entertaining. And while Cosadriel appreciated that well enough, it was not the approach he was going to use.

Thinking about it, Matrel and Azrael seemed to have set the tone for what he would likely be about as well. And considering his age long rivalry with Azrael, could it really be any other way? A standard text to be utilized as the 'Gospel' as it were for the movement seemed to be the main idea. So he needed one. Azrael based his work on his own Torah Prinicple. Cosadriel thought on his own one 'Fight Like Bloody Hell'. Well, in fact, that was about perfect as a spirit for the current competition. In fact, more than perfect. He could perhaps utilize that principle in the title of his work, like Azrael incorporated some of his, but he didn't want to be too obvious. And suddenly he had the title. He took out his mobile, typed in with the mini texting tool:

'The Fight – Responding to Life's Challengers'

He smiled to himself – a response to the one challenging him, Azrael himself. Should be perfect he thought to himself. Should be perfect.

Michael showed up shortly, asked him how he was going, and brought up the issue of the current spate of religious fervour. 'Any ideas yourself,' he casually asked of Cosadriel.

'Oh no, not at all,' responded Cosadriel, who eyed Michael carefully, but the firstborn of the Seraphim inquired no further on the subject.

Yet, he was not really going to wait forever. Like others, Adruel had been surveying the other Seraphims websites and the fervour which Daniel began seemed to be the 'New Agenda' of the Realm. Adruel was initially cautious at the plethora of new religions but decided to reconcile this to the 'Spirit of the Current Age'. After all, perhaps this was needed at this current time, and part of the planning of God. The old warhorses of religious faith were established – they were not going anywhere. And perhaps they served as that foundation stone of stability for newer faiths to be birthed and find, likewise a home and a role in the world.

He liked what he was reading on Azrael's website. The first chapter of 'On the Edge – Striving for the BEST in ourselves' had been released for free reading on his website, and Adruel thought the text quite illuminating and challenging. Azrael certainly set a high standard in the words he brought forth.

Charmaniel had challenged him. Sought to see wether the time was now right for Adruel himself to launch his own campaign on spirituality. She had suspected, which would likely be true, a work on spiritual philosophy. Adruel, in sensing a spirit emanating from a number of the Seraphim, now had his essential idea.

'The Spirit of Excellence – Understanding what Motivates the Heart of Us All'.

Perhaps, like Sufism in Islam, a sect devoted more to the philosophical and spiritual side of Islam, his text could serve in such a role to a popular current trend in the Seraphim ministerial works.

He got out of the bath tub, were he had been bathing, thinking over life, and took a towel to dry himself off, heading to his bedroom. Charmaniel was on the bed, skimpily dressed, looking her usual hot self.

'I have a title,' he said.

'For what?' she responded.

'The Book. The spiritual book you requested. It's a good one. I am happy with it.'

She looked at him, smiling. 'Come here. Get some loving, champion.' She was happy with him. Very happy. She wanted her twin to enter this arena now. To make his contribution, to make his name. That was important to her. And seeing the happy look on his face, she knew he had a good idea. She would give him some good loving and, later, when he was resting, quiz him gently on just what he had on his mind.

Ambriel was talking with Meludiel about what a few angels had been calling 'The New Agenda'. 'I think,' said Ambriel,' like I was saying, the ideas of Daniel have really started to attract attention. New ministry – new ideas – new love.'

'So perhaps they are starting to catch on about what it is all really about, huh Amby,' responded his twin.

'Yes, I think so. Starting to love, now. Starting to care the influence they have and can maintain.'

'Oh, I think they have always done that. We've always been angelic. But life has always gotten in the way so far. It usually finds a way of putting to death our best made plans.'

'I know, Mel. We should rise above that, though. See the bigger picture.'

'And is that what you do? See the bigger picture?'

'I hope I do. God chose me for the role of Messiah. He didn't choose another.'

'I know. And you do a wonderful job at it. But he chose you – he made you for the role – because you are in so many ways the heart of love. It is what so many of us crave in our deepest emotional hearts.'

'Which is what should be in each Ministry of each Seraphim. Especially yourself when you feel called.'

Meludiel remained silent, thinking that over. 'When I am called,' she said fatly. 'That is an interesting idea.

'What do you mean?' he responded.

'Believe me, I am used to the idea of calling. Of Destiny. Of Fate. But life… Well life.' She left off speaking.

'What?' he asked, curiously.

'Life doesn't always go according to God's plans. Or anyone else's, dear brother. It is….unpredictable. It is often spontaneous. It is real.'

'But that doesn't mean God doesn't call us to service.'

'No, it doesn't. But part of me thinks Daniel's ideas are just that. Daniel's ideas.'

Ambriel nodded. 'It doesn't mean God isn't listening to what Daniel has to say, Meludiel. And God might very well approve.'

She smiled, came over and hugged her twin, and said. 'Heaven forbid.' And they both laughed.

Cosadriel had been writing down a number of titles for his spiritual ministries. However, one after another he kept on scratching them out. Oshanel came in and looked at what he was doing, understanding his dilemma.

She asked him 'Well, what are you really good at, Saddy?'

'Well, sports mostly.'

'Well, why not a sports oriented ministry. Making the goal – going the distance – developing a winning attitude. How about the types of prayers and spiritual meditations and focuses needed for success. You have had enough of your own after all.'

Cosadriel looked at her, making the instant connection in his mind that she had spoken true wisdom to her. He took up his pen, said 'leave it with me,' and began scribbling yet again.

Half an hour later he had the title of his ministry, to work in harmony with his planned text:

'The Seraphim Society for the Advancement of Spiritual and Physical Excellence in Competition.'

He showed it to Oshanel when she came in the room. 'It's a bit lengthy, Saddy. How about shortening it.'

'To what?' he queried.

'Oh, how about 'The Society for Competitive Excellence.' That way, as it gradually develops, you can move into more arenas. Like business, and maybe administration and politics and so on.

He nodded. It sounded good. 'Then that will be it, Osh. 'The Society for Competitive Excellence.'

In the throneroom of God in Zaphon a particular shadow angel named Karanasius was informed by God, having just been summoned, that Cosadriel had just claimed the title still held vacant in the register that had been particularly reserved for Cosadriel in his destiny, should he claim it in time, that Karanasius had desired for some time. 'SORRY KARANASIUS. I HAD THOUGHT THAT COSADRIEL WOULD INEVITABLY REACH FOR THIS TITLE. I AM AFRAID IT IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE. HE HAS CLAIMED IT IN TIME.'

'Oh, that is ok. I have other ideas now. Thank you father, anyway.'

'GO IN PEACE MY CHILD.'

Satan was at it again. A new idea in some ways, but not really – a direct borrowing from the pentecostals with his own dark twist. Channel 666, were he was featured, was telecasting the special and Satan announced at the beginning of the show his irreverent new angle – a healing ministry.

One by one the faithful Goths, Metalheads, Emo's, Punks, Freaks and other wannabes filed forward for healing from their dark lord. And one by one, with Lucifer and the other Saruvim to catch them, Satan yelled for all to hear 'Be Ye Healed' in his best Southern US accent. And, one by one, they all on cue fell backwards into the arms of the Saruvim, were laid down on the ground, and 'received' their healing.

The audience was engrossed. Ratings were enormous. Satan was on top of his game.

Daniel and Valandriel were watching the special. After a while Daniel groaned and said 'For Fu*k's sake.'

Valandriel turned to him and said 'Now why didn't we think of that?'

Again, Daniel groaned.

Michael was visiting Gabriel in the overseers office of Zaphon. 'So,' began Michael rather smugly with an 'I Told You So' grin on his face. 'Did you see the telecast last night? Channel 666?'

Gabriel groaned and said 'I am trying to forget about it Michael. It was not the best of things I agree. But what can we do, huh? We have always allowed a fair degree of personal liberty in what people get up to. They like their freedoms – their liberties – their free speech. We can't interfere and, as much as we would like everyone to focus on God and a holy way of life, well…. Well I still appreciate my freedoms as well. We are not a dictatorship. We are supposedly a Theocracy, but we have a lot of Sandalphon's Democracy in us as well. I think that much is unavoidable. And, thus, Satan gets to say what he wants and, within legal reason, do whatever the hell he likes.'

'I know,' responded Michael. 'I know. I don't think we can change that. And, in truth, like you, I don't think we would want to. Perhaps, if nothing else, Saruviel's lesson to us was don't push it too much. People need their own space.'

'Exactly,' responded Gabriel. 'And thus Satan is the Lord of the Dark, and does what he wants. So let him gain his following. Wisdom triumphs in the end. We know that.'

Michael smiled, whistled a tune, and walked off. He never said as much, but Gabriel took the hint. A big 'I told you so' was the hint.

Frank Archer was continuing to have success with Archerism on New Terra and had now started to think of expanding to other planets and starting in the Realm of Eternity as well at Canbraphon in Canbraphora, the thirtieth disc of the realm were humanity began living in the Realm in a major way. A Ketravim angel called 'Rardakielion' had contacted him and offered his services for becoming the Realm of Eternity contact at Canbraphon. Frank had agreed to this and through dialogue made more of his plans for both the 'Realm of Eternity' and for humanities planetary bodies.

Daphne was with him that evening and they were discussing things for Archerism.

'You know, darling. It is commitment more than anything else. I mean, if you want to go off and disappear into another world, another life, another way, some dim and distant time in the future, well, you could do that, I suppose. But if the ministry is alive and well, what could they possibly ever think? I mean, if you have built up a huge community of followers, and then disappear, what would everyone think? How would they cope? I mean, sure, they can commit elsewhere, in time. But so many hearts would be distraught. So many hearts would be broken.'

'Yes, I know what you are saying Daphne. That is a very, very serious issue, and I have given it a hell of a lot of thought. All I can say is that, if I really wanted to disappear, even that could not last forever, and I would inevitably find my way home again. It is just the way it is. Nothing really lasts forever…..does it. We go back again, to old bases, to old values, to old truths. If, and this is a big if, but if I can establish this faith, this Archerism, and make it last for at least another millions years of my life, well then it will be established. And then, should I ever need to wander, I feel I could turn the running of the assembly over to other responsible elders for a while. For a while while I do my thing. But, you know me. I think, above everything else, it is just my nature to be responsible. I will come home. Inevitably I will come home, and the fellowship will be again central to my life. Perhaps they are just the growing pains of an eternal life, dear wife. Perhaps that is all they are. But I will be faithful. I know my heart. I don't think God is leading me into this without a plan. I think it will succeed.'

Daphne looked at him, pleased with his words. They were good words. True words. Frank Archer words. 'Then I am with you on this venture, Frank. You will have my loyal support of a good and faithful wife.'

He came over to her, kissed her on the cheek. 'Truly, Daphne, I couldn't imagine this without you.'

Samael was in Aphrayel's abode in the Realm of Infinity, in Azion the Golden City, spending an afternoon at his most regular of habitats. They were relaxing in each other's company, Aphrayel playing solitaire, while Samael was lost in thought. Sandalphon had been there just after lunch, but had disappeared with Gemrayel. The room was quiet, happy with each others company, but then Aphrayel brought up a subject, the subject of the recent religious fervour, and queried to Samael if he had any such response.

'Religion, Aphrayel? I am not really sure if that is my calling.'

'And why not? It appears to be all the rage down below.'

'As I recall 'Torah and Life' is selling extremely well on the spiritual charts from my latest royalties cheque.'

'Then why not minister that? Onaphim Samael Ministries, or something like that?'

'Why the fuss?'

'I just think we should get with the times. That Daniel suggested it. Perhaps he had a good idea.'

'mmm. Maybe. But if I were to do such a thing, well…..' he left off speaking.

'Well what,' she responded.

'Well, dear Sister. Well.. Well I would want to do a proper job at it. A very proper job. I mean, it sounds like they are really attempting to be long lasting ministries – perhaps eternal ministries. And that is challenging. Committing to that much eternal life in a ministerial work? Well you had better be bloody certain. Something I know well is that God can be lenient in how we live our own lives and the freedoms we desire, but when we affect others, then he will judge if we stuff up. And he can judge severely. The Cross was a punishment, as I see it, to Jesus for certain improper things which developed with Christian faith, things which God foresaw in Jesus ministerial work during the Gospel years. I would not welcome such a fate, personally.'

'Yet I do not think you corrupt, dear brother. Your motivations are pure. You have a dark streak, too. Like Sandalphon. Two peas in a pod, you two. But you have a heart of gold deep down, and that will certainly shine through. Perhaps you should think about it. Think about the kind of development and growth you would go through in being responsible for so many people.'

'Potentially unending numbers, though Aphy. I already have enough angelic offspring out there who look to me from time to time. It is a great responsibility, you know. Is it really me, in the end? I have, like others, been called a devil from time to time. Is such a ministry really for me?'

Aphrayel looked at him seriously, turned to her solitaire game, and started playing. Samael left off speaking and gazed at the TV set briefly, and then out into space as had become his habit. She spoke again shortly.

'Have a little faith, brother. It wouldn't hurt you.'

He looked at her for a short while, and returned his gaze to the nothing. But her words had found a home. They had found a home.

Chapter Twelve

'That isn't true,' responded Michael to the Cherubim Steve's point.

'How little do you know. And you know the origin of God? And the source of his power?'

Michael went silent. Steve had just announced God was also bound to morality – to moral truth – and that the universe contained within it a sense of moral justice and law – inherent in the universe and the nature of existence – and that God was born from this elementary existence.'

'Nobody escapes justice, Michael. Not even God. And your circumcision is not right.'

'I was never circumcised.'

'Israel have been. They still do it. We have been ignoring it till now, but it is time for you to get the hell over it. The Noahide world has been paying lip service to Israel long enough. We have only gone by the 'Chosen Jew' mentality to humour you. To put up with your pride. But you're not separate from us. You never have been. You are Noahides as well. And this circumcising is one of God's mistakes, which these days he is confessing up to. Just go ask him.'

Michael looked coldly at him. Here was Callodyn again. 'Ok. I will, you bastard.'

Four hours later, Michael had been sitting in the throneroom of God for an hour, waiting on God's response. Finally the LORD spoke.

'THE TORAH WAS GIVEN TO ESTABLISH JUSTICE, SON. A PROGRESSIVE JEW WILL TELL YOU – IT ISN'T PERFECT. CIRCUMCISION WORKED FOR A WHILE, BUT JUSTICE DEMANDS IT ENDS IN TIME. ISRAEL IS NOT TO BE SEPARATE FOREVER. THEY ARE AN IDEA OF MINE, WHICH HASN'T ALWAYS WORKED THE WAY I WANTED IT TO. NOAH HAS NEVER REALLY LIKED THE IDEA. NEVER REALLY ACCEPTED THE CALL OF ABRAM. AND, YES, AS STEVE SAYS, MY ORIGIN COMES FROM THE PERFECT SPIRIT OF JUSTICE AND MORALITY INHERENT IN THE UNIVERSE – THEY ARE THE NATURAL LAWS OF LIFE, WHICH IS HOW LIFE FUNCTIONS. I DIDN'T CREATE THEM. THEY EXIST REGARDLESS OF HOW I BEHAVE, AND, NO, I HAVEN'T ALWAYS BEHAVED PERFECTLY. SARUVIEL MIGHT TESTIFY TO THAT TRUTH.

I GUESS YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO ACCEPT THIS NOW, MICHAEL. ALLOW CIRCUMCISION FOR NOW. WE HAVE PLENTY OF MERCY AND GRACE TO PLAY WITH. IT WILL TAKE JACOB A LONG TIME TO GET OVER IT, OK. A LONG TIME.

OK.'

Michael went away softly. He was shattered. Shattered. Callodyn had been right, all those years ago. Michael had condemned his younger brother in his heart for not accepting the sovereignty of Israel, but Callodyn had been right. Nobody could rule another. In the end, not even God. Only perfect justice ruled, and when people went astray from that, Karma, while it would have mercy and patience, eventually sorted them out. Even God.

He sighed. Later on he travelled to the Terravon, sat down, and died a death. A death of a way of life which, in truth, was never meant to last forever.

Cheryl was dancing with unicorns, swimming with dolphins and singing with the faeryes when, suddenly, she awoke to a jolt.

'Cheryl!' yelled Kimberley, her Supergirl's band-mate. 'Come on, get up sleepy head. Let's have some fun.'

'What time is it?' queried the drowsy Cheryl. 'And you disturbed such a beautiful dream.'

'Don't worry about dreams, sweetie. Our first album has now reached a Giga of Diamonds. We are doing really well.'

'How many is a Giga?'

'Oh, I don't know. Its heaps. Who cares. Let's party. The girls are downstairs waiting, so hurry up and get dressed.'

As Cheryl rose from her bed, not really caring about a Giga of Diamond sales, Nathan came to her mind. He had been in her dreams that night, had proposed to her, and she had been about to say something when the scene suddenly changed. Was that a sign? Was it not meant to be? Who could really say.

Half an hour later they were all together having breakfast at a local café, some of the passers by staring at them, knowing who they were obviously.

'You know,' said Nicola Robertson, squeezing some lemon juice into her black tea. 'I never quite get sick of this good life.'

'I know what you mean,' responded Sarah Hardwick, taking a bite of a croissant.

'And the endless array of new boys,' said Nadine Cole.

Kimberley, staring at Cheryl, spoke fourth. 'Oh, and the Diamonds. I always love hearing about a new Diamond sale.' Diamonds were sale measurements of 10 Million copies o a musical record.

'What's on your mind, Cheryl?' asked Nadine, looking at her Supergirl's band-mate.

'Oh, nothing,' said Cheryl, taking a sip from her black coffee.

'She looks lost in a world of her own,' said Kimberley.

'It must be a boy. It's ALWAYS a boy,' responded Nadine.

'It's NOT a boy,' insisted Cheryl in response.

'IT ISN"T,' they all said at once.

Cheryl went silent for a few seconds, and then smiled slightly and confessed. 'Well, ok. It is.'

'Told you so,' said Nadine.

'Who is it then?' queried Sarah.

Cheryl looked apprehensive about sharing her latest romance, but decided she could trust her girls. 'Well, his name is Nathan. He's a Ketravim. The missing 37.'

'Is he hot?' asked Nicola.

'Yeh, give us the dirt,' said Sarah.

The four girls looked at Cheryl, waiting for a response.

'Yes,' he's hot. But we haven't slept together yet.'

'Whatever you say,' responded Sarah, taking another bite of her croissant and looking around at all the eyes focused on them.

Kimberley bent over and whispered in her ear. 'Do you love him?'

And Cheryl went silent, thinking that over. Thinking that over. Did she love Nathan Yeltsin? Did she?

Hosannuel was in a good mood. The Bulldogs had won 7 straight and would likely once again make the finals for the 4th consecutive year running. Things were good.

He sat in the bulldogs league club members lounge, leafing through Rugby League Week, but mostly looking out the window at the traffic going by, lost in thought. His brother Daniel was on his mind. Well not Daniel, exactly. But something which Daniel had expressed. A ministry. A spiritual ministry. The fundamental idea that each of the Seraphim should have a focus on a spiritual ministry.

Hosannuel was a Muslim, and had never really been challenged on his faith to be anything but that. Sure, he read the Torah as well, but his focus was on the prophets teachings from eternity as his fundamental code of life. And, in truth, he could think of no real reason to leave his faith of human birth for anything else. But something else was on his mind, something perhaps inspired by Daniel's ideas, yet with a slightly different focus.

Hosannuel had played for the Bulldogs for hundreds of thousands of years – practically a million of them now. They were his team, he was the premiere goalkicker for the club, and that was his essential satisfaction in life. Rugby League had done a lot for him and perhaps, now, there was something he could do to return his favour upon the game. True, there were literally millions of manuals and textbooks written by the legends on Rugby League and how to play the game, and there were many organisations dedicated to promoting fairplay in Rugby League. But at the highest level, as Hosannuel saw it, there seemed to be lacking a foundation dedicated to producing excellence in the field of Rugby League in terms of fairplay and good conduct – perhaps moral conduct, not always at home on the battlefield of the football field – for which, if it really existed, would prove a benefit to the game. And that is were Hosannuel saw his opportunity. If he were to utilize both his tremendous reputation in the game and harness his knowledge of fairplay and ethics, something he gave a lot of thought to in each game he played, and forge these elements into a foundation for the elite of the game to produce a higher quality of both fairplay and excellence in conduct, as well as teaching principles of sporting excellence in general, that could well indeed be an amazing contribution to his beloved pastime. And, if he were to launch such a foundation, he could foresee in his ongoing role as tutor and teacher of the ethics of the game, a role, perhaps, somewhat similar to the ideas envisioned by Daniel.

In all honesty there seemed to be little point in reinventing the wheel of spirituality – but in utilizing his own experience and knowledge in a practical area of suit in his own life and circumstances, well…. Well that seemed worthwhile.

It would certainly be food for thought for a while at the least.

He continued staring out at the traffic, pleased with his subconscious decision to look into this idea, sipping on a beer, happy with all that was.

Ariel had finally concluded her portion of the 45th section of 'Ladies of the Seraphim Torah'. It was quite comprehensive and had taken her longer than expected, but she was pleased with the result. Urshalel of course was the next lady on the list to add a section, something she may already have begun working on so, taking the USB drive the ladies had been using, she travelled the realm to Urshalel's abode and sat with her, discussing life.

'Finally,' said Urshalel, receiving the drive. 'What took you so long?'

'Oh, you know. A lot to say,' responded the 45th female Seraphim.

'Well it is about time.' Urshalel sat down at her computer, brought the document onto the screen and, after realizing there were over 300 pages of Ariel's addition for her section, just laughed. 'Oh, dear Ariel. You really are Daniel's twin, aren't you.'

Ariel looked down, almost in shame, and said 'Please Urshalel. Don't say it like that.'

Urshalel smiled a little and put her arm around her sister. 'Don't worry. I am sure what you have to say is wonderful. You are Daniel's twin, after all.'

Callodyn was thinking over the future of 'Haven Noahide Fellowship'. In truth, Haven Noahide was aimed primarily at human beings, but certain angels who had been noahides had also joined. But that would not work forever and Callodyn felt, in all truth, it was about time he formed what he had been planning for quite a while. There also existed Haven Adamide Fellowship for those favouring a more Adam-based approach to spirituality. After all, technically, there were many humans who had existed before the flood who were not Noahides and they had been procreating now for nearly a million years. There were a hell of a lot of Adamides, thus, who were not in fact Noahides as well, and they needed a fellowship from Callodyn as well, as far as he saw it. Of course, not every Adamide or Noahide had joined his assemblies – in fact just a small percentage of them relatively speaking, but that was only natural. There were, after all, numerous people dedicated to the game of spiritually fellowship, assembly and ministry. But Callodyn had a share he was responsible for, including many of his own offspring through many generations, and thus his responsibility was likely to last forever.

But, for what he had been planning for many long years now, it was time to see action. 'Haven Angelic Fellowship' would be for any and all angels, of whatever breed, that decided to join. It would focus on Cherubim who had already joined his fellowships, of which there were a significant number, and then proceed to establish itself with various other cherubim and Seraphim offspring and so on, as it fulfilled its purposes as a spiritual fellowship. After all, was that not what Seraphim Daniel spoke of?

Recently he had been talking to one of the new kids on the block, Frank Archer, who seemed, to Callodyn, to have the kind of stuff of dedication to eternal principle – not just temporary. He personally suspected that 'Archerism' as Frank called it could have a great destiny indeed. Frank had suggested that the way that Canbraphora was developing to be the crux between the spiritual centre of the realm of eternity and the brave new world from the 30th disc onwards, that Canbraphora, suitably enough, should be the place to locate the central hub of Haven Angelic Fellowship.

Callodyn agreed. As simple as that. He had lived in Canberra, anyway, in his time on earth, and Canbraphora seemed an ideal disc of the Realm to centre Haven Angelic Fellowship. He had felt, perhaps, in Nazraphora, the tenth disc of the Realm, were the Vatican was headquartered, the Champion of Jesus' Catholic faith, that he could start Haven Angelic Fellowship as well, but in the end he decided he did not want that much competition. Christianity, deemed legitimate based on the doctrine of Jesus being the Pseudo-Christ from 1 Enoch, and well entrenched in the Politically correct 'Gospel of Jesus of Nazareth' which was a culling of the book of Matthew primarily to remove all 'Christ','Crucifixion' and 'Anti-Jewish' teachings to make it a 'Kosher Gospel' which was supposedly friendly to David Rothchild – Ambriel – simply being a representation of Jesus' basic spiritual teachings, was strong now. Very strong. But that had been inevitable. When the spiritual truth had been established with the advent of the Davidic Messiah, Jesus had been humbled on Judgement Day and learned his lesson. But God was not trying to fight off his beloved son Jesus' ambitions, but had taken time to focus him on a more kosher and acceptable approach to his spiritual fight against sin and decadence. And now, permitted to use the title 'Christian' by David, who did not really object, nor would the heart of Ambriel, Christianity was thriving and doing better and better all the time. Perhaps there, at the Vatican in Nazraphora, he could establish Haven Angelic Fellowship and hopefully thrive in the determined spiritual environment. But, in the end, no. No. He would do it his own way, and start most likely with Canbraphora. There he would focus, aim for glory and persevere until he accomplished his objectives.

Jesus looked at the email he had received. It was from Callodyn – trouble indeed. He opened it up and began reading.

'Yo, Christ-Child.' Typical sarcasm from Call. He continued. 'Canbraphora, Canbraphora, Canbraphora. And while I did indeed consider your blessed Nazraphora, the heat from the power of the cross would just be too much for me in the end. So it is on blessed Canbraphoran soil that the destiny of the eternal warriors of virtue shall be born. 'Haven Angelic Ministries'. Beware our wrath. Callodyn.'

He smiled to himself. That was Callodyn. As sharp as ever.

Jesus considered it. Christianity, the original version from the Realm of Eternity, had been for the angels. But that had been going slow for a long time, his focus primarily on humanity. Perhaps, now, a reinvigoration. Perhaps a new focus.

And the idea came to him. Meet the challenge head on. Move to Canbraphora. Christian Angelic Fellowship Ministries. Amen and amen and amen.

Hosannuel, Matrel, Adruel, Azrael & Cosadriel were having a meeting with Gabriel at Zaphon. Gabriel was inquiring into the new niche market that the group seemed to be focusing upon – self help spirituality was a term Gabriel was currently using, which was not quite denounced by those before him. He wanted information and raised the issue that soon, from whispers he had heard, God might give the community an announcement on the 'New Agenda' as it has come to be called.

'Now, I would encourage you, friends, that in the same way you have been inspired by our beloved brother Daniel to work towards this task to the establishment of your ministries, that you do the following things to the spirit of excellence you all so obviously seek. Your foundational texts need to be immaculate. They need to be flawless. They need to present their ideas with clarity, purpose and strength. And they need an eternal focus. Daniel may be a bit of a worry at the best of times, but I feel he now has God's approval in this new agenda. But we are to exercise caution. We have liberties in our influence, liberties which many before us have used passionately in the formation of their own spiritual agendas. Ours, thus, has been a work of patience until an appropriate time to pursue our own endeavours. But those times have arrived, brothers. Those times have arrived. You all probably know about our Seraphim sister's objectives – Ladies of the Seraphim Torah. They are a united front. And while they will likely develop the largest spiritually assembly of them all through their united efforts, our overall numbers should keep them in check. So, I encourage you, develop your spiritual texts, review them appropriately, and establish your ministries in the spirit you have claimed for yourself – the spirit of excellence.'

'We will see, then, what God thinks of it all,' finished Gabriel.

As the group departed, taking Gabriel's encouragement to heart, Gabriel sensed something. The threshold of a new era – a new way of thinking. A greater, deeper, and perhaps even more meaningful investigation into the spiritual and real meaning of life and the things people did with the gift God had given them. A more knowledge-based world, a greater elaboration, a grander vision. The time had come, Daniel had seen to that, and, so Gabriel guessed, the way destiny was probably desiring for it to be. But, on that issue, only time would tell for sure.

Daniel and Valandriel were discussing Gabriel's recent meeting with 'The Diehards' as Daniel has just coined the group. They had all met in a popular Zaphoran pub and word had gotten back to Daniel that the little group had been encouraging each other in their dreams and boasting about their planned successes and triumphs – and even Cosadriel and Azrael had been getting along, patting each other on the back.

'Are they a threat?' queried Valandriel.

'It is prophesied,' responded Daniel. 'The Diehards shall come forth, and receive their glory, but the true inheritors shall triumph over even them. So says the prophet Daniel.' Valandriel grinned.

Saruviel sat with Kantriel and Daraqel in Kalphon keep, at dinner, eating a fine meal in a traditional manner they were, of occasions, wont to do, which Krystabel and a number of specialist cooks had prepared. It was quite a sumptuous feast, and the three of them were in good spirits.

'A toast to you Saruviel, for your gracious hospitality,' said Daraqel, raising a glass of fine red wine.

'Yes, to Saruviel,' responded Kantriel, raising his glass.

The three of them sipped on their wine and Krystabel, who was standing at the back serving them, which she occasionally did in her feminine traditionalism, came forward, and asked them if they would now like their cigars, to which they nodded.

Daraqel spluttered on his cigar, which he always did at these little get togethers they ran once a century to catch up, but Saruviel dragged on his cigar with professional-like qualities.

'So, master Saruviel. What plans has the Lord of Kalphon for the future,' queried Kantriel.

'What plans indeed,' responded the 7th Seraphim. He turned to Krystabel. 'Dearest Kryssie. Your loving service has been much valued again. You are a maid of great honour to treat us as such. Please, sit with us now. Enjoy a brandy.'

Krystabel sat down next to Saruviel, indeed taking a glass of brandy, and looked in a stately manner towards her twin, waiting on his words as were the other two.

'There is a high calling in life, brothers and sisters. A high calling. What we are capable of in the infinite number of choices we can dream upon is not known as once, for the mind must pursue its regular life and stability before comprehending any such glories. But I have a calling to glory, I feel. I feel it in my heart, in my bones.'

'How so, fair twin,' asked Krystabel.

'Enlighten us,' responded Kantriel.

'Creation!' exclaimed Saruviel.

'Creation?' queried Daraqel?

'Creation,' affirmed the Seraphim male.

'Mmm,' said Kantriel, stroking his chin, as the small group of attendees considered their esteemed older brother.

Daniel and Valandriel were in a good mood – they had responded to the 'Diehards', who had just launched their texts on the market, with the self-help book of extremities, titled 'Kicking Arse – the Daniel Methodologies.' The book had been released earlier that month and had triumphed over the other recent contenders of the 'Diehards' by going straight to number one on the 'Self-Help-Spirituality' charts. While Daniel had been the main contributor to the work, Valandriel had contributed a number of relevant case studies on the life of Daniel from an observers perspective and had done the introduction, foreword and edited the text. In a nutshell it was supposedly a snapshot of the 'Daniel spirit of excellence' as he claimed for himself. Wether it was the quality of the text, or the outright bragging fame of Daniel and his recent prophetical utterances, which gained fame for the text, nobody could know for sure, but either way it had triumphed at number one over its adversaries, and the diabolical duo were beside themselves with joy.

'Daniel,' began Ariel, smiling at him. 'Have you ever heard of the word humility?'

Ambriel and Meludiel smiled at Daniel, guests of his abode, waiting on the response to Ariel's question. For indeed great had been the bragging about the achievement of the number one slot by the so called 'Master of Perfection'.

'Oh, humility,' began Daniel. 'I believe there is a biblical book which illuminates that subject perfectly. All about this Babylonian King,' responded the 45th male Seraphim.

Ariel smirked. She knew the book of her Cherubic Danielic brother well, the prophet of Israel who had contributed the 'Book of Daniel' to the Hebrew Bible.

'Yes, but dare I say,' responded Ariel, a slight mocking demeanour on her face, 'that oneself perhaps takes for granted the so called humility of the esteemed name.'

Ambriel looked at him, waiting on his response, and Meludiel carefully sipped on her tea, not looking at him, but smiling at Ariel's question.

'Yes. Well. Mmm,' responded Daniel, defeated by his twin's comment. 'I suppose I MAY have bragged a little. But it WAS number one.'

'And well done I say old chap,' responded Ambriel.

Meludiel tilted her head and said 'Yes dear brother. Well done.'

Daniel bowed, but his embarrassment was obvious, and Ariel smirked the remainder of the day.

'You know, I suppose he deserves it in the end. I suppose he deserves it.'

'Yes,' responded Amiel to her twin Matrel, pouring out the tea.

'I mean, it is a good effort and all. It was well written.

'Certainly,' agreed Amiel,' adding the milk.

'And it's a good bloody read, the most important thing.'

'Indeed,' said Amiel, putting in the sugar lumps. 'But can I ask you a question, dear brother. Are you jealous?'

Matrel looked at her philosophically, said nothing, and sipped on his tea. Was he jealous? Jealous of Daniel? Now that was an interesting question.

'You know, he really does strive for glory after all,' said Adruel, philosophically.

'Indeed,' said Charmaniel, knitting a teddy bear.

'And he works his arse off to get fame. Addicted to it I think.'

'I guess so,' responded Adruel's twin.

'Yeh. And the books is a good bloody read as well, the most important thing I guess.'

'Indeed,' said Amiel, working on a cross stitch. She suddenly, though, put down her knitting, and looked straight at him. 'But can I ask you a question, dear brother. Are you jealous?'

Adruel looked at her quizzically. 'Daniel? Jealous of Daniel?' but she said nothing in response, returning to her knitting. Jealous of Daniel, Adruel thought to himself. Now that was an interesting question.

'I mean, it is a first class effort,' said Hosannuel.

'Mmm,' nodded his twin Sadryel, sitting in front of the fire place, working on a portrait.

'And it reads well.'

'I guess,' responded the 13th female born Seraphim.

'Oh, and he is a lifelong bulldog. That is got to count for something after all.'

Sadryel, putting down her brush, looked at the painting and then turned to Hosannuel.

'But tell me dear brother. Are you jealous?'

Hosannuel looked at her, and turned again to the table in front of him with the bulldogs trading cards he had been looking at. He picked up one of his own cards, looked at it and asked the card a question. 'Am I, bro? Am I jealous of the devil?' The card just silently stared at him.

'He is a dickhead! Even more than bloody Cosadriel. A first class moron.'

Kwintakel rubbed her beloveds shoulders, trying to console his jealousy.

'I mean, a first grader could do a better effort. The book is shite.'

'I know, I know,' responded his twin, trying to assuage his fury.

'He's an idiot,' he again grumbled.

Kwintakel gained some courage. 'So. You're jealous I take it?'

'Me! Jealous! Bah, humbug.'

'Indeed,' responded Kwintakel, under her breath, working on the built up knots in his back.

'He is a dickhead! I mean, Azrael is a wanker, but Daniel. A real fugging dickhead.'

Oshanel looked at the pantry open before her, assessing what they needed, and looked over at Cosadriel moaning on the couch.

'Are you, shall I say it, a little jealous?'

Cosadriel stared at her, and put his head in his hands. 'He's a dickhead,' he again mumbled to himself.

Michael and Gabriel were in the overseers office of Zaphon, discussing Daniel and Valandriel of all things, and there latest epic enterprise.

'They won't quite, will they,' stated Gabriel rhetorically.

'I doubt it,' responded Michael.

'And they will continue to push their agenda again and again, won't they,' stated Gabriel, again somewhat rhetorically.

'Seems to be what they are about,' said Michael, looking in the fridge for some Coke.

'Then we had better be careful, or we will end up answering to them.'

'A diabolical disaster,' said Michael, sipping on the found can of Coca Cola.

'Well, at least the book is a first class effort. Typical for Daniel when he really tries. A quality product.'

'Oh, lots of the angels produce quality, Gabriel. Daniel just tends to promote his from personal observations.'

'What do you think underlies this? Nothing else but their ambitions to be rulers of eternity? Or is it a personal drive?'

'I think mainly that, Gab, and a personal sense of humour about it all. Oh, I am not too worried. They won't mess about with peoples lives once they attain their glory, should they do so. The realm is well established in Torah traditions and I don't think they want to mess with that. In fact, possibly quite the opposite. Daniel can be quite strict in many ways once you get to know him well. No, it is mainly drive to be number one. To gain the fame, the top slot, and enjoy its privileges.'

'And don't you have that, Mikey boy?' queried Gabriel.

'Somewhat, I guess. But I am firstborn Seraphim. Responsibility is what God has called me to. A quiet example of stability and holiness. Sariel matched that well. I don't think I really need any more glory than that. I get my food, enjoy my drink, live a happy life with Elenniel, and get to be entertained by it all. Really, what more could I ask for, Gab? What more could I ask for?'

'What more indeed,' responded Gabriel, picking up a copy of Daniel's latest book, staring at the pictures of Daniel and Valandriel on the back cover.

Daniel was in the back yard of Danielphon, floating on their pool, lost in thought. Ariel was in a bikini by the side of the pool, seated on a pool divan, reading some text or another. Things were good at the moment. Exciting.

He'd had a lot of press coverage for his latest work, which was still at number one, and selling extremely well, and he was thinking over his ambitions. In truth, for Daniel the Seraphim, glory was his major number one goal. Long term glory. Humour had to be part of it. Daniel, in many ways, was a serious kind of angel, and had a side to him on that issue which people who knew him well occasionally where witness to. But as Gloryel's Torah Seraphim Principle taught so well, we need to learn to laugh at ourselves and not take life too seriously.

Life in the Realm of Eternity had rules to it, and then it also had a lack of rules to it. What you made of your own life, in a sense, was what you made of your own life. The goals you set were the goals you set, and it was incumbent upon you to learn how life worked, with all its rules, intricacies and complications, and then, if you had goals, taking that into consideration to achieve your aim.

Being the overlord of the Realm of Eternity on a permanent basis was the ultimate challenge in this sense. As a matter of course, Daniel understood instinctively that they would normally choose Michael for this task. That is what they would normally do. And thus the challenge. Life had parts to it, and in human life there was youth, middle age, and old age. That was not a perfect rendition of eternity, for eternity never ended. But there were similarities, and that meant something to Daniel – in the youth of eternity, when people were discovering things for the first time, learning it all, learning how to live, how to understand, how to cope with it all – well in those formative years, an angel with ambition had the opportunity to make first impressions. And first impressions, so he had been taught, went a long way to establishing how people eternally viewed you. Oh, you could improve later, and usually would do so, but first impressions counted a lot.

So, for the youth and middle age of the Realm of Eternity, Daniel had to be noticed, to make things count, and to do that one thing which would go a long way towards establishing the reputation he needed – and it was just that – a reputation. People accepted what they KNEW. If they knew you, knew your ways, and were comfortable with you, it was 'better the devil you know.' Daniel knew that as a fundamental of life. And so, not being too obvious about it, and trying not to be noticed that much when he was doing it, Daniel had been promoting his name, his fame, and gradually been getting to know as many influential and also non-influential people as possible. He needed to be known – he knew that.

It was not an inner calling to a life of privacy, but one in which all his gory details would one day be known. He couldn't hide anything.

And then, if in good humour, and soft sarcastic love, he could win the hearts of the people, he knew one day the glory would be his. But there was Valandriel to consider. Faithful Valandriel. Vally boy was good at it as well, and had much potential. He couldn't leave him out of the equation. He had to factor it in? Could there really only be one in the end? One Lord of Glory? That much he would have to work out for himself, and, as he often assumed, only time would tell. Only time and destiny would tell exactly of what would be.

Chapter Thirteen

Ariel looked at the calendar. Melladon. It was Melladon. The time had arrived.

There would likely be the typical celebration in Zaphora tonight, the long held Melladon traditional celebration, but today had marked the time, so Urshalel had communicated, that all the female Seraphim would have the Torah completed by. In fact, Urshalel had indeed gone ahead before Ariel had completed her portion of the female Seraphim Torah, as also all the other remaining females had. And it had been communicated by the group that the complete work would be done by today's impending Melladon.

She sat down at her PC, opened up her email account, and noting the priority Seraphim only email at the top of her email list, with the title from Rachel, 70th of the female Seraphim, Davriel's twin, reading 'The Complete Ladies Seraphim Torah – ready for publication.'

Clicking open the email, she read the brief words from Rachel, clicked the attached document, and hit print. It took a while, especially her own portion, but a while later, having taken the time to arrange the paper into plastic sleeves and place in a folder, she sat down on the couch in the main lounge room of Zaphon, nursed a cappuccino, and began reading.

'Ladies and Gentleman,' began Daniel the Seraphim. We are gathered here tonight to pay testimony to my beloved Seraphim sister's. I have the great honour, requested by Elenniel herself, to present this gathering tonight as chief host. Tonight we celebrate what is sure to be a memorable moment in history – the launching of the female Seraphim Torah teaching. As many of you may know, the masculine members of the angelic community have themselves formed a number of enduring spiritual organisations. Davriel kicked us off many years ago in the realm with the initial formation of Christianity, which was taken upon with great zest by Jesus. And of that religion all of us are well familiar. Yet it was only a matter of time and Rophiel himself responded, as well as Bahaliel from the Cherubim community. And that was the major work for some time. Recently, as you know, things have started in the area of new religious development again, quite seriously. My own contribution to new spiritual ideas seemed to have started something of a phenomenon – the New Agenda as it has come to be called by many. Now religion, for so long, has been the domain of men. But this is not the way it must only be. The ladies amongst us have responded and, seemingly and hopefully, responded well. They have tackled this project as a unified force. A combined unity of spirituality, perhaps to put us mere menfolk in our place, or perhaps to signal their intentions of being a force of unity itself, without contention, competition and dispute. The male approach, naturally, appeals to many. But who can indeed fault a united stand? I commend to you now, Elenniel, who will speak first, and in turn we will hear from many of the female Seraphim as they share to you their united front, their vision of glory and their intended eternal legacy. Please join with me in a hand of applause to welcome Elenniel.'

With those words said Daniel left off speaking, and started clapping as Elenniel, and the other female Seraphim came from backstage onto the front stage and took their seats.

Elenniel shortly began speaking. 'Unity. As our dear brother Daniel spoke of, the power of unity. It is an amazing thing when someone really thinks about it. Consider a wedding ring. It is often of gold, a precious metal, round like a circle, a circle of unity, and it fits on the female finger as a symbol of fidelity from an adoring husband. And that is what we female Seraphim are, in many ways, to our male twins. We are a symbol of unity and fidelity. We are a closed group – a united force – a circle of unity – a wedding ring of stability – a faithful, and enduring female element in the Realm of Eternity, faithful to our twins, despite not always being with them – united feminine glory. We have chosen to put forth our own agenda, us female Seraphim, but we have agreed to tackle the problem unified. NOT competitively. We have much to say in our primary text on the male ego – the male, competitive pride. Much to say. But, to summarize, before we even conclude on that subject, men are men and women are women. We all have our wisdom, our glory, our ways of life in our own particular ways, and to try and make something of someone it has no real desire to be in the end, anyway. Well. Well what can we really say about that. And so, hear Aquariel. She has some words for you to also hear.'

The audience clapped and Aquariel, after the applause had diminished, began speaking.

'The power of a woman. The power of a woman,' she repeated, much to the gasps of the audience. 'We are not brash, very often, but a woman scorned is a woman to fear. We are softer, gentler, more mysterious than our menfolk. And this is our way of life – our secrecy – our agenda. A woman is a complicated creature, full of desire, full of earnest devotion, full of forgiveness and love. And when you know the power of a woman, you will come to appreciate her subtle strength, and come to love her for her constant devotion. A woman of virtue and strength is a great counterpart to the ego of men. As it has been said before, behind every great man lies a great woman. And that is our strength. That is our way. It is through the sensible wisdom of humility, as Israel's Torah teaches, that we are submissive to our husbands. But it is often our quiet, humble words, when spoken with our infinite wisdom, which inspires our menfolk and moulds them in the direction we know so well they should travel down upon. We are beset with troubles along the way. Male pride. Male arrogance. Conflict, trial and warfare. All the domain of the male ego. But we love them nonetheless, and take pride in their triumphs of glory. But while we take delight in our menfolk, we have travelled our sojourn in humility so far, preparing for our own days of glory, when men will bow to the power of a woman and acknowledge our sound, true, and majesterially infinite glory. Thank you.'

Again the audience clapped as Aquariel finished her little speech, and the camera switched to Nimorel, Raphael's twin.

'A woman is intelligent. Very intelligent. Far more than our male folk usually comprehend. We have travelled our sojourn in life knowing we need our male counterparts, for progeny can come forth in no other manner, ultimately. And so we have accepted that, but many, many a time we have been gravely disappointed. Men claim great intelligence, but our point is this – wherefore doth they truly display the supposed united front they have often claimed in the building of their civilizations of glory and majesty. They create hierarchies to rule each other, they engage in competitions and challenge each other constantly. And the mindless brawls and struggles they all engage in, supposedly, to win our attention and admiration. We are not fooled so easily. A man claims to be intelligent, but it is usually in the simple, yet profound humility of the gentle woman that true intelligence is located. And can I not get an amen to that?'

And the audience chimed in 'Amen.'

Nimorel continued. 'The Ladies of the Seraphim Torah is a work of unity, as my sisters have already stated. In this work we bring forth many years of quiet and humble female wisdom for the teaching of those who know the intelligence and power of a woman. It is true, yet inevitably so, that we reveal female secrets and wisdom to our fair male counterpart. And while our hearts may bemoan such a reality, we feel it is inevitable for them to have to learn this from us, as they have shown no great competency in learning it from themselves. Our vision is to build a spiritual community of mainly female angelic and human members, but with sensible and humble menfolk who can accept the serene wisdom of a united female force and find their true meaning in life in joining and being equal with the ones they have tried to rule for so long. Yes, equality amongst the sexes is a great claim and teaching we make, and in menfolk making the fundamental step of, in the same way we have done for so long to them, submitting to our own wisdom in a spirit of equality, finally acknowledging the unity, the power and the intelligence of a woman. Thank you.'

The clapping was again very strong, and as Nimorel left off speaking there was a buzz around the theatre as ideas of the female torah were gradually disseminating.

Karel was fourth, Uriel's twin, and the wise Chinese Angel began speaking.

'We know how to serve. This is a truth. Women know how to serve. We speak of Unity, Power and Intelligence, but we also speak of service. And we know how to serve God and men. We know this well. In our service, in our long act of submissiveness to those who Torah teaches shall rule over us, we have learned many things. To take the knocks. To take the bruises. To take the rapes, and the beatings. To take the sledgings and the curses. To take all that a man would throw at us. And silently we have often suffered as men have ruled brutally over us. This we have known so well. When our menfolk get the point, as they gradually will through the reading of the doctrine of the ladies of the Seraphim Torah, they will come to realize well and truly our long held concerns over the attitudes and displays of our male counterparts. A ruler is supposed to rule with strength, honour, courage and truth. But a ruler should be gentle, concerned with its citizens, and ready to lay down its life for them. So often, in fact, we have found our husbands unable or unwilling to make this ultimate act of sacrifice we require of them. So often they have failed, and pursued their ego rather than the love of a woman. They claim to rule over us, so we have claimed that they act first always in their intentions and their desires. It is for men to make the first move in things. But we have always faced reality, and realized their weaknesses and shortcomings, and often simply done what has had to be done to achieve our goals and aims. In our service to menfolk we have learned to be humble and to accept male pride for what it is. It seems to be a nebulous and mysterious reality of the male ego, and try as we might we have yet been unable to conquer this pinnacle of glory. But we persist. Service means love. Ultimately we have chosen to serve God and men simply because of that truth – we love them. But we present this challenge in the female seraphim torah – a challenge to men. Can you love us back? Can you lay down your lives for us? Can you serve, in true humility, us the way we have so long served you? Can you take your own act of submission? We do, in truth, respect our menfolk, for they too have great potential. But it is now for us to teach them both the unity, power, intelligence and true service we have rendered. And if they can grasp these simple truths, and join our planned spiritual assemblies, they will come to realize the wisdom of a woman and we can, at last, be one. Thank you.'

She left off speaking, and the audience again erupted in clapping.

Michael was sitting next to Gabriel in the front row of an audience, and spoke up. 'Mmm. They have an agenda. Clearly, they have an agenda.'

'Yes,' agreed Gabriel. 'They haven't been stupid at all. In no way at all.'

'Should we be concerned dear brother?'

'Perhaps. But, as they will likely say from what I have heard, only our pride can suffer.'

'Then it is no great suffering,' responded Michael, his attention turning to the next speaker, Dorachel.

Dorachel began.

'Wisdom. A woman is intelligent, but she is also wise. Very wise. For the Torah of Israel doth verily testify to the wisdom of a woman, God's adored companion. The wisdom of a woman is seen in many ways, many divers and interesting, serene and noble ways, truthful, valuable, quiet and gentle, eternal, mysterious but true. The Wisdom of a woman. Our wisdom is seen in our fidelity to God and our quiet attention and patience in learning what we are taught and supposedly are supposed to learn. In this truth we have indeed been patient and faithful. Our wisdom is seen in our service to our master's needs in culinary delight, in household service, in support and care, and in lovemaking in the bedroom and child raising. This wisdom is generation long and mother to daughter have continued this unbroken tradition in true service to the needs of our menfolk. Our wisdom is seen in our child-raising, in how we feed our children, love and care for them, teach them the lessons they need to know to cope with life, wipe the tears from their eyes, and give them that solace of love and comfort they need in the living of their difficult lives. Our wisdom is seen in our support for our menfolk, being their at dinner time to offer them a kind word after their days difficult duties, making dinners they like to eat and talking gentle and soft words they need to sort out all their difficulties in their competitive male pridedoms. Our wisdom is also seen in our teaching, in schools, were we so often are called upon for our softer touches, or as nurses or as librarians or in many uncounted fields of service, were a woman's gentle touch is often sort out for the quiet, beautiful and serene way of life we devotedly offer. A woman is wise, often beyond measure, and the ladies of the seraphim torah teaches feminine wisdom, in all its glory, for all to behold, womenfolk and menfolk alike. Thank you.'

Yet again, a rapturous applause, and in the control room of the studio the exec heads were nodding. Ratings would inevitably be huge. Inevitably.

Brindabel, Phanuel's twin, a well learned librarian, 6th of the female Seraphim, was next to speak.

The Australian Aboriginal lady adjusted the microphone in front of her, smiled at the cameral, and began.

'Part of our job in the promotion of the Ladies of the Seraphim Torah has been to present certain key subjects which are important to each of us. When we first began our task each of us, in a discussion group, presented a key subject, some of us a number of them, which we wanted to speak on. In truth, we have not really tried to climb Everest. By that I mean, right from the starting point we agreed that there would be subjects which we might perhaps miss, perhaps subjects best left for other brave souls in the fullness of time, to put forth and bring to light. We are not, in this sense, intending to be completely comprehensive on every issue of import relevant to our fair gender. But we have addressed many. Many important spiritual and practical subjects which we intend, as a unified force, to teach, promote and bless people with. Like Christianity and Islam, like Judaism and Bahai, like so many other spiritual organisations, we have no great intention to be particularly original in how we go about our general purpose. We will build temples, teach sermons, do charitable works, build schools and hospitals and other such organisations, and indeed evangelize. But it will be done with a woman's strength and a woman's way of doing things. And though we may make great plans and have great hopes and aspirations for the result of our work, only time can truly tell what will be. I want to speak, though, on just one particular subject in relation to our entire purpose as female seraphim in this work, and that is on the subject of devotion. You have already heard us speak of our devotion to God and menfolk. That is a woman's virtue, which I doubt few could challenge. And I say this unto you all, this very truth. In Daniel's New Agenda we have responded, and it is a time of change, a time of historical significance, a time of glory. In this baptism of fire we shall show ourselves and perhaps our greatest of virtues to our task, one which will not and never will fail. We will show true devotion. We will practice our faith in constancy and eternally. We will not waver or bend from our task, and we will stay truly devotedly committed to our task. It is our devotion which will shine through in the end in our ministry, and as such we will build a firm foundation which those in need of a truly devoted and loving home of consolation and solace can find their hearts deepest needs addressed. Thank you.'

The applause, again strong, and Gabriel turned to Michael. 'We're in for a long night, I feel. Daniel whispered to me that they probably all will speak, and we may be hear to midnight.'

'Oh boy. But its there glory bro. And they have been patient.'

'Indeed they have,' responded Gabriel.

Eyes turned to Krystabel, who was ready to speak. Time for the utterances of the 7th born of the female Seraphim.

'Love. Pure and honest love. That is the heart of a woman. The true heart of a woman. We women like heroes, that is true. We like our grand adventurers, our noble athletes, our wise sages, our powerful kings, our men of great thinking and prowess. We love our menfolk. This is true. So much of the battle of the sexes, as it has come to be called, as often been battled with hostility, snide commentary, and waring partnerships. But, in truth, the solace so much needed by all of us, in the end anyway, is the solace of love. In God we can, in truth, not complain. God shows us his authority, and never backs down from insisting upon this divine truth. And while we woman may at times subtley reject his masculinity, we respect him for his wisdom and the love he has truly shown us. God has indeed shown himself a man worthy of our respect, and, our love. But not just God. Many of our brother's gathered here today we can say, in truth, we love greatly. Later on tonight Ariel will speak, at length, on each of our male Seraphim brothers. She will give a brief speech on each of them, their strengths, their weaknesses and our current assessment of them over all. But, ultimately, as her writings also do eventually speak, she speaks of her love for her male brethren, and our desire for them to grow in love, to grow in grace, to grow in strength, purpose and vision. To be true men of God. The apostle Paul, in 1 Corinthians, speaks of the power of love. It is a power, a love, which unites all of us. It is a force of unity, a force of peace, an unconquerable spirit which all must, in the end, assent to for us to have peaceful consolation. Love is the greatest mystery of all, and one of the most undeniable aspects of our ministry, alongside Our Unity, our Power, Our Intelligence, Our Service, Our Wisdom and Our Devotion, lies our love. Love is eternal. Love is truth. Love is God. And Love is Love. We will show pure and honest love in our ministry, and through that love we hope to embrace all and love all to show the soft, kind and devoted heart of the female Seraphim of Eternity. Thank you.

Again a kind applause, and Daniel shortly came forward to speak again.

'Well, we have surely all learned much, and let us once again thank our first seven speakers. They will all speak in groups of 7, ten in total, but in between we will have a question and answer session for those who need to gain information. So, hands up please, and we will spend a number of minutes doing this between each session. After the fifth session we will have a tea break and, yes, we will likely be hear until midnight. But it does indeed seem worth the late night.'

'Enough is enough, ok. My sisters have been very judgemental and serious in what they have been saying. Time to lighten up, I think,' began Gloryel, which got a laugh from the crowd.

'God, in his eternal and manifest divine wisdom placed me eighth on the list of female Seraphim. What was he thinking.' Again, a laugh.

'Life, according to my very own Torah Principle, does indeed not have to be taken that seriously. Sure, there are times when we need to comply with the rules for the sake of getting along. But there are times when no rules need to explain this mystery of life. For example, you know, when you are sitting in front of the Terravon, out on a hike, all on your lonesome, watching the river gently flow by. You know how it is, sitting there, watching the mysterious flow of water, at peace with it all. That is the stuff of the mystery of life, as I put it. Or when you hold your firstborn in your arms, and smile down at him or her, thanking and praising God for his magnificent blessing. Or, for us ladies, a magical moment is when our beloved twin gets down on his hands and knees, brings out the ring we have been waiting on, and says those four magical words. But that is life, friends. It is mysterious, joyous and wonderful. But it is something else. It is magical. It is full of humour, wit, sarcasm and colour. It is full of comedy. Part of the very fact of being alive is being able to laugh at things absurd, corny and stupid. It is just the way we are made. We are not always paragons of virtue, none of us at times, and it is through a gentle life in which the sanity of life is restored through the insanity we find ourselves in. Good humour. God cheer. A good laugh. Woman know how to laugh, just as much as men do, and the Glory of God is to find gentle humour in all the funny things of our existence. When we face the day with good cheer, able to laugh at ourselves, we embrace life in the reality that no matter how hard it gets, a cheery word in difficult circumstances can grant us the grace to cope with it all. A fundamental part of the ministry of the ladies of the Seraphim torah, something we well acknowledge that many of our menfolk have learned as well, and therein we find blessed unity, is a joke, a sarcastic comment, a clever pun, a cheerful word. Life is indeed meant to be taken seriously, as it is never easy. But humour from a loving soul oh that so much more can cheer us up and be health to the bones when few other tonics will suffice. Humour is part of life, and we do not run from it, but we embrace it. It has its time, and its place, and can often be spoken irreverently and stupidly. So, as in all things, the wisdom to know when to laugh and when to refrain from laughing is a fundamental part of the mystery of life. So learn to laugh at yourselves, ladies and gentleman. Don't always take life too seriously. And smile when little billy or little jenny take that first tentative step, only to fall down and start bawling. Thank you.'

The applause was again strong, and in the audience Sariel beamed proudly at his sister's wisdom.

The night continued on, weaving its way through the acquired wisdom of millennia of female Seraphim studies, and the applause never stopped coming for the illumination everyone was receiving that evening. And then, well into the night, Daniel was smiling. His twin, Ariel, was to begin.

She looked nervously, around, butterflies in her stomach, but ready to speak her mind. Ready to speak her Torah.

'In judgement of life. In judgement of death. In judgement beyond the east and the west. Opponents they come. Opponents they go. The truth it shall stand. The truth that you know.'

My sister, Barbonel's principle. Section thirteen, principle seven of the Seraphim Torah. God's Seraphim Torah. Barbonel, the 47th female Seraphim of Eternity, twin to Sadurael, prince of Mongolia.' She left off speaking. She had established her subject.

'The truth. The truth. The truth.' She paused. 'The whole truth. And nothing but the truth. Truth, immaculate truth. In the gospels, Pilate asks of Yeshua, what is the truth? Did he not understand that concept? Did he not have full knowledge of that subject? Or was he being, merely, witty. Merely sarcastic. Or whimsically philosophical. The ladies of the Seraphim Torah address numerous subjects, but the majority of my sisters have kept clear of, how shall we say, the deeper more theological issues. But I have decided to go against the grain of that viewpoint and establish one clear fact. We women, likewise, know the truth.' She again paused, and a hush had come over the audience.

'Truth will stand, because it is undeniable in the end. When Elenniel voices her concerns of unity, she is expressing an eternal truth and desire of the female heart – to be at one with each other and our menfolk. That is a true, unchanging and eternal desire. When Aquariel speaks of the power of a woman, she speaks a truth that we are often underestimated in just what we are capable of doing, often overshadowed by our male counterparts. And when dear Nimorel speaks of the intelligence of a woman, she speaks of all those gone before us who have, like men, made their great and enduring contribution to the fields of knowledge upon which we all so dearly rely.'

'The Ladies of the Seraphim Torah intend to offer long cherished, and undeniably valuable feminine truths by which we have lived for oh, so long. They are important to us. Fundamental to us. They express exactly our concerns, and are exactly factual in mirroring what we desire expressed. They are honest words, coming forth from an honest. Yes, in truth, the heart is a deep and mysterious thing, and a woman is often wont to change her mind. But that is the way of a woman. Unpredictable and spontaneous. But that is only more of our charm. But, yes, in truth, there remain values and ideals we as a sex have long cherished and held to, and a major part of our torah ambitions is to present those truths as we see them, for them to be loved or hated, admired or disdained. We are who we are, and the truth of that is undeniable. We are woman – we are strong and proud – and we too hold to the wisdom of truth in what we say and do. We may not always express this, for often we keep our hearts well hidden from menfolk, menfolk who often unjustly oppress us. But we are strong now. Look how far we have come. And the truth of the female heart, now, can be expressed and our concerns realized.'

'My twin, my husband, is Daniel. We chose Daniel, tonight, to host and introduce us. That was for a reason. A definite and deliberate reason. Daniel is something of a challenge to us female Seraphim. Usually the other males are quite content to go about their manly lives, doing their manly things, not too bothered about their fairer female companions, happy for us to bring them their beers, to fry them their steaks, to turn over the television program, and to do all the said and wonderful things they enjoy us so much doing for themselves. But Daniel – well he is extraordinary. At times, in very truth, is the most male-oriented ego of the lot. No doubt that is an enduring part of his manhood. Yet Daniel, we have found, speaks to us. He does share his heart with me many, many times. He speaks of his dreams, his aspirations, yet he also does this. He asks me often for advice. He listens to my wisdom, seeks my knowledge and understanding, and questions me at length. He discusses issues with me personally – often very deep issues, and he speaks of how men and woman ought be united in love and romance and in the ways of the world. Daniel may be brash at times, hiding behind a persona he presents to the world, but there is a truth about this twin of mine. He shows love. He shows concerns. He shows humility towards us, and a willingness to get along. Like all men, he is beset by male pride, but he does not let that voice dominate, but gives me grace and kindness. And, likewise, Daniel shares with me his greatest passion. The truth.'

She looked at Daniel, who seemed somewhat embarrassed, and continued.

'The truth, according to my beloved twin, is the way things really are. The way of true reality. It compromises not, but expresses itself in fact and actual existence. So many of us believe our own truths of life, our own ways of viewing things, but to Daniel there is only one ultimate truth. There is one set of true just statements. There is one set of true laws of science. There is one set of true heart feelings, emotions and realities. There is only one complete truth. Apparently, in his words, we see through a mirror dimly. Often, what we once thought was the truth of our hearts viewpoint, was a vision, muddied through words we know only so well, not yet understanding what we are, who we are. But, in the completion of our mind and hearts journey, unity is found in complete truth. It is were we understand the truthfulness of another's perspective and see, in the way they are as a being, that such a truth is also truth. But then, importantly, we come to see and know that truth as well. We come to know the true aspects of this belief, and why it works, why it is important, why it is factual. Truth is not subjective. Truth is only objective. But that objective truth takes years beyond measure to fully appreciate. To fully appreciate, understand and, hopefully, love.'

'Ultimately, the work of truth we as female Seraphim present to that can not be for us alone. It can not be just our own, feminine glory, which expresses these realities. Truth is to be shared, you see. Truth is to be admired. Truth is to be loved. And truth is to unite.'

'Above all else, above all other things, unless we can express the truth in our work, in our writings, in our ministry and pastorships, we would have failed in our agenda, and failed to win the hearts of our male counterparts, hearts we so earnestly desire to be at one with. But we will not fail. We will not. For, as Barbonel can eternally testify to, the truth it shall stand, the truth that you know. Thank you.'

The audience was quiet for a while, reflective, thoughtful. And then, slowly, the clapping once more began, and Daniel, looking at his twin, smiled and gave her a wink. And with that she was happy.

The night had been a success, and ratings had been through the roof. People were happy with it all. Very happy. Ariel had left that night, with Daniel, in the drive back to their abode, not saying much. It was dark, they had a 'Bon Jovi' CD playing in the player, volume down low, and 'In These Arms' was playing. He looked at her, and she smiled. It was their song. They were passionate that night, more than they had been in a long, long while. And the following morning, going about her regular everyday activities, Ariel found a peace in her heart. A quiet love. A quiet love of consolation which said to her 'He will be with you always.' And, finding that peace indeed the truth, she went about her business with a quiet, gentle, and truly feminine manner, the humdrum of the life of eternity giving her all the consolation she truly did need.

Chapter Fourteen

Dameriel was a gentle soul. A gentle and true son of Ireland. He had been, long ago, appointed prince of the Irish land, and had appreciated this glory. But then division had come in the realm of eternity, and Ireland had split into two, via the ultimate conquerings of British culture. Saruviel had talked with Dameriel, in those days, about Ireland's role in the realm of eternity, and had interceded with God because of it. And, due to the intercessions of Saruviel, there had come two appointments of quite united personas. Daraqel, one of Saruviel's closest long-term friends, had been appointed to Princeship over the Republic of Ireland, and Kantriel, the other main long term compatriot of the seventh seraphim male, had been appointed Princeship over Northern Ireland, answerable to Sariel who had authority as King of the United Kingdom. Yet, culturally, Daraqel also answered to Dameriel, and thus the group was a mixture of occasional tension as differing emotions competed for their own glories, not always at peace with the way things had come to be. But Sariel had become resolute. Absolutely resolute. Long ago he had come to terms with his Christian faith and the figure of Ambriel being the Davidic Messiah. This seemed to be God's established position. And so, borrowing from Callodyn, Callodyn's own 'Gospel of Jesus of Nazareth' as it had been called, which was a culled version of the Gospel of Matthew, Sariel had become well entrenched in the Politically correct 'Gospel of Jesus of Nazareth' which was a culling to remove all 'Christ','Crucifixion' and 'Anti-Jewish' teachings to make it a supposedly 'Kosher Gospel' which was intended to be friendly to God and the Jewish people, simply being a representation of Jesus' basic spiritual teachings. But Sariel had been Anglican, very anti-Catholic in his family legacy, while not too harsh on the issue himself, but definitely Anglican. Cromwell was a hero of his, personally, and while he himself did not disdain Catholics to any great degree, nor could he really because Gloryel had been one, he was of the firm and constantly eternal opinion, so he had maintained, that in the grand history of Terraphora, the second disc of the Realm of Eternity which, like Zaphora in its own way, the first disc, established so much of the cultural and linguistic and spiritual identity of the realm of eternity, that English Glory of the Realm of Eternity, especially for the numerous English latter discs, won to them by the conversion of a huge percentage of the Cherubim to English ways of thought, an evangelistic task taken to so readily by Sariel himself and Callodyn in earlier years of the Realm of Eternity, should to a large degree, due to the formative history of England, both in Terraphora in the Realm of Eternity, and the similar manner of development from Earth and its history, be based on the traditional ways of the English Church – the Anglican Church – and that the Gospel of Jesus of Nazareth become a fundamental part of the United Kingdom's way of life and manner. And, in that resolve, and in the spirit of the British Empire, the loyalty won to the conquering English by their own settled citizens as well as loyal Irishmen, Northern Ireland was most definitely protestant in nature, protestant in purpose, protestant in characteristic and mannerism and, thus, despite the turmoil that Dameriel often went through because of the frustrations presented by both Daraqel and Kantriel, Northern Ireland, in the resolve of Sariel, champion of the United Kingdom, was to be eternally part of the plans and glory of the British Empire, and that the British were determined to retain their glorious dominion in the emerald isle, and that the remainder of the Irish people would simply have to accept that fact. 'They will get over it in the end,' Sariel constantly maintained which, by the time the year one million had passed in the Realm of Eternity, and likewise on earth, seemed quite factually true. The United Kingdom had indeed endured, had stabilised, and thus Dameriel was used to being the prince of both a Catholic people, a Protestant people, but one of mainly diplomatic or cultural significance, for Sariel was ever the legalist to enforce his privileged position of authority over Northern Ireland. In point of fact, upon the Judgement of God finally delivered, God had flatly stated that Sariel was the Authority over the United Kingdom, which included Northern Ireland, and that Dameriel was the authority over Ireland, which included Northern Ireland. And having left it at that, both parties came to realize, in the eternal wisdom of God, that they had better bloody well get along, because neither party really had divine approval for anything more than that. But such was life.

Dameriel, sitting in Glimmersphon keep in Zaphora, Sariel sitting opposite him, engaged in a game of chess, spoke. 'They spoke well, did the girls. They spoke well.'

'I was particularly proud of Gloryel,' responded the English Angel.

'Aye, she was herself. Definitely herself.'

'The best way to be,' responded Sariel, making a move in the game of chess.

Dameriel looked at the chess set. 'Florel also spoke well.'

Sariel stared at the chess set for a moment, and then looked up at Dameriel. 'Why, yes she did Dammy. Yes she indeed did. I see you in her, you know. Your quiet hand. Your gentle touch. You two have been together for so long now, it really does show.'

Dameriel nodded. 'Thanks,' he said after a few moments.

The game continued on for a while and then Dameriel had him in check and, after a while checkmate. And Sariel nodded humbly. 'Dear Dammy. You win again. But the contest never does end, does it. We must be close, now. Very close. How goes the record?'

'A lot of games from memory, I forget the exact figure, but we are indeed both on approximately 50% of victories each. The result has never been tighter.'

Sariel looked at him and raised his eyebrows. '50 % each. Well I say. How about that.'

'How about that indeed,' responded Dameriel, looking over the chess set. 'Well, dear Sariel, would you like a cup of tea. Or would you wait for dinner.'

Sariel looked out the window of Glimmersphon keep, staring at the scenery. It had darkened, and the day had gotten away from him. 'Oh, yes. I will have a cuppa. But no biscuits. I don't want to spoil dinner.'

'Roast lamb tonight, dear brother. There will be four of us, for Florel will be here, and Gloryel confirmed she could make it.'

Sariel nodded. 'Well then. Shall we partake of another fine game in our eternal contest?'

Dameriel smiled at him, started setting up the chess pieces, and then went off for a few minutes to return with two mugs of tea.

'Good luck,' said Sariel.

'Thank you, dear brother.'

And another fine competition started, as another day of life passed in Zaphora, central disc of the realm of eternity.

Wayman Mitchell, Bayless Conley and Benny Hinn were in conference. Serious, serious conference. They had just about reached a definite conclusion and had contacted Callodyn for discussions. Callodyn had presented to them a copy of the Rainbow Torah – Genesis 1 – 11:9 – and stated flatly his essential recommendation. 'Now that you are over it. Now that you have gone the distance with the Christ child, and realized he is really just pursuing his own patriotic Jewish agenda in the end anyway, it is time to get serious, fellas, and go solo. Solo, I tell you. Solo. This is the book. This is the Covenant, the Rainbow. Noah is our daddy, and we stick with him. You have your genealogies, now, and a long, long lifetime of accumulated spiritual wisdom and knowledge. Don't do it Jewish style. Don't go their way. Take the Rainbow Bible, add in your own psalms, proverbs, maxims and sermons, and especially your own histories, your own autobiographies. Get together with a bunch of you guys who are really now considering the point, and go solo. Produce a Noahide Bible, one which will last, a united front – and pray about it – seek the inspiration of God's authority upon it. I don't know, call yourselves the United Noahide Front, or something like that. Some catchy title. And focus on your own cultural heritages, your own Noahide roots. We don't need Israel, and they really don't need us. It is just about getting along with them. After all, wouldn't you rather have your own glory? Wouldn't you? Huh? Huh? Huh?'

And Wayman Mitchell acknowledged the point. And Bayless Conley said 'Right on.' And Benny Hinn smiled the pleasant Benny Hinn smile which oh so many had come to know anyway.

Sariel looked at Noah. Dameriel looked at Noah. He had dropped by Glimmersphon and just told the two of them to 'Wise Up', presented an article on the 'United Noahide Front' and given them both a copy of the 'Rainbow Torah'. Sariel looked it over, and looked at Dameriel, who had just finished reading it. It was a page long. It was very patriotic towards Noahide identity and Noahide nationalism. It was very cynical of the pro-Jewish agenda promoted by Archangel Michael, Ambriel and the Jesus fellow, as the article stated it. And, finally, at the end, a little blurb from Metatron, oldest of all the children of God. 'I was, after all, born in Britain, and have always been a faithful Noahide. Israel, through Michael, has had glory for a while. This is, after all, what they sought. But our time has come. Our glory has come. The Land of Hope and Glory needs not the conflicts and trivialities of the Israelite empire. They are ultimately a hindrance to our own way of life. I commend the 'United Noahide Front' to all reading this article, and am of the view that in the 'Noahide Bible' they have planned, a happier and more perfect consolation will truly and verily be found.' And the author of the article had added in 'Amen.'

It was 4 months later, and Sariel had made the announcement. Noah had finally confronted him, spoken of Sariel's own Noahide heritage which was, in truth, British and not Jewish, and in the conviction of heart which Sariel had felt, he had finally assented to the new destiny for the British Empire, built on the legacy and spirituality of its own citizenship, grown up, no longer relying on brother Israel. There time had come. Time to stand. Time to go solo. Time to be, in the words of so many on the subject, who they were born to be anyway.

The Seraphim and a number of Cherubim had been called to Zaphon throneroom for an assembly before God. The time was four days from the day of the announcement, and Gabriel had shared the news via email. The subject had been 'The New Agenda – The Comments of the Most High', and it had caused some concern. Daniel had been sent a private email by Gabriel who had stated, quite flatly, 'well, whatever comes of this, you may have a lot to answer for. Be it glory or be it sin, we will all find out soon enough.' And Daniel had examined his conscience carefully because of it.

Michael had enjoyed reading the email, certain his own stance on the tradition torah viewpoint would come to the fore, something which Ambriel agreed with, but albeit hesitantly. Yet, one by one, views came back to Gabriel, especially from the United Ladies of the Torah, that God would only admonish their spiritual errors, if they had any, for they were free to pursue their own dreams, being rightly made in the image of God. For Gabriel, who did not fully share Michael's viewpoints, but was cautious, there optimism seemed encouraging in many ways – in ways of independence and self reliance, the bane to Michael in many ways as it spoke of the rebellings of Saruviel. But everyone needed to grow up in the end anyway, thought Gabriel. Everyone needed to.

Gabriel was having a game of chess with Michael. Michael, in the end, won this particular bout, and they again recorded the score on the online realm webnet database utilized for such purposes. They checked the statistics and Gabriel was marginally ahead on overall games, 53% to 47%. Michael was not embarrassed. In fact, Michael was not concerned at all, such had been the recent spirit of humility which had come over him. I mean, it was life, and it was eternal. Why not be not concerned at all. Not concerned at all. So what if Gabriel got to a 99.9% to a 0.1% lead in overall games. So what. It didn't matter that much, did it? Life went on, and he would remain being Michael, and Gabriel would remain being Gabriel, and they would love each other still. And, thinking over it, so what if Daniel ended up ruling the Realm of Eternity with his beloved Valandriel. So what. If they made a good job of it, in the end, he, Michael, would still be the eldest. Did it really matter that much? Did it? And could he not simply enjoy his life instead, go with the flow, sing in the gentle spirit of the Sellawon, play on the harp of life, and be a divine, simple, humble angel of God's glory. Was that not the far better choice. And, thinking over all these word, a quiet voice from God gave him an answer. 'If that is what makes you happy son, then such is life after all.' And, sensing a deep thought on those words, Michael felt peace.

Daniel and Valandriel were arguing, albeit gently, about who should be the more prominent of the two overlords should they ever achieve their goals. Kayella, who was visiting with Callodyn made a simple feminine comment. 'Why not share the glory. Be equals.' Daniel looked at Valandriel, shrugged, and said 'I guess.' Valandriel likewise agreed. And the titles of glory, Kayella?' queried Valandriel. 'Oh, how about a traditional English system. Of course, only God is king, so perhaps Daniel can be the royal 'Arch-Regent', and Valandriel can be our eternal 'Prime Minister'. Daniel, after all, fusses over things like that, while Valandriel, well you are more practical, about getting things done and on with the job.

'Well, that is alright by me,' said Daniel.

'Yeh. I guess so,' responded Valandriel. 'I guess so.' And thus, in the long and eternal struggle in their destiny to achieve the glory they sought, a fundamental decision of agreement had been reached and, in the throneroom of Zaphon, the flame of God turned to a mellow purple, for God was happy in this little decision having been made, for useful plans could be made in response.

The day had arrived, and the Seraphim and a number of Cherubim were present in the throneroom of God, awaiting the words of their glorious king. Jesus was sitting next to his Cherubim brother, Callodyn, chatting happily. His twin, the Cherubim angel Jenna, was sitting next to him. They were married, at last. Finally, after thousands of years apart, in which she had pursued her own dreams and mostly business ambitions. She had never, really, been that popular with the church, had Jenna. Never been given that much thought. When human Christians had first found out about her upon the resurrection they had made something of a fuss, but Jenna had never been a Christian, and to this day still was in fact not so. Her twin's utter nonsense, so she had constantly maintained. In a way, Jenna was not that complicated a female cherubim, but she did have a sense of pride in her own name and reputation, and while she knew she could really hardly ever hope to compete with her brother Jesus, by never partaking of his Christianity, and being well known for that fundamental truth, she had gained a reputation outside of Christian circles, one entirely of her own making, appealing to her own somewhat secular circle of friends. But Jesus had loved her, and prayed for her for countless eons and, finally, she had been won. Won to his persistence. So she claimed, she had finally married him because he was now making decent money, finally permitted by his own sense of legalism to allow a good sized income into his own life. For so long, in his Catholic tradition, he had been a man of poverty, simply taking his daily bread, and not focusing on the enormous potential wealth available to him. But, finally, after so many years of trying to persuade him otherwise, a wise old Catholic priest had said to him, 'Even you can accept the graces of God, dear lord Jesus.' And so, sensing that he had pursued observance of his own truth for long enough, his fidelity to his words known by enough, Jesus had sought an income. Yet, albeit carefully. Firstly, he had studied a number of degrees at various universities, paying for them through his regular 'MacDonald's' fries person work. It was very basic work, but he still had an example to set. And then, after a solid century of studies, and working at the fries in a Nazraphoran MacDonald's, they had offered him a job as a regional manager. Those above him, knowing his ways so well, had relented previously of the offer, but he had now been faithful for so long to MacDonald's, and in fact had gained the necessary in house qualifications, showing good competency at them and his work in general, that a manager had said, 'Well, Jesus seems to be a good choice for the job. He has served well.'

And so, currently a regional manager of a Nazraphoran MacDonald's, and, while still giving good money to charity, Jesus was starting to enjoy some of the finer things in life. And, funnily enough, but likely because of that very truth, Jenna had finally shown up, kissed him on the cheek, and agreed to be his wife. And the Christ-child was over the moon because of it.

'Well,' began Jesus. 'We should find out what our God has to say soon enough. Raguel has just come in.'

Callodyn looked over to the entrance, were indeed Raguel, ready to supposedly speak from the Book of Judgement, was standing with a few gathered around him, a number of the eyes of the room upon him.

'You think the Book of Judgement? After all this time? Hasn't it only been referred to once in history?'

'Yes. Saruviel,' responded Jesus. 'Yes. Just the once, Callodyn. Just the once.'

Gradually, the room filled, and the chatting continued as they all awaited upon the wisdom of their God.

They were silent. A few moments had passed since God had said 'HELLO,' and they were waiting upon him. The throne flames had burned bright orange constantly, but were now a soft and mellow lavender. God finally spoke.

'MY DEAR CHILDREN. WELCOME AGAIN. WELCOME FROM YOUR FATHER, WHO LOVES YOU ALL DEARLY. RAGUEL, PLEASE SPEAK FROM THE SECTION I REQUESTED.'

Raguel rose, walked to the platform, were the book of Judgement had just been placed a few moments earlier, and looked at the section on the page. He began reading.

'For I am the Lord. I change not. My wisdom is eternal. My truth irrevocable. My judgement sound and sure.' Raguel looked at everyone, and left off speaking.

'Was that it?' queried Callodyn to Jesus.

'I guess so,' responded the 21st Cherubim.

Shortly God again spoke. 'THANK YOU RAGUEL.' He paused for a few moments. 'CHILDREN. YOU ARE INDEED MADE IN MY IMAGE, AS I HAVE HEARD SAID. INDEED YOU ARE MADE IN MY IMAGE. I DID NOT CREATE YOU ALL TO BE MY SLAVES, MY SERVANTS, MY VASSALS. I DID NOT CREATE YOU FOR THAT PURPOSE, AS WAS ONCE CLAIMED BY SOME. BUT I NEITHER CREATED YOU TO BE SELF-WILLED SERVANTS OF YOUR OWN DESIRES, FOR IN YOU I HAVE NOT PLACED THE KNOWLEDGE OF ETERNITY, THE KNOWLEDGE OF GOOD AND BAD, AND THE STRENGTH OR WISDOM TO ETERNALLY CHOOSE THE GOOD WHICH IS WITHIN ME. I DID NOT DO THAT, AND WILL NOT CHOOSE SUCH A COURSE. IT BEHOOVES YOU TO LEARN FROM ME, TO LEARN FROM THE TORAH, AND TO CHOOSE THE RIGHT WAY IN WHICH I WILL INSTRUCT. FOR THAT IS MY PURPOSE IN BEING YOUR HEAVENLY FATHER. BUT, THERE IS A SPARK WITHIN EACH OF YOU, A SPARK OF TRUTH I HAVE CREATED WITHIN EACH OF YOU, FOR YOU TO SPEAK YOUR MIND. FOR EACH OF YOU TO SPEAK YOUR HEART. AND WILL IT ALWAYS BE YOUR VOICE ALONE THAT SPEAKS THIS TRUTH, I CHALLENGE YOU TODAY.'

'DANIEL IS A WISE ANGEL. COURTEOUS VERY OFTEN, AND FULL OF GOOD HUMOUR. MICHAEL LIKEWISE HAS HIS STRENGTHS AND TALENTS, AND LOYALTY TO MY TORAH IS PROMINENT AMONGST THEM. BUT DEEP IN THE HEART OF MICHAEL, ALSO, LIES A TRUTH. A TRUTH OF HIS OWN IDEAS, HIS OWN DREAMS, HIS OWN AGENDAS. A TRUTH YOU WILL ALL ONE DAY HEAR ABOUT.'

'THE NEW AGENDA IS AN AGENDA, ULTIMATELY, OF NEW LIFE, NEW EXCITEMENT, NEW ENDEAVOURS. THE GOALS OF GLORY AND SELF REALIZATION ARE FUNDAMENTAL GOALS WITHIN THOSE WHO PLOT SUCH DREAMS. IT IS THIS ULTIMATE PRIVELIGE – THE PRIVELIGE OF FIRSTBORNS BIRTHRIGHTS – WHICH GAINS EACH OF YOU GATHERED HERE TODAY THE RIGHTS OF SUCH SELF REALIZATIONS – THE RIGHTS OF SUCH GLORIES.'

'IN THE FULNESS OF TIME, INDEED, MOST SUCH GLORIES WILL COME TO BE AND BE REALIZED IN THE EXPRESSMENT OF THE FULLNESS OF PRAGMATIC, PRACTICAL AND REALISTIC KNOWLEDGE OF LIFE. FOR WHILE, AS SO MANY OF MY CHILDREN EXPRESS, KNOWLEDGE IS INFINITE, IT IS A TRUTH THAT ONLY SO MUCH USEFUL AND PRACTICAL KNOWLEDGE REALLY EXISTS. THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH OF THE SPIRITUAL PIE TO, ULTIMATELY, GO AROUND. BUT THIS TRUTH YOU WILL COME TO IN YOUR OWN TIME AND UNDERSTANDINGS. AS MY FIRSTBORN CHILDREN, YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED GREAT PRIVELIGES IN BEING ALLOWED TO PROMOTE, UTILIZE AND CLAIM THE GLORY OF THIS KNOWLEDGE. EACH OF YOU, IN YOUR OWN AMBITIONS, WILL TAKE THESE KNOWLEDGES AND SEEK THE GLORIES YOU QUITE OBVIOUSLY SO EARNESTLY DESIRE. YET THIS IS ONLY NATURAL. THIS IS ONLY WHAT I HAVE EXPECTED. THIS IS ONLY WHAT HAS BEEN PLANNED TO BE.'

'I MAKE THIS CHARGE UPON EACH OF YOU. I MAKE IT KNOWING FULL WELL YOUR CHARACTERS, YOUR WAYS OF LIFE, YOUR OWN WISDOMS. I MAKE THIS PLACING MY FAITH AND TRUST UPON YOU, MY DEAR CHILDREN. FOSTER WELL YOUR ETERNAL FLOCKS. FOSTER WELL YOUR ETERNAL DOMINIONS. FOSTER WELL YOUR ETERNAL KINGDOMS. FOR YOUR WISDOM, OR LACK THEREOF, WILL ULTIMATELY BE SEEN FOR ALL TO WITNESS AND BEHOLD. AND IN KNOWING THE TRUTH OF YOUR OWN NAME AND REPUTATION, YOU WILL ALL, IN TIME, COME TO KNOW AND UNDERSTAND.'

'THE NEW AGENDA HAS MY APPROVAL. YOU EACH HAVE MY APPROVAL TO SEEK YOUR OWN COUNSEL ON PERTINENT ISSUES, YOUR OWN, IDEALS AND VIEWPOINTS, YOUR OWN TRUTHS, YOUR OWN AGENDAS. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION, MY CHARGE, AND MY BLESSING. I WISH EACH OF YOU WELL, AND ENCOURAGE YOU, BE AT PEACE.' The father of glory left off speaking, and a solemn silence remained for some time as the angels stared at the throne of God, which flickered from time to time through a cascade of colours, before settling on a bright and cheerful red. God had said his piece.

Gabriel and Michael were sitting in the overseers office in Zaphon, reflecting. Both were in quite good moods.

'He spoke well,' began Michael.

'He usually does,' responded Gabriel.

'He praised danny boy. Called him wise.'

Gabriel smiled. 'He referenced your glory, though, didn't he.'

'Yes. Told us to go for it. To pursue our dreams.'

'Which indeed we shall.'

'Which indeed we shall,' responded Michael, looking down at the chess set.

'Well, such is the wisdom of God,' commented Valandriel.

'And amen to that,' responded Daniel.

'Yes, you would say that, wouldn't you,' smiled his brother back at him. Daniel just grinned.

'Well, what next Kemosabe,' inquired the 12th born male Seraphim.

'Patience,' responded Daniel. 'Rome wasn't built in a day after all, was it.'

'No, I guess not,' responded Valandriel. 'I guess not.'

Callodyn looked at Jesus, across from him on the ping pong table, ready to serve.

'Go easy on my Yesh. I never play this game too much.'

'Right. You ready?' queried the Christ Child.

'Now remember, dear brother,' said Callodyn. 'The New Agenda, as far as we are both concerned, is old news. Kapiche. Don't go getting any new ideas, ya hear.'

Jesus smiled at him, grinning madly. 'Now would I do that Callodyn, Cherubim of Eternity. Now would I do that?'

Callodyn looked at his opponent, ready to serve. 'Yeh, right,' he said softly under his breath, and Jesus again grinned.

Saruviel sat with Krystabel, in Kalphon keep, in their dining room, the room draped in darkness, the fireplace gently burning the last embers of light. The mood was dark, quiet, haunting.

'Will he speak to you?' she queried. 'Will he consent?'

'I don't know,' responded Saruviel. 'The ways of God are often beyond fathoming. But this New Agenda he speaks of, well. Perhaps there are opportunities in it. Opportunities I would desire. I need nothing of any religious truth any paragon of virtue can supposedly offer me. The Torah suffices, and I often wonder about even that. And it is for the trivial concerns of angels such as Michael and Daniel to pursue visions of glory. But such is their life and purpose, I guess. But the glory, Krystabel, is in creation. It is in the first primal impulse of God's deepest desire. The ultimate calling of both you and I is in such a reality. Nothing less than that.'

Silence hovered in the room.

'But will he speak to you,' she again queried.

Saruviel, sitting at the long dining table, the room darkened to his current delight, answered not.

Krystabel stared at him for a while, gathered herself, and excused herself for the night.

As he sat there, dreaming on the real glories he sought, he thought upon his father, and the majesty and authority he had upon so many of them. The majesty and authority he so earnestly desired for himself.

And right then, in the throneroom of Kalphon, were God also resided, in a steady and eternally black darkness of flame, which had never relented its purpose, it seemed to grow even a deeper shade of inky darkness, and a voice said to itself. 'SARUVIEL! – CREATING? – MMMMMMM?'

Epilogue

The new agenda. Daniel's vision. Michael's loyalty. Gabriel's questions. Ariel's wisdom. Jesus getting over it. Saruviel, well… Well, Saruviel.

God was in a happy mood. A happy and delightful mood. Gabriel was the new overseer of Zaphon and the Realm of Eternity, and things had once again gotten off to a bang with the next primary overseer in God and Destiny's planning's. Things had gone well. It would, although he had learned so much already, but it would indeed be a learning time of many a frustration, but also many a triumph for his dear, dear Gabriel. Gabriel was the second oldest Seraphim of Eternity, and had long been part of God's plans, God's heart. He loved Gabriel dearly. Aquariel was meant, in her own way, to be a foil for Gabriel. A partner which suited him, which complemented him, which challenged him, but which also loved him. And Aquariel's glory would one day, to, come to the fore. But, for now, Gabriel would enjoy the limelight as the overseer of Zaphon, Zaphora and the Realm of Eternity, and the one entrusted to by God to watch over the dominion of his eternal children.

But the future beckoned, and many more plans were yet to be made.

Daniel had broached an interesting subject in his passions and, while God had known, in the way in which he had created his children, that such truths would inevitably come to the fore for so many of them, such truths pursued very early on by Jesus, and Rophiel and the others, he had never really known for sure when. But that was life. That was the spirit he had placed within his own children – for them to seek their own path, their own destiny, and make their own choices. And while Destiny would carve out its plan for them, and fate would make valiant attempts at glorying such plans, life itself dictated the final ways of what would be. Well, usually anyway. God did sometimes cheat.

The New Agenda, in so many ways, was the agenda of his children coming into fruition. Growing up. Seeking what they had in so many ways been made for anyway. The firstborns, the elder of the spiritual communities, had the rights to such agendas, had the rights to such plans, the rights to such knowledges. That much had been an inevitable part of the way they would come forth, one after the other, in linear time, each learning from those gone before them. And while for his latter children, those yet to be, he felt sympathy for the fact they would perhaps one day be jealous of being told all the truths already, they too would need to confirm them for themselves, in their own searchings, and that much gave consolation to God's heart. Yet, in truth, it was his firstborns who were perhaps the most dear to his heart, and thus it would be them with whom he would place the glory of the new agendas, and let them build their kingdoms, and queendoms, of wisdom, truth and strength. And it would give him much pleasure watching the results.

Yet, in the community of the Angels, there was one particular voice who seemed not concerned about such realities. About such, apparent, trivialities. Saruviel. Again, Saruviel. Perhaps the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

God admired Saruviel's courage to be what he was, uncaring about the populaces often fear of his character, his demeanour, his grand imposing nature. His supposed absolute authority. God admired that in his son. Yet, also, God admired his vision. Saruviel's vision of reaching for a glory, which, in truth, God had not completely planned to allow for his children, but which had been at the back of his mind anyway, suggesting to him from time to time that, indeed, they might choose and further ask for such a reality.

He had made no firm decision yet. No firm decision to either allow or deny the hearts desires of his blessed Seraphim son. Nor could he yet, for the responsibility over life itself was an awesome one. Yet, as he had listened to Saruviel claim, in the spirit of the New Agenda, in the way he himself had realized that he had already, for so long, allowed others to teach and watch over and shepherd flocks, how could he really deny the fullness of such glories to the desires of his dear Seraphim son.

Certainly, he could endow Saruviel with such abilities. Even with such knowledge, if he chose to. That was not the problem. Perhaps, in truth, it was the person itself who was asking. The one who had once caused so much tension in the community in his insistence of absolute self authority. Could the devil himself really be the first to entrust such an enormous privilege and responsibility to? Why not Michael, or Gabriel? Or even Metatron, who had never really taken any interest, but who was his eldest child of all? Why not one of them?

But, no. It was the son of absoluteness. The son of intensity. The Son of primal, eternal, excellence and complete and utter authority. It was Saruviel who demanded such glories. None other than him. And, perhaps as befitted his very nature, the one who would demand that he alone be the first calling for such glory. And, in that, who could perhaps truly deny him this gift?

In many ways, creating was the deepest and most important part of the life of God. It was what had brought forth his children, begotten into his mind by his very will and power, begotten into existence by the shaping of his spirit. It was a deep and fundamental part of the nature of God, a part on which all life other than himself was based. Could he, truly, ever, share such a divine responsibility. Certainly, Saruviel may ask, but it was at the disposal, privilege and responsibility of God himself wether he would answer such a request. Only he alone could make that decision.

And then, if he allowed, what would Saruviel create? What would he dream up? What would he conceive of? He imagined that, likely, the son would follow the father in many obvious ways, but most likely with his own subtle variations. With his own particular stylings and imaginations, perhaps peculiar to who he was, perhaps peculiar and individual just to Saruviel. He very much doubted that Saruviel would want ubermensch of glory, Supermen of extreme intelligence, sophistication and holiness, all in the attempt to show God himself how it was done. He doubted that greatly. Yet, knowing Saruviel, he likewise felt his son would neither be shallow or diminutive in his dreams and aspirations in such a project. Whatever else, he would make something of it, and that likely something to last, something to stand, something to behold and to be proud of. Something of the glory of Saruviel.

Saruviel, like his own brothers and sisters, had an imagination. An imagination which could grasp knowledge of all kinds, and in the creative spirit incumbent in him, an imagination which could dream up glories, and creations for all to marvel upon. Certainly, God had created a vast array of life, and God assumed that Saruviel was interested in primarily that reality, rather than a simple creation of matter and this and that type of an object. Certainly, knowing Saruviel, he would likely demand nothing less. And in that idea, well, in truth, to see something else. To see something not of God. To see something 'Other'. Well, that would certainly be something for God to look at, investigate, and appreciate. Something to truly behold.

Yet, as Torah attested to, whatever would be would be, and for now God had no firm decision, no firm thought, no firm answer for his beloved Saruviel. He would, though, in time answer this question. He would, though, in time, answer the hearts desires of his blessed son. And, through them, he would establish a protocol, if necessary, for such future dilemmas. And once the decision had been made, such would be the decree of God. Such would be the will of the eternal.

He smiled to himself. He nodded assent to his cogitations. He delighted in his wisdom, the reality of his own judgement. For God did and does delight in his own life.

He thought on his children, though on the plans he had made for them, how they had come to be, how they had come to pass and, thoroughly happy with the way things were and looking forward excitedly to the way things would be, God settled upon the throne of Kalphon, almost for an instant though upon a sudden streak of white, but knowing his eternal consistency forewent such a decision, and settled down for a long and pleasant nap.

And in the halls of Kalphon the spirit blew, and the spirit yearned, and the spirit was.

The End


End file.
